Vengeance is My Sin
by Reaper's Wrath
Summary: Most of his childhood Ryu has been tortured and beaten for being apart of the Nephalem House. A house feared for the power of being able to use holy magic. What they don't know is that Ryu never forgives and will never forget. Will Ryu become the destruction of the devils or their savior? Ocxharem and Isseixharem. Gremory Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Vengeance is My Sin**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

The Underworld, home to Devils was enormous, easily the size of earth but just in a different dimension much too contrary beliefs that thought it was underground like its name would suggest. It lands varies with cities, grasslands, fields and farmlands, forests etc.

Throughout the Underworld large portion of this land was owned by various families, most noticeably the pure blood families of the 72 pillars.

Now if there are devils there must be angels and such is true. Angels were and still are the devil's greatest enemies and a close second were the Fallen Angels, these were angels who had given into their sinful urges and nature, which caused them to lose their purity as Angels and fall from heaven.

These supernatural beings were the Three Factions that was made up of Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels, who warred against each other in the Great War being led by the Biblical God, the Four Satans, and the Grigori, an organization for Fallen Angels.

After the war ended all sides had lost much in their fight no more so than the devils, who lost their Four Satans. Seeing has all sides had lost much the Three Factions called upon a seize fire.

Throughout the Underworld the lost became too much the devil population they went into civil war against the Satan families, so that they may continue their fight against the Angels and the Fallen Angels, where the other side was made up from many of the remaining families from the 72 pillars, who had survived the Great War, which had been reduced to 35 that wanted the seize fire to continue so they may live in peace.

Decades later the side that pushed for war was defeated through the teamwork of five different families, which were the house of Gremory, Sitri, Astaroth, Labolas, and Nephalem.

Each of these houses boasted great strength, but none more so than the Nephalem House. What made them different from other devils was the fact that they had the ability to use holy magic and had no weakness to it even though they were devils. Though it was a blessing it was also a curse for this house was never fully trusted by devil society since their blood derived from angles.

Though the death of Rizervim Livan Lucifer that was caused by the hands of one from a member from the Nephalem House, the credit was given to Sirzechs Gremory.

With the war over four new Satans were appointed and they were Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Astaroth, Falibum Glaysya-Labolas, and Sirzechs Gremory.

Centuries after the new Satans were appointed the Nephalem House became more hated and feared with their power over holy magic. The only houses that the Nephalem trusted were the Sitris who didn't let hate or fear cloud their judgement and the House of Phenex whose house was close friends with the House of Nephalem.

 _ **The Present**_

Right now the Satan Sirzechs with all the remaining pillars were present except for the House of Sitri Phenex and Nephalem, were planning to exterminate the house of Nephalem. The situation with the house was that almost all the remaining pillars feared the house for their ability to be able to use holy magic and thought of it as impure for a devil to be able to wield such power. They feared that one day the House of Nephalem would rebel against them, so they thought to exterminate the house before they ever had a thought of rebelling.

Sirzechs believed the words of those who hate the Nephalem of how they would rebel and kill his whole family and his unborn sister unless they were dealt with now.

So they planned that during midnight they would attack and kill all those born of the Nephalem House.

 _ **Night**_

Sirzechs stood in front of the castle that housed the family of Nephalem with an army of devils, who believed that today would be the day that the House of Nephalem would be no more.

Sirzechs Lucifer then launched a ball of red energy at the castle. When the ball of energy made contact with the castle half of it had disintegrated. This was a Bael house power the Power of Destruction.

Upon there Nephalem attacked the army with holy magic at the palms of their hands.

Though the House of Nephalem had the advantage of using holy magic, the army they were facing had a Satan on their side. What turned into a battle then became a one-sided massacre.

This day would become to be known as The Cleansing and the birth of Ryu Nephalem.

 _ **The Night after the Massacre**_

It could be seen in the great hall, which was the building where meetings between houses is held, that there were hundreds of devils who were celebrating the death of the Nephalem house.

The party was rudely interrupted when Serafall showed up and decked Sirzechs in the face. Serafall was a beautiful girl with long, black hair tied into twin tails and blue eyes. Though she had been alive for hundreds of years she had a child-like body with the thing not fitting was her large breast. Serafall was dressed in a black dress that hugged her figure nicely as it accentuated her chest. The only problem with the look was the glare she was shooting at Sirzechs.

All was silent throughout the hall for it was rare for Serafall to be mad since her personality was more that of a child.

"Do you know what you have just done, you have just wiped out a whole house, we are already few as it is from the Great War, but you had to go and wipe out the Nephalem House on a notion that they would rebel against us! Because of your fear we just lost more than 50% of are military so what are we to do if the Angels or Fallen ones decide to attack the Underworld?

All the devils in the room except for Sirzechs started to pale realizing that if any of the Fractions attacked now they would be vulnerable, and though they had their Four Satans their numbers would too small and the Satans would then be overwhelmed. This meant that if any of the Fractions hear about the extermination of the Nephalem House then next would be the extermination of the whole devil race.

Sirzechs just smirked as a teleportation circle showed up with the Gremory House symbol. From the circle came Grayfia Gremory, wife to Sirzechs, and with her was a woman with a chain around her neck. The woman had white hair with eyes black as the night sky. She had a body that looked to be built for speed seeing by her thin waist and built calves that could be seen past the ragged clothes she wore, though by the roundness of her stomach she is pregnant. This woman was Alicia Nephalem the last living Nephalem member.

Sirzechs swiped his hand over to Alicia like he was introducing someone. "Serafall I give you the last living Nephalem member and the answer to our problem."

Serafall looked shock, while the devils present just looked at Alicia in disgust, "How is this possible you said you had wiped the house out and how can one woman be the key to our military problem?"

"Well its simple poor Alicia here used to be a friend of Grayfia. So when I attacked her estate Alicia went to Grayfia for help thinking their friendship would be more important than the rings that behind us together as husband and wife. So when she got there Grayfia knocked her out and brought her to me after the cleansing.

Serafall started glaring at Grayfia, disgusted at the fact she would betray her friend just like that. She then turns back to Sirzechs doing her very best not to let her control slip.

"Though you answered my fist question, how are you going to replace the soldiers we lost, because we lost the advantage against the Angels and Fallen ones where we have devils that aren't hurt by holy magic?"

The devils in the room start panicking realizing they had just eradicated their only defense against holy magic.

"You are right Serafall, but with my plan it will only take a century or two to rebuild our Nephalem army, with the help of Alicia."

Serafall started to look at Alicia and then her eyes widened when she saw that Alicia was pregnant, and with that Serafall's controlled slipped which made a crater around her 2 inches deep and 5 feet in diameter. Serafall started to glare at Sirzechs like she was hoping to burn a hole through his head.

"Sirzechs I hope to maou that you aren't suggesting what I think you are."

"Well Serafall I plan to raise the child myself and turn him into the perfect servant and then become a breeding factory for when he comes of age, so that we can then raise an army of Nephalem soldiers who would follow our every command."

The devils who heard Sirzechs plan and started to applaud him before Serafall released more of her power causing some devils to pass out and others to fall to their knees sweating.

"You Sirzechs Lucifer would turn an innocent child into a breeding factory for your gain?" Sirzechs laughs at the question causing more power to seep out of her, "Well of course I would I am a devil what do you expect and this is for the good of the devil race. We need this Serafall so just let it happen."

The moment those let Sirzechs' mouth Serafall decked him in the face launching him ten feet back. Serafall then stormed off with pure unadulterated fury in her eyes.

"You are setting yourself and the devil race up for death." What no one knew was that Serafall's words would ring true.

 _ **9 Years Later**_

In the Gremory estate there stood a boy with black and white hair, which was split down the middle, he had eyes that could be described as being odd because in his left eye was white with his pupil being a black moon and his right eye was black with a white sun. The boy wore rags that had rips and what seem to be bloodstains on it. The child had a skinny figure that seemed to look like he hadn't been fed in weeks, which was actually true. This boy was Ryu Nephalem, but to most of those that live in the Underworld he was known as the scum of the Underworld and the servant to the House of Gremory.

Since Ryu was able to walk he has been ridiculed, beaten, and tortured by most of the devil population. The only ones who didn't were the Houses of Sitri and Phenex and three of the Four Satans. Most of his scars came from the place he serves, the Gremory estate. Since he was four and was told to serve the House of Gremory he was ridiculed by their maids since Zeoticus and Sirzechs encouraged them to do so. Then when Rias came into the picture Ryu's life took a turn for the worst.

When Ryu first met Rias he thought she would be just like her family, and true to his thoughts she was. The moment they met she used her Power of Destruction on him, which would have killed him if they hadn't given him Phenex tears which they stole from the house of Phenex when they denied giving them any after hearing how they were going to use it. Rias' words after hitting him in the back were, "Trash should stay on the floor and remember to bow when their superiors walk past them. Now remember that half-breed scum."

When they healed him with the Phenex tears they said, "If it were up to me you would be dead just like the rest of your family is, but you are the only way we rebuild our military strength, so when you come of age you're going to make a great breeding factory, when you come of age, but until then we will beat discipline into you."

From that day long Ryu has had been a practice dummy for Rias' magic, with her getting a prize if she could hit him somewhere fatal. Though it also started his deep seated hatred of all those in the House of Gremory.

Right now Ryu was walking away from another one of his practice sessions with Rias and wanted to visit his best friend Serafall.

Over the years during Ryu's beatings in the underworld, Serafall would be the only one of the few people who would break it up and send the devils who hurt him to prison but most of the time it was the hospital.

Though they would only would stay in the prison for a few days before being let by Sirzechs with nothing but a slap on the wrist.

But whenever Ryu wasn't being tortured he could be seen playing with Serafall who loved playing with Ryu since he wasn't a stick in the mud most times like Serafall's sister, Sona.

'Damn! That shot actually hurt like a bitch! Well doesn't matter anyway that bitch will have to try harder if she wants to kill me.' That was what Ryu thought as he walked through the alleyways of the Underworld.

Over the years Ryu has mapped out every single tunnel, hole and alley since his first beating with the devil population so if he was ever seen he would have a way out.

After 20 minutes of moving through the shadows Ryu had finally made it to the gate of Sitri House.

"Halt state your business child!" Ryu looked at the guard with a bored look. This seemed to happen every time he visited, the guard knew who he was but just wanted to make his life difficult just like most of the population and it always ended with Ryu threatening the guard with what Serafall would do to him.

"Come on man we do this almost every day just let me in or do we have to get Sera-Chan out here to resolve this?"

"It's Satan-Sama you little half-breed and you better remember that! I honestly don't see what she sees in you, you're just a half-breed who should be 6 feet under like his parents."

Ryu kept calm already hearing this almost every day, but on the inside Ryu felt like killing the smug guard in front of him.

"When I grow up you're the first person I'm going to kill," Ryu stated eerily sending a chill up the devil's spine.

"Yeah right, and I'll become a Satan. Just keep dreaming kid, now leave the Sitri estate or I'll have to use force!" Ryu just stood there seeing that there routine of meeting was over.

"So you going to let me in now?" Ryu asked in an expressionless tone of voice.

"Cocky little shit. I can't wait until your next beating I'll be burning you at the stake and I can't wait to hear you screaming in agony."

"Keep dreaming dipshit cause you got a long time before I get caught by those idiotic people again." Saying his piece Ryu walked past the guard as the gate opened up for him. 'Just another arrogant citizen after my head, well he'll have to wait in line.'

Walking into the House Ryu still couldn't believe the amount of books that were inside. The house looked mostly like a library since the Sitri family practiced more in knowledge then power like most devil families.

"Why hello Ryu you here to see our daughter again like every other day you come by?" Turning around Ryu saw a man who had black shoulder length hair and blue eyes. He had a lean athletic figure with muscles you wouldn't normally see on someone from the Sitri house. This man was Cedric Sitri Serafall's father and head two the house of Sitri.

The relationship between Cedric and Ryu was one of a nephew and his uncle. When Ryu first met him he thought the man would threaten him since he was spending time with the man's daughter, instead the man thought it was great Ryu was spending time with Serafall since his other daughter Sona wasn't as cheerful and full of energy like her older sister.

"Cedric-san you talk as if I'm dating your daughter." Ryu smiled at the man.

"Well Eliza and I are hoping you to do with all the time you two spend together." A red hue could almost be seen on Ryu's face before it disappeared.

"Why would you say that Sera-Chan is too old for me and I don't think she would have any romantic feelings for her best friend?" Cedric shakes his head at how naïve Ryu could be sometimes.

"You know us devils care nothing for someone's age, but think how you want to. Anyway if you're looking for her go check the office or Sona's room she is either freezing paperwork since it's a nightmare or playing with Sona."

Ryu smiles remembering the time he came upon Serafall freezing a stack of papers.

"Well see you later Cedric-san I got a friend to go see." Ryu then just walked off to Serafall's office since he would've heard Sona's scream of embarrassment if Serafall was with her.

"One more thing boy happy birthday," Ryu turned around in time to catch a gift that was wrapped up.

"Thanks, but got to go don't want Sera-Chan to freeze any more paperwork." Ryu then walked to Serafall's office.

Making it to the door to Serafall Leviathan's office Ryu kicks the door open and looks around to find it empty. 'I guess she's with Sona but I didn't hear anything as I passed by her room. Ryu then made his way towards Sona's room which he had been in quite a few times.

Ryu had met Sona then same day he had met Rias. It had been after getting healed and Ryu had decided to go talk to Serafall since she was the only one to be able to cheer him up. Though he couldn't find her since she was at a meeting that day. He waited for her, when Sona had come in holding a chess set which she had gotten for her birthday a few days ago.

Ever since she got it she hasn't been beaten anybody yet except by her sister and she wanted for someone to play with her. There she found Ryu who she had heard about from her sister. Since none of the servants wanted to play she asked Ryu to and since Ryu had time to waste he played a game of chess with Sona.

20 matches later Sona was crying because she had lost each game against Ryu and his style of playing, where he would sacrifice his strongest piece to take her pawns and would then get his pawns across the board to become the strongest piece he lost and win the match.

From then on every time Ryu came to visit she would ask him to play a match where it ended with her losing and for Ryu to try and cheer her up.

Ryu walked into Sona's room unannounced since he didn't really care to announce himself, and since Sona knew it had to be him or her sister to just come into the room unannounced.

Ryu came upon the sight of Sona tied up to a chair and gagged as tears fell from her eyes as she watched Serafall's TV show about the magical Levi-tan, while beside her was Serafall turning up the volume to the TV.

"Serafall what the maou are you doing to Sona!?" Serafall turns and smiles seeing it was Ryu, while Sona was sighing in relief that the torture would be over soon.

"Well Ryu-kun I was just trying to show So-tan the greatness of Levi-tan and this was the only way she would listen and watch the show." Ryu sweat drops at the explanation before he walked up and undid the gag on Sona's face and started undoing the ropes.

"How do you explain the gag then?" "I needed it so she wouldn't scream and tell servants to help her and explain to then what happened up here until the episode was over."

Ryu sighed already use to the siblings' craziness as he finished undoing the ropes and helped Sona up since her legs had fallen asleep.

Sona had a black eyes and black hair that was done in a bob cut. She wore glasses giving her a very serious look. Sona was always serious even though she was only 9 years old, the only time she wasn't was around Ryu who usually made her frustrated or happy since he would always beat her in a chess match but happy when he would give her advice on how she could do better.

Right now Sona was hugging Ryu tightly for getting her out of that nightmare. "Thank you Ryu-san she wouldn't let me go I had to watch the complete first season of the magical Levi-tan before you got here!" Sona was looking at her sister fearfully while Serafall just smiled at her sister.

"And you got to see a full season of how great Levi-tan is!" Serafall said cheerfully as Ryu started to take Sona to the bathroom to try and cool down.

"Sera-Chan you know your Sona isn't like you so you shouldn't have tried that now it's going to take some time to cheer her up, while I do that your punishment is you will be doing paperwork."

When those words came out Ryu's mouth Serafall had anime tears coming out of her eyes as she grabbed Ryu's leg and begged him not to make her do paperwork, since Ryu was the only one that could make her do it or he would punish her with not playing with her but Sona until she did finish her work.

Ryu picked up a Sona's chess set and started to set them up, "Nope you're not getting off this punishment Sera-Chan so suck it up and go to your job as a Satan.

Serafall pouted cutely as stood up and crossed her arms under her chest, which made them seem bigger than they already were on her child-like body. "No I don't want to I want to play with my Ryu-kun!" Ryu raised his eyebrows which was a comical sight for a 10 years old.

"What do you mean by your Ryu-kun Sera-Chan?" Ryu had always been observant for his age since he had to be since he always had to when he was outside or inside the Gremory estate.

Serafall started to blush a bit at being caught calling Ryu hers. Waving her hands defensively, "Well you are like a little toy and you play with me the most so you're my Ryu-kun!" Ryu just shrugs his shoulders thinking this is just one of Serafall's weird moments, but Sona had a gleam in her eyes having an idea of how she could get back at her sister.

"After I beat Sona I'll visit you at your office and then we'll have some fun before I have to leave and head back to the Gremory estate." Serafall heard the in Ryu's voice as he talked about the Gremorys, but Sona didn't since she was drawing circles into the floor with a rain cloud over her head as she kept muttering something about stupid white haired geniuses.

"Hey Ryu what's that in your hand," Sona asked curiously after she had gotten out of her depression.

"Oh, it's a present from your dad. It's my birthday today and I just turned ten, I'll probably open later."

"Ryu I'll have your present when you come to my office, until then keep beating So-tan at chess and then we can have our fun." Sona was making circles in the floor again as lightning came out of the cloud above her head

Serafall then kissed Ryu on the cheek and left the room, while Ryu had a small blush on his cheeks as he watched Serafall leave. "If you're done staring at my sister then let's play some chess," Sona said with a cute pout, which wouldn't normally be seen on her face.

Ryu chuckles, "You ready to lose So-tan." "That's not my name so don't call me that!" Sona screamed out.

"I didn't think the most serious person in the Sitri house would lose her temper that easy." Sona blushed in embarrassment since she let him get the better of her. "I won't lose to you this time and if I win you will never call me So-tan ever again. Deal?"

Ryu nods his head with a sly grin on his face, "Deal, but if I win you will always address me as Ryu-kun like your sister and you will watch the complete second season of The Magical Girl Levi-tan." Sona's face took a look of horror since she might end up having to watch that terrible show in her opinion and one season was enough to last a lifetime for her.

Before Sona could open her mouth to protest Ryu held up his hand in front of her. "I know that seems unfair so if you win I will get your sister to stop calling you So-tan and get her to stop showing you so much affection."

Sona looked at Ryu with wide eyes, hearing that he could stop her sister from smothering her with so much affection would be a dream come true. Don't get her wrong Sona loved Serafall but Serafall could be too overbearing at times, such as the time she visited the human world with her once and some boys were bullying her. Well 2 days later the boys were on the news, said to be missing.

"Deal!" Sona couldn't have accepted the deal faster, since this was a deal of a lifetime. Ryu just smiled at the girl already knowing how this chess game was going to end as he put the present he got from Cedric in his pocket.

One Game Later

Sona could be seen on the ground on her knees crying into her hands, while Ryu stood behind her petting her.

"You should've known how that was going to end I mean come you haven't beaten me once before." Sona just kept crying all while muttering about evil white haired geniuses.

"You won again didn't you Ryu-kun?" Ryu saw Serafall standing at the doorway holding two gifts that looked to be the same size.

"Yeah I did, and guess what since I won Sona has to watch the second season of Levi-tan!" Sona started crying harder, while Serafall giggled at the scene.

"Your evil you know that Ryu-san" "I'm a devil what do you expect and its Ryu-kun now So-tan. So what's in the boxes Sera-Chan?" Serafall giggled before pulling Ryu out of Sona's room.

"Why don't we let Sona cool down a bit okay Ryu-kun?" Ryu looked at Sona and saw that she was ready to pull her hair out, which was a comical sight for a 9 year old. "Alright Sera-Chan, and you still haven't told me what's in the boxes yet!"

Even though Ryu was intelligent for his age he was still a 10 year old boy.

Serafall handed the gift that had devil wing design on it to Ryu and before she could say a word Ryu had ripped it open and was looking at what he had gotten. It was a black book that had a red spine with the design of a devil on the front, the book looked to be at least 2 inches thick.

"Uh, Sera-Chan why did you get me a book, I can't read since the Gremory house talked about how a half-breed doesn't deserve to learn how to read or write."

Serafall was inwardly cursing herself out for forgetting that and had to remember that she had to go and have herself a talk with the Gremorys. She then came up with an idea to help Ryu.

"Ryu-kun how about I teach you how to read and write?" "But you're a Satan and don't think you can get away from your paperwork just to teach me."

Serafall pouted cutely, "Fine, when I'm busy So-tan can teach you while I'm facing the worst enemy in existence!"

Ryu smiled at his best friend, "So what kind of book is it anyway, it better not be about history, you know how much I hate history." Serafall giggled at her friend "It's not a history book Ryu it's actually a book about magic and I plan on teaching it to you."

When Ryu heard the word magic he started bouncing off the walls. Serafall wasn't surprised since Ryu had fallen in love with magic since he first saw Serafall freeze people with her ice magic when the people had caught him and were just about to hurt him. The only problem was that he wasn't allowed to learn magic since it would make him stronger, which was what most of the devil population was scared of.

"Ryu-kun I can't teach you until you calm down," Serafall giggled since she was the same when she had first learned magic.

Serafall spoke in a serious tone as Ryu calmed down, "Now I know how you are forbidden to learn any magic, but this will be our little secret between you, me, and your teachers." Ryu nodded his head since he knew if anyone found out he was leaning magic he would be punished before a confused expression crossed his face when he heard the word teachers, meaning more than one, when he thought only Serafall will be training him.

"Yeah, Ryu you'll have other teachers, even though most times it will be me I can't be there all the time even though I want to," Serafall whispering the last bit to herself.

"Your teachers will be your uncles Falibum, Ajuka, me, and a person from the House of Phenex." Ryu sighed in relief since it wasn't any person that hurt him because he was from the Nephilem House.

Falibum was a lazy and laidback uncle to Ryu since every time Ryu came by Falibum would most likely be taking a nap. Though the time he was awake Falibum would tell him stories about the Great War and teach Ryu battle strategies since Falibum didn't know what kids like and really didn't care. That though was the reason why Ryu would always beat Sona.

Now Ajuka was the crazy uncle in the family since every time he came over he would talk about his experiments and their results. Since Ryu and Serafall didn't really like science that much they would just smile at Ajuka and nod their heads like they understand what he is saying.

The house of Phenex was family to Ryu though the only thing he didn't like was Riser Phenex. The kid was too spoiled for his own good and arrogant as well, even though they only met once Ryu from then on he would never like Riser. Though the house of Phenex had helped him by getting him out of the open when the other devils were hunting for him and would heal him, they just couldn't get him out of his beatings since they could go to jail for hurting citizens and only Serafall is allowed to hurt them since she is a Satan.

"Give me the other box in your hand! I want to open it and find out what's inside!" Serafall sweat dropped a little seeing how fast his attention turned to something new.

After handing him the gift just like the first one it was out of its wrapping paper as quick as a flash and in Ryu's hand was a book as big as the first one he got, the difference was that this one was white with a gold spine with a design of an angel on the front.

"Hey Sera-Chan is this a book on magic as well and if it is why is it different from the first one?" "Well Ryu-kun the black book was from me and it deals with learning devil magic, while the white one is from your uncles Falibum and Ajuka" "Was Falibum too lazy to get a present for me himself and piggy back off of Ajuka or was Ajuka to busy and piggy backed off of Falibum?"

Serafall laughed out how ridiculous and true it was, "No, they both thought up this gift for you and thought it would be stupid to get you the same book and anyways the white book is on learning holy magic."

Ryu already knew of how the House of Nephalem was the only house able to use holy magic and since he was part of the house he could too.

"How are you going to teach me holy magic when you're a devil Sera-Chan?" Ryu asked as he tilted his head to the left a little causing Serafall to start hugging Ryu into her breast.

Ryu struggled to get out since he couldn't breathe even he knew he couldn't get out since she had an iron grip and he was not even close to being stronger than a Satan.

Serafall finally let Ryu go as he started gulping as much air as he could.

Ryu then pointed at Serafall's breast, "Those things almost killed me!" Serafall giggled before she cupped her breast. "My girls were just trying to say hi Ryu-kun!" "Well your girls almost killed me!" Serafall laughed.

"Before your girls tried to kill me how are you supposed to teach me holy magic?"

"Well your teacher Azazel will be teaching you how to use holy magic." Ryu looked at his friend like she had grown a second head. "How in the world did you get the leader of the Grigori to agree to teach me holy magic?" Ryu was stunned and who wouldn't be when your best friend got you a teacher who was the leader of the fallen angels. His friend chuckled darkly, "Don't worry Ryu-kun your Sera-Chan has her ways of getting men to do what she wants." Ryu just looks at his friend a little worried before he got excited at learning magic.

"Now Ryu listen we'll start your training tomorrow and it will be in lightning magic so be prepared, and don't tell anyone about this except for your friends." Ryu nodded his head as he held his books closely to his chest.

Serafall then took the two books away from Ryu, "Now it getting dark and you need to get back and we wouldn't want the Gremory clan to find out about your presents."

Ryu nodded his head as he took the present he got from Cedric, which was still wrapped and gave it to Serafall as he turned away and walked off in the direction of his tormentors.

"Ryu-kun don't you want to open your present?" "I'll open it tomorrow when I visit and anyways I have to get going I already know I'll get punished for not getting back in time. For some reason they've been favoring the whip for the last few days."

If Ryu had turned around he would've seen the furious look on his friend's face, but since he didn't he kept walking.

Tears started to silently fall from Serafall's eyes as she looked at her best friend who was walking back into the lion's den. 'I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you Ryu.' Serafall turned around and walked back to her estate.

 _ **The Gremory Estate**_

Ryu walked into the Gremory Estate to find Rias and Sirzechs both looking at him with hate and anger in their eyes.

"Isn't it past your bedtime Rias and what do I owe the pleasure of you being here Sirzechs?" The two just glared at Ryu as he walked past the both of them before he was stopped by Sirzechs who was squeezing his shoulder, which felt like it was about to shatter.

"This is where I live half-breed and what I want to know is where you were?"

"Well if you must know I was with Serafall and if that's all I'm going to bed I ask that you let go of me please." Ryu pushed Sirzechs off of him and walked off before Ryu hit the floor.

"You will show us respect half-breed!" Ryu looked up to see Rias showing of her power of Destruction and it wasn't hard to guess that she was the one that shot him in the back.

Ryu pushed himself off the ground and walked off, which seemed to piss Rias off even further as she got ready to hit Ryu again, before Sirzechs stopped her, "We'll deal with this in the morning, but for now you need to be going to bed."

Rias stomped off to her room, while Sirzechs just watched Ryu's retreating figure. 'Only a few more years and that nuisance will be gone.'

'I will have my vengeance one day. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but someday it will come." Those were Ryu's thoughts as he slept on the cold hard floor in the boiler room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of High school dxd**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **2 Years Later**_

In the back yard of the Phenex estate a young boy could be seen playing with a white ball of fire. The boy had on white joggers and a black shirt that had a yin-yang design. This boy was Ryu Nephalem and he was practicing with his fire magic at the moment.

Over the past two years Ryu could say that they had been the best and worst times of his life, from learning to read and write from his friend Serafall or coming close to mastering to mastering the basics to holy magic in only five months, which had taken Azazel by surprise.

Though if Ryu thought about it his favorite moment would have to be the time he became friends with Koneko Toujou 1 year ago.

 _ **Flashback**_

Ryu could be seen laying on the ground with blood pouring out his leg and stomach, as well as third degree burns on his back where the whiplashes were. The mob had just dispersed from him all grumbling about how they weren't allowed to kill the half-breed.

'Well damn they've gotten a hell of a lot rougher. But to hell with them…Wait there are already in hell. Well to heaven with them their going to have to try harder than that if they want to hurt me.' Ryu thought before he felt someone watching him from a distance. 'I guess another one of those assholes want a shot at me.'

"Come out all ready I know you're out there some come on and get your hit in like everybody else it not like it hurts anyway I've gone through worse so come on!"

Like Ryu expected someone came out but it wasn't what he expected.

Instead of one of the regular citizen devils that beat him up it was a white haired girl and hazel eyes with an emotionless expression on her face, but Ryu could see the confusion and sadness in the girl's eyes.

"So what are you here for little one and from the confusion in your eyes I know that you don't want to hurt me like those dickheads that just left." The little girl just shook her head as looked at Ryu.

Ryu knew she wanted an answer as to why he was just tortured in the middle of town.

Pushing himself into a sitting position he patted the ground next to him and the girl shook her head. He just shrugged, "So you want to know why I was up there getting tortured don't you?" The girl nodded her head as she moved closer to Ryu.

"Well if must know there is a saying, "Humans fear what they can't control or understand." But the same can be said for devils even more so. They fear me because of my ability to use holy magic. Those devils feared the Nephalem House so much that they decided to kill all my family under the suspicion that they would one day rebel."

He looked at the girl to see if she understood him and surprisingly she did and she was sitting right beside him. Seeing that she understood him Ryu kept speaking. "After they did that they kept my mother alive only on the whim of her birthing a son, and after I was born they killed her, since she couldn't be molded to into their ideal Nephalem solider.

"Now the reason why I am alive is because when I grow up they plan to use me as a breeding factory and they also hope for me to see things there way and all that torture is what they call of how to discipline me."

When Ryu looked at the girl he saw tears running down her face, before he saw that she was looking at the scars lining his body from the whiplash marks, burns that came from the devils using fire magic and the stab wound he had on his stomach when one of the devils decided to bring a spear to his last torture session.

Ryu started to pet the girl's head as he tried to calm her down, "Hey don't cry I'm not dead and I don't intend to die any time soon so don't cry over this it doesn't even hurt anymore."

The girl started to wipe her tears away and lean into Ryu's hand that was petting her.

"Now that I've answered your question why don't you answer mine?" She nodded her head since it was the least she could do. "Well I was wondering what your name was and why I haven't seen you around here before."

The girl mumbled under her breath, but Ryu was able to catch her name. "So your name is Koneko. That's a cute name for someone as cute as you." The now named Koneko blushed at being called cute.

"So Koneko why haven't I seen you around these parts before?" Koneko mumbled under her breath again, but this time Ryu wasn't able to catch a word.

"What did you say?" Koneko repeated what she said in a shy voice, "This is my first time out of the Gremory estate since I am to become Rias Gremory's future rook piece and they don't want me to get hurt since I am one of the last of my people." Ryu had a dark look on his face but it quickly vanished before Koneko could catch it.

 _ **Flashback End**_

From that day Ryu became Koneko's best friend and the only person to ever get her to show any emotion. Also that day Koneko has had a deep seated hatred of all Gremory when she saw how Ryu was treated at the Gremory estate.

This caused Koneko to show even less emotion near any devil that wasn't friends with Ryu. The only reason Koneko hadn't hurt Rias for how she treated Ryu because of her promising him that she wouldn't so the Gremorys didn't hurt his new friend.

But when there is good there is evil and that evil came in the form of a girl by the name Akeno Himejima. When Ryu first met her he had hoped that she wasn't like Rias. Though it seemed like Ryu was all out of luck.

 _ **Flashback**_

Ryu was walking into the Gremory state coming back from training in his holy lightning training with Azazel.

Coming in he came face to face with a girl with long black hair, which was tied into a ponytail, and violet eyes.

"Hello and who might you be?" "My name is Akeno Himejima and it's nice to meet you." Ryu narrowed his eyes at Akeno. "How do you know my name Himejima?"

Akeno gave Ryu a dark smirk as she shot him in the chest with lightning magic at point blank range, which blew a hole through the right side of his chest. Akeno had a look of sadistic glee as she saw the blood running out of the wound in his chest.

"I hope that that didn't hurt too bad cause the Gremorys told me how you were a bad person and how I could punish you any way I want."

Ryu spat into Akeno's face causing her to frown, "Your just like that redheaded bitch and her family!" Akeno shot lightning through Ryu's right hand with a furious expression, while Ryu just grunted in pain.

"You won't talk to Rias and her family that, cause if it weren't for them I would be dead!" Ryu smiled at her with blood seeping out her mouth, "They're just controlling you that is what they do, but if you can't believe me, then take your best shot lightning bitch."

Akeno smiled at Ryu before she pulled out a vial and poured them on his wound, causing them to slowly start to heal.

"You better hope you have a high pain tolerance because tonight is going to be a long night for you Ryu-kun!"

'Shit! Another cold-hearted bitch and what's more she had to be a sadist could this get any worse.' It seemed like fate wasn't on Ryu's side, because Rias had walked into the room with a smile on her face.

Ryu looked at the ceiling, 'Fate just loves to fuck with me doesn't it. Well I already know what's going to happen, might as well stoke the fire.'

"Isn't past your bedtime red you wouldn't want that douche of a brother to punish you." Rias slapped Ryu, "Sorry I don't mean douche I meant that dick of a brother you have!"

Akeno zapped Ryu with some of her lightning, "Can't we all just get along here?" Rias smiled at Ryu before bended down towards him cupping his chin, "All disobedient servants must be punished."

Ryu laughed, "I didn't think a cold-hearted bitch like you would care about punishing little old me. That is what the citizens of the Underworld are for." Rias started to make a ball of red energy with her power of destruction. She then turned to Akeno who seemed right on the verge of committing murder.

"Akeno how long do you think Ryu will last before he starts to scream with thus grinding against his flesh?"

Akeno smiled at Rias, "Don't know but let's see how long you can hold that on him before you run out.

Ryu just looked at them crazy, 'What the fuck! I mean who the fuck teaches their kids how to torture people!'

Rias put the ball on energy onto Ryu's stomach as it started to burn through his flesh, while Akeno looked at her friend with glee. Ryu in his case gritted his teeth together doing his best to see through the pain.

 _ **Flashback End**_

Ryu started to rub his stomach remembering that if it had stayed on him any longer it would have destroyed one of his organs.

"That redheaded bitch almost killed me but who isn't these days." Ryu threw the white fireball he had at a practice dummy and watched as the dummy melted in only a few seconds.

"Why train when you're already strong as it is." Ryu turned around to see his friend Riser watching him from under the shade of a tree.

Riser looked to about the same age as Ryu. He had short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. At the moment he was wearing a red t-shirt with blue flames as a design and blue jeans.

Ryu and Riser had become friends when Ryu first came over to the Phenex estate. At first when Ryu had met him Riser was a complete asshole full of arrogance and going on and on about he was just a peasant compared to an immortal Phenex.

Though after telling him who I was he apologized since he and mostly all of the devil population had heard how Ryu was tortured and the reason for it. After spending time with Riser for a while Ryu was able to get rid of most of his ego and arrogance after he beat it out of him.

"You know the reason I train and I am not even close to the level want to be at, but why don't you train Riser." "Ryu I'm a Phenex we're immortal and because of our instant regeneration it makes me and my family invincible."

Ryu shook his head at his friend, "Those abilities make you physically invincible Riser but not mentally so you should train your mind and get rid of that arrogance you're showing or I will beat it out of you like I did the last time." Riser flinched when he heard that, since he still had the scar from the last match which should've been impossible.

"Damnit Ryu you always have to contradict me and anyways training your mind is the Sitri House's job and any way only something holy can harm a devil mentally, so really all I have to do is stay away from angels and fallen angels that seems simple enough, since I never really planned on leaving the Underworld."

"You forgot about me Riser, I can use holy magic." "I know that, but we're friends and the only time we fight are those occasional spars and you aren't allowed to use your holy magic." Ryu nods his head since Riser got him there.

"So how do you feel that marriage arrangement you have with that bitch?" Riser snorted, "I don't care, the only reason I'm doing this is for the betterment off our race since pure-blooded devil births are low."

You do know that the bitch will try her very best to get out of the contract and her brother will try and help her do it?" Riser nodded his head before he sent his friend a worried look.

"How bad are the wounds then?" Ryu lifted up is shirt and Riser saw a long jagged scar that reached from Ryu's left shoulder to his right hip and it looked like it could have been an inch deep making him cringe.

Ryu pulled his shirt down as he shrugged his shoulders, "It's doing fine but it hurts when I move my arms, it will be fine after I get some Phenex tears from your mom or sister later. I just don't get why they leave a house full of suits of armor quipped with swords when there are kids in the house."

Riser shrugged his shoulders, "You do know they probably did that on purpose and it was used to give the kid the idea of hurting you with it?"

"Yeah I guessed that, so how about a spar you still haven't beaten me yet?" Riser shook his head, "I'm not about to fight you Ryu, if you hadn't knocked the arrogance out of me I probably would but I don't want to fight in a match I already know that I'll lose."

Ryu frowned, "Man you can be so boring at times I guess I'll go play with Ravel, I just hope she's not in her tsun tsun mode." Riser laughed, "Dude, whenever you come over she acts like a tsundere."

"See ya yakitori." "I told you to stop calling me that!" Ryu smiled as he walked away. "I'll stop calling you that when you win a match against me."

Ryu started running when Riser started throwing fireballs at him and laughed when Riser missed, which was every time before Ryu was made it to the door of the Phenex estate where one fireball hit him in the back of the head.

Riser laughed as Ryu went inside grumbling about a lucky Phenex, before he bumped into the person he was looking for.

Helping the person up Ryu came face to face with Ravel Phenex.

Ravel had dark blue eyes like her brother Riser and long blonde hair that was tied into twin tails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a v-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She wore a long pink dress with white frills and a magenta colored bow in the front.

"Hey Ra-Chan I was just looking for you!" Ravel blushed before had an angry look and went into tsundere mode.

"Stop acting so casual you're supposed to act like the clan heir you are!" Ryu patted her head earning a blush. "Now why should I act like a clan heir when I shall never be treated as such Ravel?" Ravel bit her lip already knowing Ryu's situation, since her mother told her when Ryu's story when he first came over.

"Ra-Chan I'm going to need some Phenex tears." Ravel started too looked at Ren like she was about to cry. "Don't worry the wound already healed I just need it so I don't feel small spasms of pain when move my arms."

Ravel nodded her head as she went to grab a vial of Phenex tears with Ryu following her. "Who knew the tsundere cared so much about me," Ryu said playfully.

"I'm not a tsundere!" "Don't worry Ra-Chan I like your tsun tsun mode." Ravel punched Ryu in the before she gave him the vial.

Ravel's face turned as crimson when Ryu took his shirt off in front of her. "W-what are y-you doing, "Ravel stuttered. "Well after the spasms heal I'm going to stretch to make sure everything is in perfect order and that's what I normally do when I start my stretches."

Ryu then gave Ravel a sly grin, "But you should already know that Ra-Chan, since I know you been watching me do my stretches whenever I come over."

Steam started to come out of Ravel's head as she vehemently tried to deny Ryu's claims.

"It's alright tsun-Chan your secret is safe with me." "I'm not a tsundere Ryu!" Ryu looked at a watch on his wrist, which had been a present from Cedric Sitri two years ago. Looking at the time he knew he had to get back to the Gremory estate.

"Looks like I got to get going Ravel, but before I go take this." Ryu handed Ravel an envelope that was addressed to her and her family.

"Only open it at midnight tonight." Ravel nodded her head confused before she laid the envelope on the counter. "I'll see around Ra-Chan." Ryu kissed Ravel on the forehead and left before she could question him.

"So you're really going through with it huh?" Ryu saw Riser leaning on the front gates to his family's estate. "Yeah, I mean why should I stay in a place where almost everyone wants me dead or as a weapon for their own use. That is why I've decided I'm going to leave the Underworld."

"You make it sound so easy, but if you could leave anytime you wanted why now do you decide you need to leave?"

Ryu smiled at friend, "My plan is to get stronger and I can only get stronger through experience. So it is in my best interest to leave the Underworld."

"You know you will be breaking a lot of people's hearts?" Ryu nodded his head and handed Riser two envelopes with one addressed to the Sitri House and the other addressed to a Koneko Toujou.

Riser sighed, "You know you could tell them yourself?" "Yeah, but they'll make it harder for me to leave. So as a friend please just do this one thing for me." Riser ran a hand through hair.

"Fine! But what do you plan to do when you get out of the Underworld?" "I'll stay with Azazel for a while and train. After that I'll improvise." Ryu put out his hand as Riser grasped it and nodded to his friend.

 _ **Time Skip**_

"So you really plan on leaving the Underworld?" These words were spoken by none other than Ajuka Beelzebub.

Ajuka had light blue eyes and slick backed green hair. He was wearing a green suit at the moment.

Ryu nodded he head, "Yeah and I was wondering if my uncle would allow me to get an Evil Piece set." Ajuka smiled at Ryu.

"Oh course I would like for you to have friends on your journey, so come with me." Ryu followed his uncle into the lab.

Ajuka then walked towards Ryu holding a chess set. "All you have to do is send some of your power into this set.

Holding out both of his hands Ryu sent holy magic through one and devil magic through the other. Both Ajuka and Ryu watched as the some pieces started to morph into what Ajuka called a mutated piece, before the whole board emitted a white flash that blinded the two.

After the light the dispersed Ajuka saw something that shocked him. Instead of there being 16 pieces there were instead 19, and that each piece was emitting holy and demonic energy.

"So does this happen often?" Ajuka shook his head, "In all my time since making the Evil Piece System this has never happened before not even for any of your family members when they got a peerage," Ajuka said in shock.

"Well it doesn't matter to me since it just means I'll have more friends." Ajuka looked at his nephew and smiled.

"Only you would think that way." Ajuka looked at the 3 extra pieces, which were a mutated queen, a bishop, and pawn. 'I can only guess the excess power he poured in was enough to create these three pieces and with the way they're emitting a holy and demonic signature I think it might gift the people reincarnated to have the ability to use both demonic and holy magic. Though why can I feel a draconic power as well?'

"Well Uncle Ajuka it about time I leave." "What about Serafall you know she be the most heartbroken when she hears about you leaving?"

Ryu held his head down, "Yeah I know, but she will understand why I did this and I'll make it up to her when I come back."

Ajuka frowned, "When do you plan on coming back?" Ryu shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but you know if it was my choice I would never come back to this hell hole."

"I know don't forget about us Ryu." Ryu smiled at Ajuka.

"Now why would I ever forget my family?" Ryu handed Ajuka an envelope, which was addressed to Serafall.

"That letter is telling Sera-Chan how I feel, so I'm trusting that you give it to her." Ajuka nodded his head and smiled at Ryu, who started gathering energy around himself to teleport.

"Goodbye Ajuka and tell Sera-Chan to wait for me." The moment the words left Ryu's lips he was gone and to would be the last time anyone would see the last heir to the Nephalem House for a while.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 **I got a review asking me if Ryu would have a sacred gear, to answer your question he won't, since the things I already have planned with Ryu's powers and a sacred gear would be too Op.**

 **Ryu will start off strong but I don't want him too strong that he could take down Sirzechs easily so no Op Ryu. Though he will develop into being Op as the story goes on.**

 **Issei Harem: Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Asia (maybe), Gabriel, Kuno, Momo (maybe), and Le Fay**

 **Ryu's Harem: Female peerage members, Serafall, Kuroka, Koneko, Irina, Ravel, and Rossweisse.**

 **I plan to keep the position of one pawn open. So in the reviews tell me who you want it to be and I'll set up a poll.**

 **FEAR THE REAPER'S WRATH!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**7 Years Later**_

"It looks like the time has finally." These words were spoken by a man who stood onto top of a skyscraper watching the sunset in the distance.

This man stood at 5 foot 9 with shoulder-length black and white hair that was split down the middle, he had eyes that would look odd to others, where the left was white with the pupil being a black moon and his right eye was black with a white sun as a pupil. He was dressed in a black overcoat over a t-shirt with a red dragon designed on the front and blue jeans with yin-yang designed sneakers. This man was Ryu Nephalem.

Ryu turned around as he saw a teleportation circle appear and a girl take its place.

She stood at 5 foot 2 with shoulder-length blonde hair that formed two bangs on the side of her face and the right side of her hair tied up using a ribbon that truly showed off her green eyes. She wore a short-sleeved button-up shirt with a red bow on the collar and a plaid skirt that reached mid-thigh. This girl was Yuki Yoshida, a vampire ninja and Ryu's pawn.

Ryu had met Yuki during one of his training trips, where he made a stop in her village to learn magic, where in exchange the society wanted one of their own to join his peerage and lead their race to greatness. Though how he had met Yuki had been purely accidental, where Yuki had accidently tripped over him and kissed him. This is where Ryu learned that it was vampire ninja tradition that you would be married to the first person you kiss, which had made Yuki his wife who had always wanted to get married. When the whole society heard this they decided Yuki would be a part of his peerage since they were married making Yuki his first pawn.

"So Yuki how is the mission going for Chess?" Yuki scowled as she gave her husband a folder that had a picture of a brown-haired male giving off a lecherous smile.

"His name is Issei Hyoudou and Azazel has reason to belief that this boy holds the boosted gear." Ryu nodded his head since his sensei was usually right about anything that had to do with sacred gears.

"What can you tell me about him?" The scowl on Yuki's face turned into a look of disgust as she described the boy to her master.

"That boy is a disgusting and perverted piece of filth and Chess agreed with me. This boy goes to Kuoh Academy, where the entire school knows him as being a part of the 'Perverted Trio' a group of Issei and two of friends doing whatever they can to see a girl naked. Such as the time Chess told me how they hid in girls' locker room when the Kendo Team was getting undressed, but no matter what even when they are caught and beaten they just keep getting back up and start peeping again!"

Ryu scowled at Issei's picture after hearing this, 'I can understand if you were a small pervert but to repeatedly peep on a girl, this kid must be a huge pervert. That or he could be masochist.'

"Ryu-kun if this wasn't a serious mission then Chess would've called Kurome to kill Issei the moment she heard how he keeps yelling about how he will become a harem king." Ryu shivered since his whole peerage knew how much Kurome hated perverts after a couple had tried peeking on her in the hot springs, and let's just say that those guys will never be able to reproduce again and the moment her sister found out well know could ever find a body.

"Anyway has Ra-Chan started her mission yet Yuki?" Yuki nodded as she looked at her watch, "Yeah she started and if you can get to the park in 5 minutes then you should have enough time to see the second phase come in to play."

"I'll be there and tell the three to get ready for their mission. Azazel is getting worried and this mission will prove my suspicion correct." Yuki nodded her head unprepared for Ryu to kiss her.

Pulling back Ryu smiled at his wife's dazed expression. "You still taste sweet Yuki-Chan." Yuki blushed playfully punching Ryu.

A magic circle started forming around Ryu as he smiled, "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8 Yuki-Chan for our date, and don't brag to the other girls, especially not Eu-Chan."

"It's time the world sees the return of the Nephalem House and by my name I will have justice." Ryu then disappeared in a swirl of black flames that left only a white rose where he had stood.

Yuki smiled before picking up the rose and shook her head, "And that's what I love about him." Yuki then let her devil wings burst out her back as she jumped off the building flying off.

 _ **The Park**_

Ryu watched as Issei was reincarnated devil using Rias's 8 of pawn pieces from an elevated position in a tree. 'Just as planned, but before I go why not a little fun have.'

Out of nowhere Rias found herself tied up in a compromising position that had her ass in the air with her face looking at the ground in midair.

"What the maou!? Who did this!? Show yourself cowered so I can see your face before I destroy you!" Rias shouted as she tried to get out of the rope binding her.

"I don't think you're in a position to demand anything from me, and how do you plan to destroy me if you can't even get out of that rope?" Out of the shadows came a tall figure dressed in a black cloak which obscured their face and in their hand they held a scythe, which started to hover over her body.

"I'm am the sister of Lucifer, do you think that this stupid rope can hold me?" Rias tried to break the rope with her Power of Destruction, but it didn't work, in fact Rias started to feel weaker as if the rope itself was draining her of her powers.

"Well this be the moment where your body starts to feel weak as if drained and you yell at me about what's going on." Rias struggled against her bonds before she started to wince as the rope tightened against her.

"I would like it if you would stop struggling since, it's impossible for you to get out of that rope and listen to what I have to say."

"I am Rias Gremory, Heiress to the Gremory House and sister to Lucifer, why should I listen to some peasant?" The figure chuckled before they placed the tip of their scythe on her spine making her freeze her actions.

"Now it looks like I've got your attention you will listen or I will send you back to your brother in a wheelchair." Rias stayed quiet not wanting to take that risk.

"It looks like the heiress knows how to take orders and not just give them, good job." She would have retorted if the scythe hadn't moved to her neck making her start to fear for her life.

"I want you to send a message to Sirzechs for me and I may think about letting you and the boy go." Rias nodded her head not wanting to be in this situation any longer than she had to.

"Tell him that the Reaper of Balance has come to Kuoh." The figure started to walk away leaving Rias still tied up. "You bastard! Get me out of this rope!" This figured stopped walking and started laughing. "You think I would release you before I left the area? The answer is no. 10 minutes after I have left those binds will disperse and you will be free."

"When my brother hears of this he will destroy you!" The figure shrugged their shoulders. "I could care less what he does, since he would have to find me first and with being a maou, he has more important things to do than destroy me." The figured was caught in a swirl of white flames disappearing only leaving behind a black rose.

Rias was frozen for few seconds as the figured disappeared, she was able to sense the person's magical capacity and what she saw scared her.

What she sensed was that their power looked to be twice the size of a high-class devils capacity and what scared her was that it felt malicious as if being swallowed and stuck inside an endless void

'That power! It was larger than mine and Akeno's combined! If I could get that power into to my peerage I could get out of the contract. Who you were I will catch you and make you sorry for humiliating me.'

Rias then fell to the ground as the rope disappeared. She stood up and dusted herself off before a magic circle surrounded her and Issei, who had was somehow still unconscious.

As they disappeared Rias decided to let Issei heal on his own, and let her brother what had just happened to her.

 _ **Grigori Headquarters**_

In a swirl of flames Ryu appeared in what looked to be an office and from looking around Ryu knew that whosever office it was had to be a giant pervert because on the edge of their desk held playboy magazine organized by month. Also that on their walls were wallpapers of naked playboy bunnies, with the rug being the same. Hell, even their wallpaper for their computer was a woman's breast.

"It looks like you found my office Ryu." Ryu turned to find himself face to face with a blonde-haired man in the front and black in the back wearing a black suit. This was Ryu's sensei Azazel, leader of the fallen angels.

"I should have known this was your office sensei, you were always a pervert after you fell from heaven for…what it you said again…was taking an appreciation for the female body."

Azazel nodded, "That's right Ryu and I already know you took those words to heart if anything by looking at your peerage." His face turned pale as he looked to find his pupil's bishop and knight ready to cut off his manhood and his head.

Standing in front of Azazel were two girls with their swords positioned to cut off both of Azazel's heads off.

The first girl that had her sword positioned at his top head stood at 5 foot 4 with long black hair that reached her knees and red eyes. She wore a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie. Also she wore red gauntlets that matched the red scabbard attached to her right side. This was Akame and she was one of Ryu's knights.

The girl beside Akame had black hair like Akame though it was shorter that reached just to her shoulders, which matched her black eyes. She wore a black sailor uniform and red gauntlets with a black scabbard. The girl was Kurome, Akame's sister and Ryu's bishop.

Ryu found the two sisters during one of their missions where their mission was to kill him because he wasn't human. Though their teamwork was flawless Ryu still won in the end where he found out from them that since they were kids that they were trained to be assassins and now that they had failed there missions they were going to be killed when they returned or hunted down. Taking pity and seeing how well the two worked together Ryu decided for them to join his peerage under the promise that he would protect them.

"Would you like it if I cut off your manhood like I did your brethren who peeked on me in the hot springs?" Kurome asked, as Azazel flinched remembering those terrified screams that day.

"I was just kidding you guys can't you take a joke! So why don't you put those swords away and talk like civilized people!" Azazel was sweating before sighing in relief when the swords were sheathed.

"Not that I mind that you two are here, what are you doing here cause last I checked you were in Italy tracking a rouge exorcist." The two gave him a small smile before a serious look crossed their face.

"The man we've been tracking goes by Freed Sellzen and we tracked him here to Kuoh, and before we start tracking him we wanted to tell you we were back." Akame answered.

"Well I would tell you to be careful, but I know you two don't need it and I just warn you to watch out you should remember that the heiress to the Gremory and Sitri house are in Kuoh, so try and avoid them at all costs. You don't need to worry about Sona, but Gremory will try and manipulate you if she finds out you two hold sacred gears."

Both nodded and even though they didn't show it they were happy that he cared about their wellbeing.

"Well now that you two are back, why not head home the others have missed just as much as I have." They smiled and disappeared in a magic circle, but not before they both sent a death glare towards Azazel, who was hiding behind Ryu looking over his shoulder.

Ryu shoved Azazel off of him and turned to him in seriousness, "It has happened again Azazel and they didn't listen to what was stated in our contract." Azazel frowned as he was handed a folder with a picture of an average woman clipped two it.

"Her name was Saku Marie, she was married with one son, from diagnoses she was raped before being killed by a stray devil that was in the area. When I checked to see if the family was compensated I come to find that they were not!"

"I gave them a chance to stay in Kuoh without any payments just a few rules to be followed. I could've understood if they had never found the body, but what I come to find is her body being destroyed by the Gremory!" Ryu yelled in the end.

The city Kuoh itself was owned by none other than Ryu after he had bought it from the Yokai in Kyoto, though to avoid being found it was put under Azazel's name. One day Sirzechs and Serafall made a deal with Azazel for their little sisters to stay in Kuoh. The contract stated that the two could stay under the rules that they weren't allowed to obtain powerful sacred gear users into ones peerage without Azazel's approval and that if any humans were to die by supernatural means then the family of deceased relative must be compensated. Lastly neither are allowed to be involved in any fallen angel business.

Now the problem at hand was that in the last 6 months there have been18 human deaths by supernatural means and only have of those families were compensated and Ryu looked to find out that they were all compensated by Sona Sitri. This told him that only one of them was obeying the contract and the latest incident with the Hyoudou boy just proved it.

"So what do you plan to do then kick them out of Kuoh and back to the Underworld?" Ryu shook his head, "No, since So-tan didn't do anything wrong it wouldn't be right. It is this Gremory that is the problem and the reason she can't be kicked out is because of her brother, who would pitch a fit."

"So what will you do since kicking her out is out of the option?" Ryu pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

"I'll send an emissary to Serafall and tell her about the broken contract and how we expect to be compensated." Azazel nodded as a magic circle appeared beside Ryu.

As it disappeared a women stood there smiling at Ryu before she hugged him.

The women stood at a height of 4 feet and 11 inches with blue hair that stretched to her chin. She had red eyes, pointed ears, and fangs jutting out her mouth. She wore a low cut black and white dress that showed she was well-endowed and detached black sleeves. As the dress trailed down one could see how it emphasized her hips as. On the dress was a ribbon located on the back of her dress, and she wore black stockings and blue heels. This woman was Chess Belle, a vampire and Ryu's knight.

It had been before Ryu had found Akame and Kurome that he met Chess, who he had found in an alleyway just turning into a vampire and surrounded by two vampires, one male and the other female, with the female holding her down as it looked as if she was about to be raped by the male. If there was one thing that Ryu hated most in the world it was rape, so without wasting anytime he killed the male and the female, but not before the female had enough time to kill Chess. Ryu decided that Chess deserved a chance to live so he reincarnated her into his knight.

Chess hit him on the chest and scowled, "I can understand that I deserved that for giving you a mission to watch a pervert." Chess nodded, "As an I'm sorry how about I take you on a date now that you don't need watch the pervert anymore. Though since me already have one planned with Yuki tomorrow, I'll take you on one the day after hers." Chess smiled and kissed Ryu on the cheek.

"Though before that I need you to deliver a message to Serafall about the contract being broken." Ryu pulled out a letter and handed it to her as she frowned.

Before she could leave Ryu pulled her into a searing kiss that lasted a minute before he pulled away and smirked at her smile. "Don't tell the others about the date, and especially not Eu-Chan or Kurome since her and Akame just got back."

Chess had a glint in her eyes before it vanished just like the mischievous smile that had been on her face. "Now why would I do such a thing?" Ryu sweat dropped at the innocent smile.

"Because it's you." Ryu deadpanned before he kissed her forehead. "But I wouldn't want it any other way." Chess smiled before kissing Ryu's cheek and disappearing to the Sitri Estate.

Ryu sighed as he heard a perverted giggle escape his sensei's mouth.

"Keep that up sensei and I'll call Kurome back here" In a flash Azazel was on his knees holding Ryu's pants leg.

"Please don't call that demon back. Azazel will be a good fallen angel." Ryu sweat dropped, 'This is supposedly the leader of the fallen angels.'

"Fine! Just get off my leg I need to know when you can have that experiment done." Azazel got and dusted himself off, "Well it should be done in a week, so it will be ready for you by then."

"Thanks and now this conversation is over I've had enough of looking at this office so I'm going home and make sure all the documents are in place for tomorrow or Kurome will have herself a new puppet." Azazel shivered knowing what Kurome's sacred gear does to people.

Ryu smiled as he disappeared and Azazel chuckled as his pupil left, "Ryu you will go out to do great things,"

 _ **Serafall's Office**_

"It's good to see you again Chess, but you know that the next episode for the Magical Levi-tan won't be out for another week."

Ever since Chess began delivering messages for Serafall, the Satan had been getting her addicted to her show to the point that Chess would dress in the Magical Levi-tan during the show as she watched it with the Satan.

Chess shook her head, "I'm sorry but this is a business call Serafall." She handed the Satan Ryu gave her and explained what she was reading.

"During the last 6 months the contract has been broken multiple times and now Azazel wants compensation." Serafall's hair shadowed her eyes as she read the latest report.

"Chess are these reports true?" She nodded her head in displeasure and watched as the room's temperature dropped and ice started creeping along the edges of the room.

"Serafall just stop you know you can't change what has happened the best you can do is punish the one for letting it happen." Just like a switch being flipped the temperature returned to normal.

"I agree to the terms, it's only fair, but why would Azazel want a piece from the offending party's peerage?" Chess smirked, "You should know that the angels and fallen angels are both trying to build a reincarnation system like Ajuka and with that piece Azazel can research it and make his own."

Serafall nodded remembering a time when the reincarnation system had just come out and how angels and fallen had demanded they be given Ajuka's research since the devils were building their numbers.

"Now I was advised to say that you should not tell Sirzechs any of this since his sister is the offending party and with him being a siscon, he would surely try and keep Azazel from his payment."

"Chess I know you are a reincarnated devil, but I must ask, who is your master?" I only ask because all the times you visited you've only told me how much of a kind and caring man he is."

"Sorry, but not allowed to tell and I must be getting back to him now."

Chess started walking away, "I'll see you in a week Levi-tan to watch the new episode!" Serafall smiled before a look a horror crossed her face as she saw stacks of paperwork on her desk.

Chess laughed as she heard Serafall crying, "I wonder if Akane is willing to help me prank Rose." She grinned in thought at the possibilities as she disappeared in a magic circle.

 _ **Time Skip**_

"Master is home guys!" exclaimed a voice has Ryu walked through the front door.

Ryu looked around and found himself face to face with his queen, who had her breast pressed up against his chest, while he just deadpanned.

The woman in question was a height of 5 foot 3 and had long black hair with split bangs and gold cat-like pupils that went perfectly with her cat ears. She wore a black kimono, a yellow obi, and a set of golden beads decorated at her sides. The kimono opened at the shoulders giving anybody a clear view of her cleavage. This woman was Kuroka, Ryu's queen.

The way the two had met was when Ryu went looking for her when he had started investigating the reason why Kuroka killed her master. He had found out that her master wanted to use Koneko as experiment to see if it was possible to give devils the power to use Senjustu. After finding Kuroka he told her how he knew the truth and how Koneko was now being a servant of Gremory. As they were about to go leave each other Kuroka was attacked by devils who had seen her. Ryu helped and was able to kill all the devils, though not before Kuroka was fatally wounded. Ryu knew the only way to save her was through the reincarnation system, so he used his queen piece to override the bishop piece inside of her. This worked in the end and it also gave him a bishop piece as it was switched out with his queen. She accepted me as her master as long as she was allowed to watch over her sister when she wasn't on a mission for him.

"Kuroka you know that doesn't work on me, and I would stop now or do you want Eu-Chan to punish you?" Kuroka paled as she moved away from Ryu and looked around before vanishing up the stairs.

Ryu shook his head in amusement before he felt someone hugging him, looking down he saw his strongest peerage member.

The person hugging him was a girl standing 5 foot 1 with long straight silver hair and blue eyes. She was clad inn silver medieval armor, and wore a purple dress underneath. This girl was Eucliwood Hellscythe and Ryu's mutated queen.

Ryu had read about Eucliwood and knew how her powers were a curse to her to never be able to speak or show any emotion is a terrible life to live. He decided no one should have to live like that and decided if he ever found her he would be her friend. It just so happened that when he made that promise to himself Eucliwood had been in the area and heard him. She confronted him and wrote why he would want to be friends with a person that couldn't speak. He responded with how she could keep writing to speak until he finds a way for her to speak without fear of her powers. Eucliwood already knew he was a devil and asked if she could join his peerage, so she could stay closer to the only person that wanted to be her friend.

"It's good to see you too Eu-Chan, but how's your day been?" Ryu sighed as she turned her notebook to him where she wrote, "Fine, but can I go with you next time?"

"Eu, I told you as long as you wear that bracelet then you would be able to fully control your power, so stop writing and speak to me. Alright?" Ryu smiled as she started to speak, "I want to go with you the next time you leave." Eu said in a soft voice that sounded as smooth as silk.

"That's better and sure I would love to take you with me." Eu smiled and kissed Ryu's cheek before walking off in the direction of her room.

Ryu started his way towards the kitchen before he was stopped by Akame. "I assume we're having meat for dinner again." Akame nodded, "And that you ate all the meat with Kurome and now I have to go out to buy groceries. Is that right?" Akame nodded.

Ryu sighed before he shouted, "I'm heading to get groceries, whose coming with me?" He heard two pair of feet heading down the stairs as he saw his mutated pawn and his rook.

Coming down the stairs were two women, the first stood at 5 foot 8 with silver hair that reached her knees and light blue eyes. At the moment she had a wing-shaped hair clip. She wore a black tank top and blue jeans that hugged her showing off her curves. This woman was Rossweisse a Valkyrie and Ryu's rook.

Ryu met Rossweisse during a meeting he had with Odin. He stood up for her when Odin had told her why she didn't have a boyfriend. As a way to get his bodyguard a boyfriend he made a deal with Ryu. The deal was that Ryu could count the Norse faction as an ally if he would take Rossweisse as a peerage member. Ryu agreed that he would like the idea of a beautiful woman being a part of his peerage. This had caused the Valkyrie to blush and get flustered and before she could argue Odin tells her how this is the only way for her to break out of her shell, which got Ryu a Valkyrie to join his peerage.

The second woman stood at 5 foot 5 with long pink hair that did nothing to hide her wing-shaped ears or distract one from the halo over her head and her pupils were purple surrounded by a gold iris. She wore a long yellowish skirt and a bra that showed off the sides of her breast. This woman was Jibril an angel, Ryu's mutated pawn.

The meeting for Ryu and Jibril was that Jibril wanted to join his peerage as long as she could study him and his peerage members' new strengths when they joined. Upon asking why, she explained that knowledge was worth more than her life and that she couldn't miss such an opportunity. That was the day Ryu reincarnated an angel into his peerage.

"So let me guess" He pointed to Rossweisse, "There is some sort of sale going on that at the grocery store and you." Ryu pointed at Jibril, "You want to head to the book store to see if there's anything new." Both females nodded and stood in front of Ryu before he stopped Jibril.

"You know I'm not letting you out wearing that. We are trying to keep humans from knowing about the supernatural." Jibril snapped her fingers as her ears and halo disappeared and she was now wearing a yellow top that showed her midriff and white shorts that reached mid-thigh.

"Bring back meat." He turned around to see Akame in an apron that said I love meat.

"I'll bring back some meat, but Ra-Chan will be cooking so you don't eat it all." Ryu chuckled at the small pout displayed on her face. "Well let's get going gals before the store closes."

 _ **Time Skip**_

Ryu sweat dropped when he saw Rossweisse exit the store with clerks holding tons of shopping bags and Jibril walking out of a book store with a box filled with Ryu guessed were books.

"Rose now I don't mind, but why do we need all of this?" The Valkyrie in question smiled as she answered, "Because it was on sale and so we don't have to pay full price if we decide to get it later."

He turned to Jibril who was nose deep in a book, "Why didn't you stop her?" "I'm sorry master, but her reasoning was sound, so I allowed it and I was busy as well." Ryu shrugged before he took the bags away from the clerks surprising them, before they went back to work.

"All right let's go home I have to get ready for Chess's date." Ryu could feel the two girls glaring at his back and decided to settle the situation now before it got out of hand.

"Now before the two of you get angry you both remember her latest mission she finished." Both nodded, "Well if you remember that the person she had to watch was a pervert." Rossweisse nodded in understanding as did Jibril.

"Good and you two aren't allowed to be mad, I took you both out last week." Both blushed in embarrassment as the teleported home.

 _ **Home**_

"Alright I'm back! Ra-Chan if your home your cooking dinner!" Ryu chuckled to himself as he heard the woman cursed before walking past Ryu into the kitchen taking the groceries from him.

The woman stood at 5 foot 4 with long black hair that reached her hips and violet eyes. All she wore was one of Ryu's white t-shirts that was being stretched in the chest area, but did nothing to hide her legs that looked as if they could go on for miles and underneath all she wore was a black thong that left nothing for Ryu to imagine. This woman was Raynare and another of Ryu's pawn.

Now the reason as to why Raynare was a part of Ryu's peerage was because it had been an order from Azazel so the fallen angel would learn to obey orders from her master and not disobey her superiors. Also because Azazel couldn't handle her insubordination and dumping her on his student was easier.

"Don't call me Ra-Chan!" Ryu chuckled, "Do you really have to antagonize her like that dude." Ryu turned and saw his friend.

In front of him was a guy standing 5 foot 8 with light brown skin, long wild black hair and ocean blue eyes that did nothing to distract people from the long red scare on his left eye and the red triangle under his right eye. He wore a black muscle shirt that hugged his body showing off the abs underneath and white boxers. This man was Zackery Masayoshi Orion, Ryu's mutated pawn.

Ryu had met Zack during the time he had Kuoh under surveillance 2 months after Azazel made a deal with the Satans to let their little sisters stay in Kuoh. Ryu had seen how he used to be friends with Rias and Akeno before he was betrayed for not having what Rias needed, where they left him to be killed by a stray devil that had been following him. Ryu decided to reincarnate Zack under the feeling there was something special about him.

"Shut Zack and go make out with Gitsune I've had a long day as it is so I going to bed.

"Alright guys, I'm hitting the hay early, so I have to say save me some leftovers that means don't let Akame eat it all Kurome or I will ban you from eating sweets." He smiled when he heard the gasp of horror before he continued. "Lastly don't forget that three of you have a mission at Kuoh Academy tomorrow so be ready and good night."

 _ **Kuoh Academy**_

Kuoh Academy is one of the greatest and one of the most prestigious academies in the world, where it was divided into multiple divisions such as elementary, high school, and college.

The academy use to be an all-girls before the Board of Directors decided to make it a co-ed school making it an academy for now both male and females.

Though what people didn't know was it was being run by devils, but more specially, Rias Gremory. Before the Sitri and Gremory Heiresses arrived the school had actually been run by fallen angels so they could watch over the sacred gear users and protect them, but a month after Rias arrived for some reason all the staff that where fallen angels disappeared without a trace.

Currently three people were approaching the front office grabbing the attention of both the male and female population.

The first was a girl standing 5 foot 4 with short white hair and blue eyes. She wore the Kuoh female uniform that consisted of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt, a black ribbon on the collar matching the black corset, and a magenta colored skirt. This was Lisanna Strauss, Ryu's pawn

Now Ryu had met Lisanna purely by accident when he was training, when she appeared in a flash of gold. Talking to her he found out that she must be from another dimension as she told him how she should be dead when her brother had lost control and hit her anything after that was a blank. Ryu knew he couldn't leave the girl in an unknown environment so he decided to explain to her the supernatural world and warn her about the factions that would be after her when they find out where she's truly from. Lisanna asked to join his peerage since she had a feeling that Ryu would be strong enough to protect her. Ryu agreed since it was the least he could do to help her since there wasn't a way to get her back home.

Beside Lisanna was another girl standing 5 foot 3 with long brown hair that was held in a braid and light brown eyes. She wore the same as Lisanna and on her wrist was a silver bracelet that had a green sword and scythe dangling from it. This was Akane Hyakuya, Ryu's other pawn.

Ryu met her during his visit into Vampire territory looking for one to join his peerage. During his time there he came upon the sight of children being slaughtered by a single vampire. Taking action Ryu killed the vampire only able to save one person and that was Akane, who wanted Ryu to kill her since her entire family was killed and she didn't have anything to live for. It was then that Ryu gave Akane a choice, a chance to start a new life with him and his family or live in the past where her family would want her to be happy. That became the day Ryu gained another peerage member.

Lastly walking behind the two girls was a guy standing 5 foot 5 with white hair and heterochromia eyes where one was normal with a black pupil while the other was red. He wore the male version of the Kuoh Academy uniform, which consisted of a black blazer over a white long-sleeved shirt, with a black ribbon on the collar matching black dress pants and sneakers. This was Ken Kaneki, a ghoul, and Ryu's other rook.

The meeting between the two was that Ryu had a mission to kill a few rouge fallen angels. He found the fallen angels, but by the time he had Kaneki had already eaten them. When Ryu found out he was a ghoul, he asked he would join his peerage. Kaneki agreed under the conditions that Ryu would get him the food he needed to survive and that he would protect him from the devils that wanted him dead.

"Why are did I get chosen for the mission and not Chess or Kurome?" Kaneki complained.

"You know why, the Sitri and Gremory Heiress would have sensed that Chess isn't human and Kurome would have killed the Perverted Trio without any hesitation in the slightest, the same can be said for Akame. Thus making you the best choice." Akane answered with an innocent smile.

Lisanna giggled at Akane's ever present positive attitude as they made their way into the office, not noticing two pairs of eyes watching them from the Occult Research Club building.

 _ **O.R.C Building**_

Standing by the windowsill looking at Ryu's peerage members was Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima.

"Akeno can you tell me anything about those three?" Akeno frowned and shook her head, "Apologizes Buchou but all I was able to find was that they transferred from Kyoto. Though why are you so interested in them when you have Hyoudou-san?"

Rias chuckled, "I know with Issei I have a chance at beating Riser at the rating game, but if I have a few more members who are already trained then I know that I can win and not have to marry that bastard."

Akeno nodded before looking where those three had just been, "Why do you think they are already trained Buchou?"

"Because Akeno that girl with the silver hair was radiating and unknown energy, while the other had energy radiating from her bracelet, and finally the boy, Akeno when you look into his eyes you can see that he has killed without remorse, with the power that those three have I could finally get out of my marriage contract.

Akeno frowned, "What if they don't want to become part of your peerage?" Rias frowned as well, "Then I guess we'll have to persuade them to join and if that doesn't work then I'm going to need your help tracking down the Reaper of Balance and convince him to join my peerage."

"Buchou after your encounter with him I don't think you have a piece strong enough to reincarnate him." Rias smiled as she pulled out a bishop that seemed different from others.

"That is why I will use this mutated bishop I got from big brother after I couldn't control Gasper and had him sealed in a room." Akeno remembered how frustrated was that day she found out that Gasper couldn't control his sacred gear.

"If you think this is a good idea then I'll help you." The bell then rang initiating that it was time to head to class.

"Akeno I want you to bring in the boy here and for to tell Kiba to bring Issei and the girls. Akeno nodded as they both left for class, never noticing the black cat with piercing yellow eyes watching them.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 **First thing first I would like to apologize for making you people wait. Taking college level classes are hard to get used to and I had to take a few trips to Baton Rouge that took a lot of my time. Lastly my flash drive with my stories caught a virus deleting my current work so I had to retype it.**

 **On another note some have asked for a female Vali to be a part of Ryu's harem. I'm sorry to say that since I'm still new at this kind of stuff I won't be doing gender bends.**

 **Now the harem after consideration I will make Gabriel apart of Ryu's harem.**

 **Ryu's harem: female peerage members, Serafall, Irina, Gabriel, Ravel, Momo, and Sona.**

 **Issei's harem: Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Le Fay, Asia (maybe), and Kunou.**

 **Ryu's peerage:**

 **Mutated Queen: Eucliwood Hellscythe (Is This A Zombie)**

 **Queen: Kuroka (DxD)**

 **Mutated Knight: Akame (Akame Ga Kill)**

 **Knight: Chess Belle (Seraph of the End)**

 **Bishops: Irina (DxD in Future), Mihae (DxD in Future), Kurome( Extra piece from Kuroka) (Akame ga Kill) and, Ravel (DxD in Future)**

 **Rooks: Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) and Rossweisse (DxD)**

 **Mutated pawns: (Oc made by Lewamus Prime) and Jibril (No Game No Life)**

 **Pawns: Lisanna (Fairy Tail), Raynare (DxD), Yuki Yoshida (Is This A Zombie), Akane Hyakuya (Seraph of the End), Burent (DxD in Future), and Xuelan (DxD in Future).**

 **Now I don't know when I will have my next chapter published, but I can say that I will try to not have you waiting for a whole month and sorry in advanced if some future chapters are shorter than expected.**

 **Before I forget I will put up a poll to see who wants Asia in Ryu's harem or Issei's.**

 **Last but not least I left one spot open for a pawn so I want to see in the reviews to know who you people want in Ryu's peerage.**

 **Fear the Reaper's Wrath**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **Ryu's House**_

"I have already seen this coming Kuroka. The moment she saw my power I knew it was like drawing moths to a flame as she saw a way out of her arranged marriage through me." It had only been moments ago when Kuroka had been spying on the Gremory and was now relaying what she had heard.

"Alright thank you Kuro-Chan, but don't forget to warn the others I don't want Kaneki or Akane destroying the school if Gremory tries to manipulate them into her peerage." Kuroka nodded before changing into her cat form and disappearing in a magic circle.

'Now what to do Kurome is at the candy shop, Akame is probably in a shop that sells different kinds of meats, Rose is at some kind of sale, Jibril is in her room reading so I can't disturb her, Raynare is setting up he test for the Gremory, Yuki is getting ready for our date, so that leaves Eu-Chan and Zachery since Chess is at watching the magical Levi-tan marathon with Sera-Chan.'

"Yo! Zack if you're up there come down here I want to spare!" He could hear grumbling as his friend came down the stairs. "You're ruining my time with Ha-Chan man! Why don't you go help Azazel with that project you two are working on?"

Ryu shook his head, "Not happening I already sent Nemu to help him and I need to get stronger since there will always be someone out there stronger than me." Zack sighed before walking to the back yard with Ryu following behind him

"Ha-Chan is going to be pissed that I left her by herself to spare with you." Ryu shrugged, "Then she can fight me too it's not like she can beat me anyway." Zack and Ryu stood 10 feet from each other as they got ready with Ryu holding his scythe and Zack holding a steel Bo-staff.

"Now let's see if you have gotten any better." Both stood still and watched as a single leaf fell to the ground and like a gunshot both were a blur as they attacked.

Zack blocked an overhead slash before countering with a kick to his ribs, which missed as Ryu teleported behind him and tried to slice off his right arm only to hit air as he was kicked to the side. "Looks like you got faster Zack, but you're going to have to do better if you want to beat me." He then flashed in front of him and head-butted him before he kneed him in the stomach and swept his legs out from under him.

"Looks like I win. Aaah come on!" Looking down at his opponent he saw him disappear. Ryu ducked as fireball sailed over his head and looked to see Zack smirking at him.

"Ryu you should know that I wouldn't let you win that easy." Ryu flipped over the next fireball and shot a stream of water at his opponent, who jumped to the side.

"Hey! Let's not use magic even though we could fix the backyard when we're done I don't feel like doing such so no magic for the rest of the match." Zack shrugged before he sped towards Ryu with Ryu doing the same. The moment their fist collided there was a shockwave and a small crater formed around them as they matched blow for blow.

After 1 minute of matching blows Ryu got tired, "Alright I held back long enough for you now let's see how long you last without me holding back." Like a flip being switched Ryu gave his opponent a fast roundhouse to the stomach then a palm to the face before a straight kick to the shin, where they both heard the sound of something breaking.

Zack took a knee and focused as he heard the bones mending themselves.

Getting back up he sent a right hook towards Ryu, who blocked it with his forearm. Starting to get desperate he started to throw fast punches towards Ryu, who just lean his head out of the way of each punch with his hands clasped together behind his back.

"You rely too much on your magic to win your battles and that is why you can't hit me." Ryu then punched him in the stomach hard enough to cough up blood before his roundhouse kicked him in the face sending him into a tree.

Ryu walked towards the tree before he smiled down at him, "Starting tomorrow I will have Jibril and Lisanna train you in hand-to-hand combat and then maybe one day you will be able to fight me on equal grounds."

He then started to walk back towards the house before he remembered something, "This will be cutting into time with Gitsune and you'll have to tell her that so…good luck with that." Ryu smirked when he heard the string of curses coming out of Zack's mouth.

'I wonder how the three at Kuoh are doing.'

 _ **Kuoh Academy**_

At the moment Kaneki could say that he was thoroughly annoyed right now. The reason for that would be the breast that were pressed up against his back.

For the last 20 minutes Akeno has tried to persuade Kaneki to meet with her president, but his constant response has been 'no' so Akeno tried to use her sexual charms to get him to agree only for it to lead to the same response.

"I am sorry Ms. Himejima, but I must decline your offer in meeting your president, since I have other things to do today, so if that is all you need I will be on my way to class." Kaneki started walking away before Akeno got in front of him with her chest rubbing up against his. "Come on. We could have some fun after the meeting with President, where I would let you get to see me in my birthday suit." Akeno said in a sultry voice that didn't even seem to affect him.

"Let me make this very clear I am in no way, shape, or form attracted to Ms. Himejima and whatever illusion that you think that I am erase it from your head because it will never happen." He then bowed, "Good bye Ms. Himejima." Kaneki was then gone as he went to class and had just unknowingly made himself known throughout the school as the first guy ever to reject one of the 'Great Onee-Samas'.

Ignoring what he said, Akeno believed he was just playing hard to get and decided to try harder next time, unknowingly making Kaneki shudder. 'I hate you right now Ryu.' His thoughts were interrupted as a black cat jumped onto his shoulder making him turn his attention to the note tied to her collar.

'Be careful the Gremory have planned to try and recruit you and the girls by any means necessary. So I want you to make sure they don't piss off Akane and for you not to eat any of them when they try. Signed Ryu.'

"You're a little late to tell me this Kuroka, though you better warn the girls we wouldn't want Akane to destroy the school on our first day and the only one who can calm her is master. So I would get moving if I were you." The cat nodded her head and jumped off Kaneki's shoulder with the note in her mouth and sped off.

Kaneki shook his head, 'If Ms. Himejima was sent by the Gremory to get me to meet her then they probably sent some pretty boy to get the girls and I know Kuroka won't get to them in time so that guy will probably lose a hand if he tries to grab Akane or a few teeth if he tries Akeno's method.'

He shrugged making his way to his class, 'I'll investigate the fallen angel staff disappearance after school.' His thoughts were interrupted as a crowd of students rushed past him towards the courtyard.

"It looks like she didn't make it in time." Kaneki made his way toward the courtyard and saw Akane with a furious look on her face as she looked at a blonde kid, who seemed to be holding his wrist in pain with a broken nose. He turned and saw Lisanna beside him with a small smile.

"So you going to tell me what happened to make her break the kid's wrist and nose?" Lisanna frowned a bit, "Well we were making our way to class when he stopped us and wanted us to meet with his President. We both declined, but he kept asking getting a little more forceful each time with us saying no. He tried to make a deal that if we went with him he would take us on a date making Akane break his nose. He tried to drag us there and you can see what happened there."

Kaneki nodded his head, "That figures I knew Kuroka wouldn't be able get to you guys before something like this happened." Seeing her questioning look he answered her unasked question.

"Master sent a message through Kuroka that the Gremory Heiress would try to get us into her peerage."

"Never put your hands on me I am already taken! If try to do such a thing again I won't stop until I break every bone in your body! Do we understand each other?" Kiba nodded in fear as he saw the sickly sweet smile on Akane's face.

Akane then turned around still smiling, "That goes for each and every one of you do I make myself clear?" All the students, excluding Kaneki and Lisanna nodded fearfully.

She made her way to her family before she started dragging them to class, "Come on you two we're going to be late for class." Lisanna shook her head at her friend's antics.

"You know you just painted a big target on our backs for that little stunt and now Cherry head and her peerage will be gunning for us." Kaneki stated only getting a shrug from Akane, "Doesn't matter anyway since it was going to happen it's just sooner rather than later."

"Hey I heard from Akame and Kurome that 'she' would be returning from her training trip." Both Lisanna and Akane paled, "What I thought she wasn't going to be back for another month." Akane said.

Kaneki shrugged, "Knowing her she finished quickly so she could get back to her 'Ryu-kun'."

The person they were talking about was Ryu's craziest but most lovable peerage member who was sent on a training trip to control her powers and her split personality that wanted nothing more but to destroy and kill everything. She had the tendency to hurt any female close to Ryu.

"You two can worry about dying later, but for now let's go." Kaneki stopped at the door to the classroom they would be in.

"This sucks."

 _ **Time Skip**_

Ryu could be seen walking out of an empty park bored out of his mind.

He turned around in time to see a blonde girl fall down with her butt sticking in the air giving him a glimpse of the white panties she was wearing before he thought about only one girl by that description dressed as a nun.

"Asia-Chan is that you?" The blonde turned around and had a bright smile on her face as she saw who called her. "Ryu-kun!" She then jumped up from the ground and hugged him before she let go of him with a blush.

Ryu then started to put all of Asia's clothes back inside her suitcase, while he talked to her, "It's good seeing you again Asia. So you going to be ready?" The girl nodded with a determined face that would make any person 'kawaii'.

The two had met when Asia was excommunicated by the church and had no money or a roof over her head and Ryu had seen her praying to God for an answer. It had been at that time he had decided to help her and offered a place to stay. Over the days the two had become close friends before it was time for him to leave, but before he did he had bought her a place to stay and promised her she was always welcome to visit him in Kuoh or Kyoto.

"We can talk later you know what to do." Asia nodded before she hugged him and left.

Ryu watched her as she tripped and fell before Issei Hyoudou helped her. He shook his head with a small smile, 'She has gotten better.' He was interrupted when his phone went off. He looked down to see that he got a message.

'Hi Ryu-kun! I finished my training trip and on my way back to you! I'll be there at midnight. Love S.'

'Well things are going to get interesting at home when she gets here.' He then started to make his way to the lab where his project with Azazel was set up before he bumped into someone.

Ending his thoughts he looked to find the person he bumped into was a girl with silver hair and blue eyes wearing the Kuoh Academy on the ground. As he looked at her he realized that she was a member of So-tan's peerage.

"I'm sorry about that I wasn't paying attention at the moment." Said Ryu as he helped the girl up. "It's alright I was doing the same." The girl looked at Ryu oddly as she looked at his hair.

"You know it's not nice to stare." She blushed, "Sorry but it unusual to see someone with hair like yours unless you dyed it." Ryu scratched the back of his head, "Yeah dyed it to make myself unique instead of being average like mist people want to be." He lied.

"My name is Ryu and what might your name be miss?" "My name is Momo Hanakai and it's been a pleasure talking to you, but I must go I have an errand to run." Ryu nodded, "Well, I won't waste your time I hope we meet again. I wouldn't mind seeing someone as beautiful as yourself again."

He then left missing the pink hue form on her face leaving Momo thinking, 'Who was he.'

Ryu finally made his way into the lab that he and Azazel had built over the years, where Azazel had made his first artificial sacred gear and Ryu's scythe.

"Azazel…Nemu…I came to check up on the project!" Ryu yelled before he jumped back when Nemu popped up from out of nowhere.

Nemu was a green-eyed woman with purplish hair that was pulled back into a long braid with slightly parted bangs. She stood at a height of 5 foot 6 wearing a shot black kimono that extended mid-thigh as well white gloves that only covered the back of her hands and a red choker. She was Ryu's assistant and Research and development team.

Ryu had met her after investigating an old lab that he an Azazel had found that use to belong to the famous scientist Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who had died under unknown circumstances. He had found Nemu to be what could be pronounced as a cyborg built and given life by Mayuri. He had activated her and was told that now her father was dead she had nothing to for. It had been after that Ryu decided to give her the position of being his assistant after he found out he couldn't reincarnate her for some reason.

"Good evening Ryu-sama." Nemu said with a small smile on her face. Ryu sighed, "I thought I told you already not to call me that."

"You did, but I do so for all you have done to help me." He patted her head affectionately, "So how has the project been coming along?"

"I have good news Ryu-sama. I'm glad to say that it will be ready for testing tomorrow." He smiled and hugged her making her blush before he let go.

"That is great! So how is project D.E.D. doing so far?" Nemu frowned a bit, "At the rate we're going it will be awhile before its ready." Ryu nodded his head, "So will I be seeing you at home the others miss you just as much as I do."

Nemu turned away hiding the blush forming, "I'll be there." Ryu smiled, "That's great I'll see you tonight, when you get home tell Yuki and Chess those dates will have to be rescheduled cause I got a feeling things are about to get intense after tonight."

She nodded as she disappeared, while Ryu looked at his watch and saw that it was time before he disappeared in a magic circle.

 _ **Abandoned Church**_

Ryu appeared outside the abandoned church in Kuoh standing on a tree trunk and watched as he saw Raynare's friends Kalwarner and Mittlelt faced off against Rias and Akeno with Dohnaseek.

He watched as Dohnaseek was destroyed by Rias's Power of Destruction before he got ready to keep his promise to Raynare, which was to make sure her friends make it out alive.

As Rias shot her magic at the other two fallen angels Ryu jumped down and flashed cut it in half before it could reach them. When Rias saw who had stopped her she saw red before she launched another attack just for it to be sliced in half.

Ryu turned his attention to the fallen angels furthering in pissing Rias off. "I suggest you to leave the area I wouldn't want to break my promise to Raynare in keeping you two safe." Both girls nodded without a question and flew off after Ryu had cut a hole in the barrier Rias had set up.

He then ducked as a lightning bolt flew past his head, "As much as I would like to play I have other things to attend to."

"Wait you lowly peasant I want you to join my peerage!" Ryu shook his head in amusement, "Really. Peasant… you really think that is going to make me want to join and any way why would I want to join the peerage of some spoiled brat?"

Rias smirked, "because I am the heiress to the House of Gremory and the sister of Lucifer. You should be on your knees kissing my feet begging to be a part of my peerage."

He scoffed, "We went over this before and I could care less who you are because all I see is a spoiled little bitch who needs to learn her place in the pecking order." He leaned to the left as another lightning bolt flew past him.

"You aren't going to leave here alive unless you become my new mutated bishop or you can leave in a body bag." As she said this she pulled out her mutated bishop piece.

Under his hood he gave an unseen sinister grin before he raised his hands causing the two devils to both be suddenly hanging upside down with rope holding them in place.

"Well you remember what this rope can do so don't try anything." Rias growled, while Akeno glared at him.

Ryu smiled as he walked up to them and snatched the bishop piece from Rias's hand and placed a knife on her throat before she start ranting. "Now you will listen in exchange for your lives I'll be taking this mutated bishop piece and before either try to argue with me it's either this or I kill you now and I still get this bishop piece."

"Let me go! This is not how an heiress of Gremory should be treated!" Ryu laughed, "Your right how silly of me to make that kind of mistake." He then punched her in the gut making her cough up blood.

"Buchou are you alright! Let us go you bastard so I can cut off your balls with a rusty spoon and then pour lemon juice on your wounds." Ryu chuckled before he bitch slapped Akeno making her spit out blood.

"Neither of you can make any demands especially if I decided to make you a sex slave for the fallen angels they would love to hurt Sirzechs by raping his little sister." Both of them looked at him in horror as tears threatened to fall out of Rias's eyes.

"But I won't do that to you. I am going to leave and you will not try to follow me since you still have to go help your peerage members in the church." Ryu then disappeared taking the rope with them as the two devils started to shout in rage before heading into the church to let off some steam and help her peerage members.

Unknown to them Ryu hadn't actually left, but had teleported to the inside of the church holding a camera recording the interaction between Raynare and the devils.

"Do you know what you have done?! When Azazel hears how you broken the contract he will have your head!" Raynare shouted.

Rias snorted, "If that fool hasn't noticed the disappearance of his comrades that use to occupy Kuoh Academy then I know he won't notice your disappearance as well. And as the sister of Lucifer I get away with almost anything such as how I killed all those fallen angels at Kuoh Academy."

She then raised her hand as she got ready to destroy Raynare, "It won't matter now that you know you're about to die here anyway." Raynare smirked as Ryu flashed in front of her and teleported her back home, while he stayed as he stuck out his hand stopped the attack.

"Where is she?!" Ryu just smirked under his hood, "It doesn't matter since you won't be able to get her before she tells the leader of the Grigori what you have done." He jumped back as Kiba tried to bisect him.

"Why are you still here?!" Rias yelled. In a flash Ryu grabbed the supposedly 'dead' Asia Argento and was at the entrance to the church.

"Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, get that body back I intend to make her a part of my peerage." Kiba and Koneko shot towards him, while Akeno shot lighting at him.

"I'm not going to let you do that. I'll be seeing you guys later." With that Ryu then disappeared right before the lightning could hit him.

Rias yelled in anger, while Issei had been silent the whole time thinking on how he would get Asia back and make her a part of his harem, when he became harem king.

"There is nothing left for us here Buchou we might as well go." Akeno said as Rias nodded as the whole group was in a magic circle before they disappeared, all the while Rias is thinking on how she is going to kill the man who took away her prize.

 _ **Ryu's House**_

Ryu appeared in his house holding Asia, "That was some nice acting you did there Asia-Chan." The girl in question opened her eyes as she smiled as Ryu.

"Well since you two are back that means everything went as planned?" Zack asked from the stairwell. Ryu nodded his head as he put down Asia, who started to pout as he pulled out the mutated bishop piece he took from Rias and the camera of the recording that had Rias confess to the disappearances of the fallen angels at Kuoh Academy.

"Yeah it's all here, tomorrow I'll have it copied and sent to Azazel and Sera-Chan, but for now I'm hungry and it's Rose's turn to cook dinner." He started to make his way to the kitchen before someone started to knock on the front door.

He opened the door and the moment he did he found himself being hugged.

"It's good to see you Ryu-kun I'm back from my training trip."

 _ **Author's Note**_

 **Alright sorry for the wait and if any of you are about to ask about the person at the very end I'm going to tell you that I decided to take out Mihae out of the peerage listing and change it to someone else.**

 **Try and guess who it is before the next chapter comes out.**

 **Also I'm taking down the poll about Asia being in either Issei's or Ryu's harem since Ryu was going to win anyway.**

 **Lastly I'm putting up another poll to decide that when the times comes Rias and Akeno will either die or become sex slaves like one of my reviewers wanted.**

 **Don't forget to send me reviews on who you want to the place of the free pawn piece and if you want Asia in Ryu's peerage.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **Last Time**_

"Yeah it's all here, tomorrow I'll have it copied and sent to Azazel and Sera-Chan, but for now I'm hungry and it's Rose's turn to cook dinner." He started to make his way to the kitchen before someone started to knock on the front door.

He opened the door and the moment he did he found himself being hugged.

"It's good to see you Ryu-kun I'm back from my training trip."

 _ **Present**_

Ryu smiled as he hugged his best friend and first person to join his peerage. "It's good to see you again."

Pulling away he backed up as he got a good look at his best friend.

The person in question was female with pale-white skin, snow-white hair that reached her down to her knees and beautiful red eyes. She wore a white skintight bodysuit that did nothing to hide her curves and on her hands she wore brown mittens. This girl was Shiro, Ryu's best friend and his bishop.

The way the two had met was 3 months after Ryu, where he found her in a forest covered in blood crying. After getting her to talk he found out that she was experimented on and at one point she blacked and when she came to everyone around her was dead and found that she had the ability to manipulate her blood anyway she wants. Seeing she had no one else to turn to Ryu gave her the choice that she could join his peerage and have a friend and one day a family or could leave and be alone where people would fear her. Shiro at that point decided to be Ryu's first peerage member.

"I've missed you Shiro." Ryu said as he grabbed Shiro's hand and moved her to the kitchen where everyone was.

"Now why don't we tell the others your back they'll be speechless." Shiro giggled into her mitten, 'I know they will be Ryu-kun'.

"Hey Ryu-kun who was at the door?" Asked Lisanna. In responds he smiled before he moved out of the way for everyone to see Shiro, which caused all of the girls except Eu to go white.

"It's good to see you guys again. Are you happy to see me?" Lisanna and Akane to stutter, "I-It's g-good to see y-you S-Shiro. If your back t-then y-you can c-control your other p-personality." Shiro nodded happily making all the girls including Eu to sigh in relief.

"Why don't we finish this conversation over the dinner table now that everyone is here and Ra-Chan you can bring your friends in we have enough room." Ryu said to Raynare, who didn't dare yell at her king about the nickname with Shiro right beside him. Even if she learned to control her other personality Raynare decided not to take any chances.

She then left the room to get her friends as everyone started setting the table.

"So Ryu-kun what's been happening while I've been gone?" As Ryu finished explaining he didn't see the malicious smile on her face, which was scaring all the females in the room, while the males had shivered in fear.

"Now that we have the Gremory's confession it's about time I reintroduce myself to the Underworld and this time I'll have my family with me when I do it." All his members smiled at him.

In came Raynare with Kalwarner and Millett, who bowed to Ryu, "Thank you for saving us Ryu-Sama." Ryu sweat dropped while the girls giggled and the males snickered before he gave them all a mischievous smirk, "Since you all have time to laugh at me get ready because tomorrow each and every one guys will be training with Shiro.

Just like that everything went silent as everyone in the room was sweating with a fearful expression on their face, while Shiro had a malicious smirk on her face.

"Now as much as I would like to see some of you piss yourselves I think we should get to eating before the food before it gets cold." Everyone sat down, while Raynare and Millett felt uncomfortable.

"You two can relax nothing is going to happen to you while you're hear." Ryu said in a soothing voice that seemed to be calming them down.

"Tomorrow Shiro and I will take you back to the Grigori since I need to have a talk with Azazel. Also Chess I want you to deliver the Gremory's confession to Sera-Chan. Lisanna, Akane, and Kaneki you guys will keep going to school, and lastly Kuroka you will keep spying on the Gremory and her peerage and see if anything interesting is going to be happening anytime soon." Ryu said before he looked at everyone around the table.

"Now before I forget tomorrow afternoon we will all be going to the Familiar Forest since none of us have gotten one" Everyone nodded before they started to dig into the food making Ryu sweat drop at his family before he started eating as well.

1 hour later Ryu had an annoyed look on his face as he watched all his female peerage members fighting except for Eu, Lisanna, and Akame.

The reason as to why it had all started was after dinner as Ryu started to make his way to bed, Shiro had to open her mouth and call dibs in sleeping with him not even knowing the innuendo coming out her mouth. This had caused most of the girls to argue about who would sleep with him which somehow ended in a giant catfight.

Ryu turned to three not fighting, "Well I'm going to bed see you gals in the morning and tell Millett and Kalwarner to take one of the guest bedrooms for the night."

 _ **Morning**_

Ryu stood on the patio to his backyard beside Kalwarner and Millett and looked on amused as he watched as his peerage members got their asses handed to them by Shiro, who was sparing with them one-on-one.

"Shiro-Chan I' think they've had enough and three of them have to go to school, while we need to go talk to Azazel." Shiro nodded as she skipped over to Ryu, while his other members limped to their rooms to get ready.

Ryu turned to Akame who seemed to be only one beside Eu to take the least amount damage in a spar with Shiro. "Akame I want you and Kurome to keep tracking Freed and when he is found kill him." Akame nodded before she went inside.

"Well let's not waste time I promised that I would take Shiro to the candy store before we head to the Familiar Forest." The girl kissed his cheek grinning ear-to-ear.

 _ **Azazel's Office**_

As the four appeared in Azazel's office the fallen angels looked at their leader's office in disgust, while Shiro looked on in wonder at the different pictures of women around the office. This made Ryu face palm at her innocence.

"Well what do you know it's good to see you again Shiro." The four turned to see Azazel smiling at them in his seat as he put down one of his playboy magazines.

Blood threatened to come out of his nose as he saw Shiro wearing her skintight outfit before he saw Ryu materialize his scythe making him gulp as Shiro changed into a peach tank top and blue jeans without her mittens. "I see that since those two are here this must be a business trip." Ryu let his scythe disappear as he nodded and tossed Azazel a copy of Rias's confession.

"That is a recording of the Gremory confessing to the disappearance of the fallen that you placed at Kuoh this is enough evidence to tarnish her and a little of the Gremorys reputation."

Azazel nodded before he pulls out a black dagger with a red handle and hands it to Ryu, who started to grin as he held it. "I made it so you could meld it together with your scythe and I know I don't need to explain to you how to use it." Ryu nodded as he attached it to his necklace with the symbol of balance.

Azazel then turned to his subordinates, "I must say that you girls did a good job, though it's a shame Dohnaseek was a spy for Kokabiel.

"Azazel-Sama we were wondering if it were alright if we stay with Ryu-Sama to stay closer to Raynare?" Azazel looked at Ryu, who shrugged not caring.

"Well if my pupil doesn't care then by all means." Both girls smiled before they felt a chill go up their spine missing the glare that Shiro was sending them. "Now if that all you four needed to talk about then get out so I can get back to my magazine."

Ryu's eye twitched, while a whip made out blood started to materialize around Shiro making Azazel sweat a little. "I wanted to tell you that it's about time I introduce myself back into the Underworld" this made Azazel' eyes widen "and was wondering if there is anything interesting happening there soon."

"Yeah I heard from my spies there that the wedding between the Gremory and the Phoenix house is soon, but that's it." Ryu nodded with a smirk, "Looks like I'll be crashing a wedding and as a bonus I'll get to piss off Yakitori again.

"Ryu I would wish you luck, but knowing you it won't be needed."

"Now I want you two to grab your stuff if you're going to be staying at my place. Me and Shiro will be heading to the candy store before the Familiar Forest, so I guess will be seeing you later." Ryu said as he and Shiro disappearing in a combination black and red flames.

Azazel then grabbed one of his magazines before he spoke, "I'll only say this if either of you are trying to compete for my pupils heart then you have a lot of completion." Both girls left the room with blushes on their face.

 _ **Candy Store**_

Shiro hugged Ryu before kissing him when she saw herself standing in front of the candy store.

"Alright now before this gets intense why don't we go inside and order something." By the time he said inside Shiro was already in there sitting on a stool by the counter as she drooled a little at all the different choices.

Ryu smiled as he watched her order one of everything making the owner who had heard her almost have a heart attack. 'It's a good thing I stole a small amount of the Gremory's fortune before I left the Underworld or Shiro would've dried me out the first time I decided to buy candy for her.'

"It looks like you love sweets as much as my two favorite customers." The owner said catching Ryu's interest since he knew one of them was Kurome, but he didn't know anyone who could eat as much as those two.

"Hey who are your two favorite customers?" The man laughed as he pointed to two pictures pinned to a wall over his head. "If those girls ever came to the shop together they would eat everything. The good thing is that those two are the reason I can keep this business running and making me think of branching out."

Ryu looked and saw one of the pictures was of Kurome, but the one beside that one shocked him before a small smile spread from his face.

The person looked like a little child but Ryu knew better, the girl had a small body and white hair with hazel colored eyes. In the picture she wore the female Kuoh uniform as she had a lollipop in her mouth. Just looking at the picture Ryu knew it was his old friend Koneko.

'I should have known, she is the only other girl I know to like sweets that much.'

"So young man what can I get for you and your girlfriend?" Shiro had a radiant smile on her face when she heard those words and started to hug Ryu making the owner chuckle.

"Shiro-Chan said she wanted one of everything, while I'll be getting some cookies for Kurome since she couldn't come with us." The man then went to the back as he started fix a fresh batch of sweets for the young couple.

"Ryu-kun why don't we just kill all the devils without the big plan?" "Well Shiro-Chan I'm doing it this way to show all those that made my life hell what they have unleashed and I can't do that by straight destroying them all."

Shiro shrugged, "It seems to complicated Ryu-kun." Ryu chuckled before kissing her forehead. "Well I am a complicated guy Shiro." She smiled and kissed Ryu before she sniffed the air and had drool coming out of her mouth as she saw the owner come out with a fresh batch of sweets and started to put all of hers in a bag.

As the man finished he blinked as he found the bag he was stuffing sweets into gone before he looked up and saw Shiro with the eating into a cookie looking like she was in pure ecstasy making the man laugh heartily.

"It looks like you got yourself a keeper young man, though by the end of the month you'll me losing a small fortune to feed her sweets and to pay for a dentist." Ryu chuckled, "I have enough money to let her eat all the sweets she wants and no matter how many sweets she eats Shiro has never gotten a single cavity."

The man looked at him shocked before he smiled before he pulled a camera out of nowhere and took a picture of Shiro eating a cookie before handing Ryu his order.

"It looks like I have another favorite customer. Young man bring your girlfriend any time you like." Ryu nodded with a smile, "I'll do that I might even bring your other favorite customers one day since their friends of mine."

Before the owner could say anything the couple left with their orders, while he set the picture of Shiro in between the pictures of Koneko and Kurome.

Ryu and Shiro went behind the store before they teleported to the Familiar Forest after messaging the other members to meet up there.

 _ **Familiar Forest**_

Ryu looked and found to see that everyone was there, "Well it looks like everyone is here. I want each of you to split up and find yourself a familiar, since the familiar master can't be trusted not to blab about my whereabouts."

They all nodded their heads before Kuroka stepped forward, "We may want to hurry since the Gremory decided to get the pervert a familiar and they will be here in an hour or so."

Ryu shrugged, "Doesn't matter as long as we make sure to keep our distance we have nothing to worry about, but we have other business to attend to so you guys have 3 hours to find a familiar and tell me before going home. If you don't find one today we'll try another day."

Everyone nodded as they each split off into different directions, while Ryu started to hear someone singing and decided on going in that direction.

Moving past the tall stalks of grass Ryu found himself in a clearing, where he saw a girl in the middle of the clearing sitting down singing to herself.

From Ryu's stand point she had long golden blonde hair that had a pink ribbon attached to it. Though that was all he could see since she was turned away and wore a cloak that covered her entire frame.

Moving closer he started to see that she had pointed ears and that there were small familiars surrounding her.

"You know it is impolite to stalk someone." The girl said in a soft gentle voice still facing away from him.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your song and staring. I'll be on my way to find myself a familiar." Ryu turned to leave, "Wait." He turned back towards her and found himself staring into a pair of unique eyes that were dark blue irises while her pupils were pink in the shape of a clover.

"You seem different from the other devils I've met." "What makes you say that?" The girl stood up reaching chest level with Ryu and also causing the small familiars around her to scatter.

"Well you seem to not know my race since most devils fear me or would try to make me their familiar even though because of them my race is nearly extinct."

"Out of curiosity what is your race and why would devils be the cause to being close to extinction?" Ryu asked thinking about how her past is similar to his.

"I come from the race of elves. My people were originally familiars to angels because of our ability to use holy magic on a higher level than they could. This made us a threat to your kind and one day they attacked. The Satan Sirzechs Lucifer annihilated most of my people in fear when we did nothing to them." Tears started to fall from the girls eyes remembering how her best friend was killed years ago.

She started to feel something on her cheek and looked up to see Ryu wiping her tears away with his thumb. "Staying in the past won't do any good so why not look to the future. I know what it's like to hear how most of your people were killed because of fear. The only difference between us I'm the last of the Nephalem House and as the last member I plan to kill Lucifer one day in the future and seeing that you still hold anger against the man I would like if you were to become my familiar and help in my plan to kill Sirzechs Lucifer and most of devil kind.".

The girl looked at him in shock before she nodded her head, "I will become your familiar because it is tradition for my people to be familiars to angels and the Nephalem House who were the only devil family to look at us as people and not a threat to the devil population. That and I want vengeance for the death of my family and my best friend."

Ryu nodded with a small smile as he placed the palm of his hand on her forehead which caused the symbol for the Nephalem House to appear before fading. "Before you question me I learned how that was how my House made a contract with a familiar, which would allow them to destroy the contract as a sign of trust and amplify there power a bit."

The girl nodded in understanding. "Now that we've made a contract my name is Ryu Nephalem and may I know the name of my familiar?"

"My name is Feel Nirvalen master." Ryu shook his head, "Please don't call me master in my eyes we are equal so just call me Ryu." Feel smiled, "Just like a Nephalem seeing us as equals instead of master and servant."

Ryu created a magic circle in front of himself. "Feel I want you to get settled into your new home with me and my peerage so this will take you there while I wait until all my peerage is home." Feel nodded as she disappeared in the circle.

"Now what to do now?" Ryu then jumped back as a boulder landed in front of him. He looked up and sweated a bit when he saw a dozen of boulders and trees flying towards him.

After dodging the objects he went off into the direction the objects were thrown.

Moving past the trees Ryu found himself beside pond, though what grabbed his attention was the giant woman throwing anything she could grab in the direction he came from.

Ryu punched through the boulder heading towards him ticking him off since that one had to be on purpose. "Hey! Stop throwing those things before you kill someone."

The giantess blinked before dropping the tree she was about to throw at him as she moved to get a closer look at him.

"Sorry I hate bugs and they were swarming around I thought you were one of the big ones." Ryu waved in front of the giantess and she looked shocked as she started to shrink. By the time she stopped shrinking she was standing at a height of 5 foot 5 and it seemed that the clothes shrunk with her.

"Sorry about that I can turn you back later I just don't want to yell the whole time for you to hear me." Before anything else could be said the girl hugged him and Ryu could feel his shirt starting to get wet.

"Thank you thank you. I was always ridiculed or feared by others because of my height and my ability to manipulate the earth. Because of this no one really cared about me, but because of you I can finally live a life where people don't look at me in fear or disgust." After getting out of the hug Ryu got a closer look at her to see that she had brown shoulder-length hair that was tied into twin tails, purple eyes. She wore a short-sleeved one piece orange suit, brown boots and two fingerless blue-grey gauntlets.

"Well in my eyes you are a beautiful maiden that was wrongly treated because of something that isn't in your power to change." Ryu smiled as he watched her twirl one of her twin tails with a small blush trying to look anywhere but at him.

"Do you really mean that?" Ryu nodded before he looked at his phone to see that half of his peerage sent him a message saying how they got a familiar and left the Familiar Forest.

"Now that your human sized what do you plan to do now miss?" "Diane, my name is Diane." Ryu smiled, "Well Diane what do you plan to do now?"

The former giantess started to twirl her hair on her finger, "I want to become your familiar if that is alright?" Ryu nodded his head before he found his head pressed against her breast as she started cheering.

"As comfortable as this feels I would like it if you could let me go before you choke me to death." Diane quickly let Ryu go with an embarrassed blush on her face.

"Now I'll you sending you to my home since it wouldn't do if I let you stay here by yourself so you'll be staying with me and my family." Diane then disappeared in a magic circle as Ryu decided to walk in a random direction.

As Ryu walked through the forest coming across different kinds of familiars he got a message that only two of his peerage members were still in the forest.

As he got closer to the entrance for devils to enter the Familiar Forest he could hear a conversation going on. Ryu hid on a tree branch and saw the Gremory and her peerage and it seemed Issei was trying to get a female familiar with big breast.

'Disgusting pest cares more of a pervert then Azazel, who can at least be serious at times.' His lips pulled upward as he watched Koneko punch him in the balls.

Deciding nothing interesting going on he started moving away before his snapped in the direction opposite to where he was heading. Ryu then felt a sharp spike in energy that was stronger than the whole Gremory's peerage combined and then some.

Feeling something fun could be happening Ryu moved through the trees heading towards the direction of the spike of energy. Though as he got closer Ryu noticed the energy was not from any of the fractions and came to the conclusion it must be a familiar and a powerful one to boot.

He then found himself beside a small lake and was surprised to see a girl in the middle of the lake levitating 6 feet above it. She looked to be on the small size but could feel that she was older than she looked. The girl had emerald green eyes that matched her hair which was curled at the ends. She wore a black dress that fit her form with long sleeves and had high cuts showing off her legs.

"If you done looking at me weakling then I suggest you take your incompetent self-back where you came." The girl said in an arrogant tone that pissed Ryu off.

If there was one thing Ryu really didn't like was being called weak and he was not about to let some runt call him that. "I don't think I will you pint-sized runt. Would rather like to teach you some manners."

Even though Ryu couldn't see anything he jumped to the side and saw the tree behind him split in half. "Don't call me runt you idiot!" Ryu smirked seeing her lose her temper. "I'm sorry did I hurt your feelings brat?" Ryu said with complete sarcasm.

He back flipped as a wave of energy came at him. "That the best you got little girl cause if it is then I would say you're the weakling right now."

"Stand still you bastard!" Ryu shook his head as disappeared from her sight shocking her.

"Don't turn around." Against her better judgement she turned around and found her lips pressing against Ryu's. The moment she realized it Ryu jumped back she threw another wave of energy at him with atomic blush on her face.

"You need to loosen up lady it looks like your about to burst." He started laughing as he dodged all of her attacks.

"No I won't loosen up you took my first kiss!" Ryu looked at her incredulously. "You're kidding right? You're what your early 20s that is just sad." He then found himself imbedded in a tree with the girl smirking at him.

"Oh, you think this is over? No, it's just the beginning." He then pulled himself out of the tree as his scythe materialized in his hand.

"Now before we fight may I know the name of the girl I stole a kiss from?" She blushed while glaring out at him making it look like she was pouting.

"Tatsumaki and I'm going to show you your place!" Ryu smirked, "Well we'll just see about that." He then took off towards her swinging a diagonal slash and was surprised to find something was shielding her even though he couldn't see anything.

"Well this is a surprise but that won't stop me." He then disappeared from Tatsumaki's vision and turned to find Ryu trying to hit her from behind only to be stopped by her invisible shield.

"You'll never be able to touch me with my barriers up. So there is no way you will beat me you idiot, I'm the strongest familiar in this forest."

"Shut up you sound like an arrogant brat and I'll show you nothing will stop me and if I win I will make you my familiar. Do we have a deal?" Tatsumaki sneered at him, "It doesn't matter to me since you'll never get past the barrier. Though if I win you never come back here and you say I'm the strongest person you've ever met."

Ryu shrugged, "Fine, it won't matter because I'll bring that barrier down in this next move." He closed his eyes as a black and red miasma formed around his scythe.

The moment he opened his eyes Tatsumaki started to feel something she hadn't felt in years…fear.

Faster than before Ryu was in front of her barrier, "Reaper's Touch." The moment his scythe touched the barrier it started to turn into ash spreading throughout the whole thing.

Tatsumaki started wildly throwing waves of energy in fear as Ryu walked on the water towards her. She lost control and fell into the water as she watched all her attacks disintegrate the moment they were 5 feet away from him.

She closed her eyes as Ryu stood in front of her with his scythe in position of a downwards slash. "Stop! I'll me your familiar, your slave! Just don't kill me! I'm not ready to die!"

It felt like eternity as she waited to die because of her own arrogance. She was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't notice the hand petting her head.

Tatsumaki opened her eyes hearing him speak, "Well it looks like I did my job and got rid of that huge ego of yours. Your strong I'll give you that but you go a long way to go before you could beat my pawns. Though it is to be expected since Espers are said to be very powerful and you must not have met someone stronger than you. That must be why you got scared when my strength overpowered your psychic barrier."

"You're wrong you bastard I wasn't scared I let you win and what do you mean by huge ego!" His lips pulled upwards as he watched her rant.

"Doesn't matter what you say since I won the bet, meaning you become my familiar." Ryu said with a smirk present on his lips, while Tatsumaki looked like she was about to blow a gasket.

He then walked up to her and tilted her chin up as he looked into her eyes with his flashing to the color of gold before vanishing in a flash. "Unless you want a rematch because I will happily battle you again, but I won't show any mercy this time."

Tatsumaki responded by shaking her head fiercely. "That is good now I would suggest putting on a change of clothes." She looked down and saw that her clothes were rapidly turning into ash without her noticing that she was flashing Ryu.

A fierce blush spread across her face as she covered her chest with one arm and her special place with the other.

Ryu watched as she ran to a nearby tree and pulled a replica of her dress that turned to ash from a hole in the tree. "Turn around you pervert I don't want to see me change!"

He shrugged as he faced away from her, "I don't see the point since you flashed me for more than 30 seconds which was enough time for me to notice your body."

He ducked as a psychic wave passed him, "I'm just saying looking at your body you rely on your powers too much. By looking at your arms it looks like you barley ever lifted anything with them. Then your legs look as if they're barely used meaning you use those psychic powers of yours to move place to place."

Tatsumaki moved in front of him fully dressed, "So you could tell all that by looking at me less than a minute?" Ryu nodded his head before a smile crossed his face, "Though I never thought you would be the kind of person to get a tattoo on her-." Ryu suddenly had Tatsumaki's hand covering his mouth with her whole body crimson red.

"Don't talk about my tattoo pervert!" He shrugged as he took her hand off his mouth and looked at his phone to see all of his peerage was out of the forest.

"We can argue later beautiful I think it's time you meet my family." Tatsumaki blushed as she sputtered while they both disappeared in a magic circle.

 _ **Ryu's House**_

Ryu and Tatsumaki appear and look to find that all the females in the house were glaring at Ryu except for Shiro, Feel, and Diane.

"Can one of you explain what is up with the glaring?" Shiro smiles, "They are just mad because now you have more females in your harem." Ryu looked at the girls wide eyed as they all started blushing including Eu and Akame which Ryu always thought was impossible.

"You girls know I care about each and every one of you and as cute as it is to see you jealous I'm going to have to ask all you to stop. You all knew this would happen with me being the last surviving member of the Nephalem House."

They nodded in resignation. "Kuroka you had messaged me that you had some information for me." The Nekoshou nodded.

"I learned that the Gremory plans to lose her virginity to the pervert as a way to get out of her marriage contract tomorrow night, Nya." Ryu nodded before looking at Chess.

"Well it wouldn't do if this information was somehow leaked to one of the Maous." Chess nodded in understanding.

"Nya, also Riser will be visiting Rias the day after tomorrow." Ryu looked at Chess who nodded already knowing what needed to be done. He then looked at the three he sent to Kuoh Academy.

"I want you three to keep up your cover so the Gremory doesn't get suspicious of your disappearance." They nodded as they went to bed to get ready for tomorrow.

Ryu then looked at the rest in the room, "The rest of you will be training except for Jibril and Rose I want you to with me tomorrow, we have to go to the Vatican the angels have a mission for us."

Everyone in the room nodded as they all went off to bed except for Jibril and Rossweisse. "Be ready you two for the angels to assign us a mission must mean it is serious." Ryu then left the two in thought as he made his way to bed.

"A little more time and they will all know why you don't piss off a Nephalem."

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **I'm sorry for the delay I was studying for finals, though the good news is that I should have enough time this summer for more chapters.**_

 _ **Also you people are savages when I looked at my poll…I LIKE IT!**_

 _ **Lastly I intend to put up a poll for the free pawn piece I have. Where I will put up a poll of different animes and I pick a character from that show.**_

 _ **Don't forget to review.**_

 _ **THE REAPER'S WRATH IS ENDLESS**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **Morning**_

Ryu stood at the kitchen counter with his peerage and familiars as well as Kalwarner and Mittlelt. "Now everyone has their objective for the day most of you will be training as well as getting a reading on their familiars' strength. Since I won't be here, Shiro and Akame will be training my familiars, which means no psychic abilities Tatsumaki."

The green-haired familiar stuck her tongue out, while his peerage members nodded. "Lisanna, Akane, and Kaneki, you three will go to school, but be cautious. Since the marriage between the Gremory and Phoenix is soon the red haired bitch will try and get you three into her peerage before her Rating Game with Riser."

The three nodded as Ryu turned to Chess and Raynare. "Ra-Chan, you will be training your friends as well as you're familiar since they are your responsibility." Raynare nodded with a twitch in her eyebrow.

"Chess I don't have to explain anything since you already know what needs to be done." The blue-haired girl nodded as she disappeared in magic circle.

"Rose. Jibril. Let's go we'll be back tomorrow morning from what the angels told me that will give me enough time to make it back in time to spy on the meeting between Riser and the Gremory."

Rossweisse and Jibril stood beside Ryu as a magic circle surrounded them. "Now I'm leaving Akame in charge, while I'm gone and Eu make sure that Akame doesn't eat all our meat, nor let Shiro or Kurome near the sweets." The necromancer nodded as the three disappeared in black flames.

 _ **Vatican City**_

"Here we are girls Vatican City the headquarters for the angels, though you already knew that Jibril." Ryu started to look around before he found himself tackled by a blonde blur.

Pushing what tackled him his cheeks turned slightly red when he heard a moan. Ryu looked up to see that his hands were on the breast of the Archangel Gabriel, or in other words his fiancé.

He had met Gabriel when Azazel had got bored training him and decided to push it off on Gabriel, who had come to visit her fallen brethren. Azazel had also done it so Ryu could help the Archangel with her naïve manner of thinking. Being a kind person Gabriel agreed and for nine months she had trained Ryu, while he taught her to be modest and think more rationally. It just so happened that during those months the two had gotten closer to the point Gabriel proposed to Ryu.

"Ryu-kun you know that isn't allowed until after our wedding." Gabriel spoke in a gentle tone with a small blush on her face.

Getting up Ryu started dusting himself off, "Though it wouldn't have happened in you hadn't tackled me Gabriel-Chan." Ryu stated, while Rose glared at Gabriel and Jibril looked at the situation bored knowing the Archangel had done it on purpose.

"As much as we could play the blame game I am here because of the mission your people want me to accomplish." Gabriel nodded with frown that was unusual to see on the ever happy Archangel.

"A few days ago a couple of our exorcist went missing. We sent an Angel to find them only for him to come back with his wings torn off and a message saying, "Even though the war is over doesn't mean we'll stop fighting." It indicated that whoever did this was from one of the other fractions most likely the devils. That is why most of the angels want you to sneak into the Underworld and bring the one who did it to justice."

Ryu rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed, 'I didn't plan to go there until it was time to reveal myself, and I can't get Sera-Chan to help since I'm the only devil the angels truly trust. That and Serafall has the idea Gabriel is out to ruin her, so it looks like I'm heading into the underworld meaning I'll have to bring Akame and Kurome instead.'

"Alright Gabriel I was going to accept the mission anyway though Rose, you and Jibril will have to go home since this is a stealth mission, which will have to involve Akame and Kurome."

Both girls nodded since Jibril had too much holy energy in her body making it easy for devils to sense her and Rose was use to fighting head-on not sneaking around and killing in silence.

"Well it was nice seeing you again Gabriel-Chan, though it is time I get ready for a trip to the underworld." He then kissed her as he and the other girls left in a magic circle with the two glaring at a smug looking archangel.

 _ **Home**_

Ryu looked around the house as Rose and Jibril left his side heading for their respective rooms as he looked for Akame and Kurome.

He stopped as he looked into the kitchen and sweat dropped when he saw Kurome at the counter eating sweets out of the bag and her sister right beside her eating into some meat.

"I really should have seen this coming, but it doesn't matter. Akame, you and Kurome will be taking apart of the mission since we'll be heading into the Underworld and I hope I don't have to tell you that this is a stealth mission. We leave in 5 minutes."

Both girls nodded in unison before going back to their respective foods making Ryu sweat drop.

'As long as they understand I really don't care, though this makes me wonder how those three at Kuoh are doing and if there having a problems.'

 _ **Kuoh Academy**_

Kaneki sighed as he looked at the situation in front of him, which was two of the perverted trio terrified out of their minds as they looked at the angry forms of Akane and Lisanna who both only had a towel wrapped around them.

'It is only 10:00 and someone has not only pissed of Akane, but Lisanna as well. These idiots saw Akane's impression of what happens when she is pissed off and they had to go a peek on her as she was changing' Kaneki shrugged his shoulders as he walked to his class before the girls get him pulled into the situation.

As he walked off a small smile was on his face hearing the perverts crying in anguish.

"Is that smile for little me?" said a voice that was accompanied with a body pressed to his back. Kaneki sighed already knowing who it was as he held back his hunger from devouring her flesh.

'The only reason I can't kill her because master is the only one allowed to dish out her punishment though I don't think he'll mind if I just take an arm.' Though ultimately Kaneki decided against it as he pushed Akeno off of his back.

"I thought I already told you I want nothing to do with you Ms. Himejima or must I get you a restraining order to make you understand. Now I must get to class before I'm late and I hope this last time I have to tell you because next time I will have a restraining order placed on you for sexual harassment."

"I know your just playing hard to get, how about after we meet president me and who can head to my house and have some fun or if you want we can skip school and just have fun at the occult building."

Kaneki decided enough was enough and walked away, while doing so he could hear people talking about what had just transpired. 'I hope this ends soon because I don't think I can handle being around these humans much longer.'

He then put his hands in his pockets only to pull out a piece of paper, which hadn't been there before. Unfolding it Kaneki took a glance at it before handing it to boy who was glaring at him.

"Akeno wanted me to give this to her fan club and that all those who want to see more her to head to the Occult Research building right after school also that the first one there will get a special reward."

Kaneki walked away as he saw the hearts in the boy's eyes and blood coming out his nose as he ran to tell the rest of Akeno's fan club.

'I wonder how Cherry head will react with over3 dozen hormonal boys in her building after her queen.' He shrugged and walked as Lisanna and Akane appeared right beside him.

"I guess if your here then the two perverts are alive." Both girls nodded with a frown on their face.

"The best we could do was beat the shit out of them, the only good that came out of it was the girls from the Kendo team saw us and decided to help beat the perverts to a pulp." Said Lisanna as the three walked to class.

"At least you two got to hurt them I have a stalker who believes I'm playing hard to get even though I threatened to put a restraining order on her." The girls giggled at their male friend's dilemma.

"Yeah laugh at my misfortune, though after my confrontation with her I believe that Cherry head will be coming to speak with us soon now that the deadline is coming meaning that she'll stop the persuasion and will try to force us, so be careful around her peerage."

As the three entered their classroom they looked to the back to see Rias looking at them in anger and desperation.

'I can feel that this is going to be a long day for us.' Thought Lisanna seeing Issei Hyoudou.

 _ **Serafall's Office**_

Chess looked at Serafall's desk and sweat dropped seeing the three 5 foot towers of paperwork and had to look around it to see Serafall behind it dressed in her magical Levi-tan outfit with a laptop watching her show.

The blue-haired vampire coughed into her hand before giggling seeing Serafall try to hide the laptop and start her paperwork, which accidently caused all three towers to fall on top of her.

Serafall stuck her head out of pile of paperwork to see Chess and smiled as she pulled her body out of the pile. "Chess this must be business again because we aren't set to watch the new episode of the amazing Levi-tan till next week."

Chess nodded her head, "Well an informant of mine told me how the Gremory heir plans to lose her virginity to a peerage member in attempt to break the marriage contract with Riser Phoenix tonight to the pawn Issei Hyoudou."

Serafall released a dark chuckle at the opportunity to get the Gremory Heir in trouble. "Also before I forget my master will be at the marriage ceremony, which will be the time for you to finally meet him."

The maou smiled as Chess left the estate to run one more errand for her master.

 _ **Phoenix Estate**_

Chess tilted her head as she found the front gates to be open with no one watching them.

Before she could take one step past the gate she ducked as a fireball flew past her head. Chess looked up to see the very man she was sent to talk to.

"I will only ask once why you are here and if your answer isn't good I'll kill you." These words came from none other than Ryu's old friend Riser Phoenix and beside him stood his queen Yubelluna.

"I came with a message from an old friend of yours." Chess tilted her head out of the away from another fireball.

"Now I know you must be lying, I don't have any old friends. So I will ask kindly to leave because next time I won't miss." Chess kept a smile on her face as she looked at the heir to the house of Phoenix.

"My master figured this would happen and told me to tell you that in his words, "If you hurt my Knight Yakitori, I will beat you into the dust just like I did when we were kids." Hearing those words Riser had wide eyes before he got right in Chess's face.

"For further proof he told me to show you this." Chess held up her hand as the symbol for the Nehalem's house showed up.

Seeing the symbol Riser knew he was dealing with his friend Ryu even though Lucifer told the whole devil society he was killed by his hands, Riser knew his friend was still alive.

"Yubelluna. I want you start the other girls training it seems that me and this woman have some business to conduct." The woman nodded as she went to gather her King's peerage.

"Now what does my old friend need to talk to me about?" Chess smiled and instead of answering his question she asked her own.

"How do you feel about the contract you have with the Gremory?" Riser's face shifted to disgust. "If had the power I would have broken that contract years ago just so I don't have to marry that bitch."

Saying this Riser didn't notice Chess's smile get wider, "Well I have good news for you. The good news is that my master found out a way to get you out of the contract."

Riser frowned, "I already looked at the contract and I'm not letting that girl win a rating game against me." Chess shook her head, "No, not that way why don't we go inside and discuss this without anyone overhearing this conversation." The Phoenix heir nodded as he led her inside his estate.

Riser led her to a couch as they both sat down, "Just a few minutes ago you made the assumption that there is another way out of the contract." Chess nodded as shock passed by Riser's eyes.

"After my master looked over the contract he found a clause which states, "The heir to the house of Gremory is to be wed with the heir to house of Phoenix or a house with an heir with a higher status."

Riser looked at her confused telling her to illustrate her point making the vampire sigh, "It means that an heir from a house of higher status can take your place and marry her."

"I know what you mean, but I know of no house, which has a higher status then my family except for Astaroth, but their heir won't agree to this since he is into nuns." Chess face palmed before making the Nephalem house show up on her palm.

Riser's eyes widened, "He agreed to this! The dude would rather kill the bitch before marrying her!" Chess nodded her head in agreement, "But did you know that the bride would be taking the groom's name meaning she would no longer be a part of Gremory House laws, but Nephalem laws, which state, "Law states that a union between an outsider and Nephalem, the Nephalem will control all movements of the outsider and this can be broken if both parties agree for a divorce though ill advised."

"This means that in short he controls her in any way he desires. The best Lucifer could do if this happens is delaying the wedding at the most 3 months." Hearing this a smirk appeared on Riser's face.

Riser rose and shook Chess's hand, "Thank you this lifts a huge weight off my chest if my friend needs anything it's his. I owe him since he's getting me out of this horrid marriage."

Chess nodded, "Ryu knew you would say that and has two favors the second with come after we get you out of the marriage, but the first is if you will allow one of his peerage members to accompany you when you head to the human world tomorrow to talk to the Gremory heir."

Riser shrugged his shoulders without a care, "Sure I'm alright with that since I'm positive that they will send Grayfia to watch over the meeting."

Seeing that she finished her errands a magic circle appeared beneath her. "It was nice to my master's old friend and told me tell you to not tell anyone about my visit since he wants to surprise everyone especially your tsundere sister."

This made Riser chuckle has Chess teleported back to her master. "Well I guess things are to get interesting with the Nephalem Heir supposedly rising from the dead." Riser then left the room to get ready for his trip to the human world.

 _ **Underworld Town Square**_

Ryu, Akame, and Kurome were at the moment walking through the crowded streets with black cloaks hiding their face, which seemed to somehow not be suspicious as they made their way to a large house, which seemed to belong to someone that wasn't part of the remaining pillars meaning they weren't really important and that they wouldn't be missed as badly if a member of one the remaining houses was murdered.

Ryu looked at his hand to look at the knife that was used to cut off the wings of a few angels. The only reason they knew this was the house was because the knife still had a small amount of magic energy surrounding it and luckily Ryu had the ability to trace energy to its source.

He then looked at the sisters and saw them slowly pull their blades out, 'At best this should only take 5 minutes depending on how many guards he has.' Ryu then looked around to find that the road they were on was empty with no one in sight.

Ryu nodded his head as his scythe materialized as he and his girls disappeared in a burst in speed each into a different entrance of the house.

The Nephalem heir looked around from entrance through the second story window to find ten bodyguards in a hall with their backs to him. 'They are making this too easy for me.' He thought as he pulled a dagger from his black combat boots and sped past the guards slitting their throats before a single word could be uttered.

Ryu looked at his handiwork and sighed, "This is a damn shame though I can't expect for this nobody to have bought an experienced bodyguard, since it's easier to buy cheap numerous weak guards instead of one strong one. Meaning this man believes in quantity and not quality. So I guess the girls will be done in just a few minutes meaning I have to find out target"

 _ **With Akame**_

Akame had decided to take to the roof and looked around to only find one devil asleep, while leaning on the chimney, 'None are allowed to live' with that thought Akame plunged her sword into the man's heart and watched as the devil woke up alone for the light to fade from his eyes.

She then made way down the stairs to the third floor and was inwardly glad to find 20 bodyguards and two huge doors which had to lead to their target. At moment Akame's eyes started to glow as a one-sided massacre began.

 _ **With Kurome**_

The decided to not to waste time and walk through the front down all while with her sword back in its sheath eating candy from a bag in her hand.

As she walked she was met with15 devils having different spells pointed at her before a man told them all to stand down as he got down to her height. "Hey girlie you got the wrong house so it would be best if you get going." Kurome tuned the man out as she kept eating her candy, which was slowly starting to piss the devil off.

"I'm going to say this one more time little girl if you don't leave right now me and my men will kill you." Kurome looked at the man bored as she sucked on her lollipop.

Having enough the devil slapped the bag of candy out of the girl's hands and turned it into ashes with a fireball. "Now that have your atten-." The devil was then interrupted as Kurome freed his head from his shoulders.

The others looked at her in shock as her hair shadowed her eyes and started to kill them all one by one to avenge her delicious sweets.

After killing them all Kurome made her way to the stairs as she pulled out her emergency bag of candy.

 _ **With Ryu**_

Ryu made his way to the third floor with Kurome beside him hoping for more devils to kill only to find them all dead with either poison or their heads freed from their shoulders.

"I guess your sister beat us here." Kurome nodded as they started to hear muffled scream. The two made their way through the two huge doors and looked to find a spacious office, where they saw Akame with their target who was tied up and was missing an arm.

"Well it seems you win and you've already started torturing him." Akame nodded as she got ready to cut off another limb before Ryu stopped her.

He then pulled the rag out of the targets mouth only for him to spit into his face making Ryu smile as he wiped the spit from his face. "You people aren't getting nothing from me so you might as well kill me!

Ryu just kept smiling as his scythe started to glow. "I plan to and the good thing is I'll still get the information from you." At that point Ryu's eyes turned black as his scythe phased through the devil.

" **Soul Severance.** " In those few words Ryu pulled the devils soul from his body and absorbed it into his scythe and smirked as the devils eyes were lifeless.

Ryu then turned to Akame and Kurome and spoke, "Look in his desk drawer second one on the right and you'll find the documents that show that it was the older generation of devils that put him to hurting those angels."

After finding the documents his eyes widened as he felt that older generation members were closing in on the house.

"Mission Accomplished though it is time we get moving I just sorted through some of the information I gained and it seems he had a meeting with the older generation today and they are close."

Both girls nodded as the stepped into Ryu's magic circle and disappeared, but not before they heard someone screaming.

 _ **Ryu's House**_

Ryu walked through the house with the girls, but not before looking outside to find it was dark out.

"Kuroka!" Ryu yelled out. It only took a second before his queen was in front of him in her cat form.

"Nya, yes master." Ryu gave her his phone before he started to explain himself. "I want you to record what is to happen at Issei's house as evidence in case the Gremory try to deny what happens."

Kuroka nodded her cat head as she left in a magic circle.

Ryu started to around for his other queen and was glad to find her eating sweets with Shiro and Kurome.

"Eu-Chan I have a mission for you tomorrow since you're the second strongest next to me." The girl nodded as she kept eating.

"Alright I want you to go to the meeting between Riser Phoenix and the Gremory and act as a buffer in case of a fight, since the Gremory will send the ice traitor Grayfia, who will side with Rias. So it is only right you side with Riser." The necromancer nodded her head while a sucker was in her mouth.

"Now as much as I would like to wait for Kuroka to get back, I'm going to get some sleep because after tomorrow I intend to train you all before the marriage to make sure nothing drastic happens."

All who heard him nodded as he left to go to bed. "One more week and I will reintroduce the world to the Nephalem.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **I'm sorry for this late entry, but I have been without a computer for most of June as well as had writer's block.**_

 _ **Also I decided I'm going to go to a minimum of 2000 words a chapter to post more up than just one a month.**_

 _ **I'm taking down the poll it has been long enough and the winner is FAIRY TAIL. Now before I hear about who you want the Fairy Tail girl to be in the reviews, but I'm restricting your choices to girls that didn't join Fairy Tail. I'm really sorry and I know Mirajane and Cana are fine as hell, but outside of the Fairy Tail Guild is fair game.**_

 _ **Ryu's peerage:**_

 _ **Mutated Queen: Eucliwood Hellscythe (Is Tis a Zombie)**_

 _ **Queen: Kuroka (DxD)**_

 _ **Mutated Knight: Akame (Akame ga Kill)**_

 _ **Knight: Chess Belle (Seraph of the End)**_

 _ **Bishops: Irina (DxD in Future), Shiro (Deadman Wonderland), Kurome (Akame ga Kill), Ravel (DxD in Future)**_

 _ **Rooks: Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul), Rossweisse (DxD)**_

 _ **Mutated pawns: Oc (Made by Lewamus Prime), Jibril (No Game No Life)**_

 _ **Pawns: Lisanna (Fairy Tail), Raynare (DxD), Yuki Yoshida (Is This a Zombie), Akane Hyakuya (Seraph of the End), Burent (DxD in Future), Xuelan (DxD in Future)**_

 _ **Extra piece:?(Fairy Tail in Future)**_

 _ **Lastly I'm going to say this, there will be no gender bends mostly because I'm not ready for that.**_

 _ **TheUnknownUser2: Yes she is still in harem.**_

 _ **Also I plan to try a Fairy Tail story similar to this story and I need some opinions.**_

 _ **THE REAPER'S WRATH IS ENDLESS**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **Morning**_

Ryu looked around as he looked at all his peerage with their familiars as well as the fallen angels staying at his place.

He then looked at Kuroka as he smiled as she nodded her head and handed him his phone and was happy to find the video that would ruin the Gremory's reputation.

"Alright guys and gals today will be training day for all of you excluding Eu-Chan. The day of my return to the Underworld will be dangerous because of hatred that most have for my house. Meaning the moment I reveal myself I could be attack at any moment, so I need all of you to be strong enough to be able to handle anything they throw at us."

All of his peerage nodded their head before Lisanna spoke up, "What about school for us it does look suspicious if all three of us are gone today with no reason?"

"It will be fine both heiress will be too busy today to really notice you're gone, with Riser coming to meet with Gremory heiress and Sona will be training with her peerage especially her new pawn," Lisanna nodded in acceptance.

"Now that we are in understanding I want everyone ready to get going except for Eu-Chan." All left the room leaving Ryu and Eu alone.

"You already know the objective, which is to watch over the meeting as well as side will Riser should Grayfia or Rias and Peerage try anything stupid." The necromancer nodded as the pen transformed into her scythe.

"Also you have time before the meeting, but also if they question why you're there Riser will answer for you. Lastly if things start to get out of hand or Issei leers at you, I give my permission to hurt him in any way as longs as it doesn't kill him."

Ryu sighed seeing her write 'Understood' in her notebook.

"Well I'll see you later Eu-Chan." With that Ryu left the room as he gathered everybody and teleported to their training ground.

 _ **Training Ground**_

All the familiars and fallen angels sweat dropped seeing that their training ground was actually an expansive desert.

"Though it doesn't look like much this is the best place to train because of most of our techniques are really destructive and someone almost destroyed Mount Fiji so we had to move our training here." Ryu deadpanned as he looked at Zack trying to look innocent.

Ryu looked to see some of them were skeptical, "Well since some of you don't believe me I might as well show you." He brought out his scythe as a small ball of energy formed on the tip causing all his peerage members besides Chess and Shiro to look at him with wide eyes.

" _ **Death Toll"**_ Whispered Ryu as the small ball sped across the endless expanse of sand and with a snap of Ryu's fingers it expanded to the size of a skyscraper and in a giant flash of light 2 miles of sand had turned into to glass.

This had the effect of causing all the familiars and the fallen angels to drop their jaws in shock and awe.

"Damn well it's a good thing I held back a little bit." Ryu's words made everyone to face fault excluding Shiro, Chess, and Jibril who were just smiling at him.

"Now let's get started! Raynare I want you to train your friends, while Shiro, you will be training Diane, Tatsumaki, and Lisanna in hand to hand combat with Kuroka, whose going to take them off your hands in an hour to train all the familiars with humanoid forms in holy and demonic magic since they are familiars to my house, which allows all them to use holy and demonic magic."

Taking his time Ryu looked at his members' familiars, which made him sweat drop seeing some of them from the hydra beside Shiro to a small black dragon that was flying over Yuki's head.

"Next Rossweisse you and Kaneki will be fighting each to increase your endurance as rooks." Both nodded as they started battling surprising most because of the shockwaves from each blow.

"Kurome, Akame, Akane, and Chess, you all will be fighting each other to improve your sword techniques." All the girls nodded as they walk off so no one got caught in their fight.

"Yo Zack! You're going to be training under both Kuroka and Jibril to be able to think on the fly." The boy nodded he ducked under a bolt of red lightning and looked up to find Jibril giving him and innocent smile as she summoned a white fireball causing him to start running with Kuroka and Jibril flying after him.

Ryu looked around to find only Yuki and Asia were the only ones left.

"Well Yuki-Chan I will be training you to build up your stamina, which means we will be running nonstop from here to that small sand hill and back, which is 20 kilometers in all."

Ryu chuckled seeing Yuki looking at him bug-eyed. "Oh don't worry we'll take a 1 minute break before we go again." Yuki looked at her king like he was crazy, while everyone looked at her in pity.

"Well let's go Yuki it's time to start running or will I have to have Shiro encourage you." Ryu blinked owlishly to see Yuki already at the 1 kilometer mark.

"Asia I want you to look around to see if anyone needs healing and try to see the distance you can heal them from before building the distance up, which will help you get better with your twilight healing." The blonde nun nodded with a smile on her face.

"Well I better catch up to Yuki." With those words Ryu sped off to catch up kicking up dirt in his wake.

'Judging by the position of the son the meeting should be happening in half an hour. I just hope nobody pisses off Eu-Chan."

 _ **Phoenix Estate**_

Eucliwood looked around the room as she sat in front of Riser and his peerage.

"No mean to be rude, but why did my old friend send you instead of the woman before?"

Riser's eye twitched as he watched her write into her notebook making him think about why his friend added a mute to his peerage.

He then looked down to see the note she wrote, which said, 'Second strongest in out of all and the least likely to be leered at by Gremory's pervert.'

The Phoenix heir nodded understanding hearing how Rias had the wielder of the Boosted Gear, though the problem was that the wielder was a pervert. Riser was shocked hearing that the girl was the second strongest in Ryu's peerage.

"Can you talk or are you a mute little girl?" Asked rudely by Riser's sister Ravel, which was really the thought of everyone since they were either nodding their head or giggling into their hands.

Looking at Ravel in boredom Eu transformed her pen into scythe which happened to be close to decapitating her.

She then used her magic to put pressure on them all, which made them all sweat with some passing out. Eu then flipped a page of her notebook that said, 'Don't look down on me or it could be last thing you do.'

This caused all in the room to nod their heads as Eu stood up with Riser, who was sweating a bit. Eu showed one last note that made them all at her in shock, 'I happen to be hundreds of years older than you.'

"Girls it is time for the meeting with Rias and I must go." All the girls nodded as Eu stepped into the magic circle with Riser changing her scythe back into a pen.

 _ **O.R.C Building**_

Eu blinked as she found herself in front of the Gremory's peerage. She turned her head to see the traitor Grayfia, who had her eyes narrowed at her.

"Rias it is good to see you again." Eu could see the forced smile on Riser's face as he sat down on the couch beside Rias with his arm around her.

"I can't say the same for you, though I'm wondering why that girl is with you Riser I never took you be a pedophile though it doesn't surprise me."

Riser's eye twitched as he shrugged off the insult, "That my dear Rias is Eucliwood, who to watch over the meeting with Grayfia."

This caused Rias and her peerage excluding Koneko to laugh at him, "Really you expect me to believe that little girl can stop me and my peerage if things go out of hand." This caused her to laugh at Riser and Eu, which was slowly starting to piss her off.

"Rias-sama I think we are getting off point here." Grayfia spoke in a plain tone though it did nothing since Eu could see the small smile on her face, which was furthering in pissing off Eu

Rias nodded her head wiping the smile from her face as she spoke, "Riser I will not marry you, and I don't care what our families say."

"It doesn't matter the contract can't be broken unless you were to be able to beat me in a rating game and looking at your peerage I can't see such a thing happening, not even with your new pawn wielding the Boosted Gear."

"With who you and this little girl, I bet I could knock her out easily!" Spoke Issei cockily.

Riser had a small unnoticeable smirk on his face as he looked at Issei. "Fine Red Dragon Emperor how about a battle between you and Eu, unless you think you're not strong enough."

"Ha I know I can beat her, but if I win you aren't allowed to marry Buchou." Riser shrugged, "It won't matter since you will lose, but fine, though if Eu wins then I'll let Eu decide what she wants from you if that is alright with her."

Eu nodded in acceptance, "After this meeting Eu will battle Issei." Spoke Riser as everyone nodded in agreement, while everyone in Rias peerage looked at Riser and Eu cockily except for Koneko, who was sending Eu a curious glance at how Riser could have such confidence in the girl.

"Now back to matter at hand Rias you can't break our contract so understand that you will be married to me for the rest of your life."

"You won't be marrying Buchou yakitori." Spoke Issei as his sacred gear appeared

Riser started to form a fireball as he looked at Issei, "Though you maybe the Red Dragon Emperor I know right now that you are just an insect that I could squish at any moment."

"Riser-sama this is a meeting so I would think you aren't to harm anyone or must I stop you." Said Grayfia as Riser scoffed as the fireball vanished.

"I won't die because my dream is to become a harem king!" Shouted Issei as Eu looked at him disgust.

Riser laughed at him, "For you to get a harem you would need to get stronger, and looking at you now you are just a low class devil and probably the weakest you are far from ever being a harem king."

He then clicked his fingers as his whole peerage appeared behind him, "And Rias how do you plan to beat me with only 4 members, while I have a full peerage and experience behind me."

Rias glared at Riser, "I choose quality of quantity Riser and it will be what beats you in the rating game."

"Well it doesn't matter your outnumbered 3 to 1 and I don't think two sacred gear wielders, a Nekoshou, and a half breed are going to help you." Riser smiled at the glare Akeno was sending him as small sparks came across her finger tips.

"I think it would wise to stop Riser-sama." The phoenix heir shrugged as he started to glare at Issei, who was leering at his peerage.

"I would stop now boy or you will lose what makes you a man." Issei scoffed at Riser before he found a ball of fire near his manhood before it dissipated.

"In accordance to the contract there will be a rating game between the two parties if one wishes to break it," Spoke Grayfia before things got out of hand.

"I'll give you 10 days to train Rias, you will need it." Rias glared at Riser with Akeno, but didn't speak knowing that she did need it, since she would be going against a full peerage.

Riser as he stood up as he and his peerage walked out the door. "Don't forget that we've made a bet boy and I can't wait for you to lose."

Issei nodded his head as he followed them cockily, 'I'll beat that little girl and make sure Rias doesn't marry that yakitori.'

As everyone stood outside Eu and Issei stood 15 feet away from each other with Grayfia stood between them. "A match between Issei Hyoudou and Eucliwood will commence."

With that said Issei started to run at Eu with his fist drawn back, while the necromancer stood there.

Eu got pissed when she heard the Gremory and most of her peerage talk about how Issei would easily beat the chibi and how she was just a joke.

She then transformed her pen into a scythe as Issei got within 4 feet of her as she ducked under his punch and sidestepped his kick. Eu then vanished from his sight before Issei started to see cuts appearing on his body.

Issei then flew 3 feet back and started to cough up blood as Eu stood there looking bored as Issei started to run at her again only for Eu to throw him over her shoulder.

"It seems you are as weak as I thought Dragon Emperor." Spoke Riser as everyone else looked at Eu in shock at how fast she was.

Eu shook her head seeing Issei try and get up and sighed as she placed the tip of her scythe on his spine making the boy stiffen and stop all movements. Eu then whispered to Issei, "You lose so give up or I will make sure you can never walk again."

"Don't give up Issei I believe in you!" Issei looked up to see Rias cheering him on with Akeno and Kiba, though Koneko looked at him giving him a thumbs down.

At this point Riser spoke, "Grayfia I think it would be best to call the match before Rias loses a peerage member and she'll need everyone she can get if she wants to challenge me to a rating game."

The woman nodded as she calling the match, "The winner is Eucliwood." This caused Eu to pull her scythe away as she walked away from Issei as Akeno went to go check on him.

Eu was stopped as Rias walked up to her with a rook piece in her hand. "I want you to join my peerage." Eu shook her head no as she turned her scythe into a pen and put it away.

"Why not I am the Gremory Heiress, I demand that you join me!" Rias shouted as she tried to shove the piece into Eu.

Eu knocked the piece out of her hand as she called forth her scythe and aimed it at her heart. "I already have a master so that won't work and if you do so again I will erase you from existence."

Rias scoffed and smirk seeing her peerage surround Eu including Grayfia though Koneko and the injured Issei didn't.

"I don't care about your master, you will be a part of my peerage or I will have my brother kill your master and force you to join."

Eu then took off the bracelet Ryu gave her causing a crater to form around her and for all around her to fall down.

As they started to get up Eu spoke, **"Sit"** as commanded everyone in the area found themselves sitting down and unable to move. She then put the bracelet back on her arm.

Eu placed her scythe under Rias's neck, who was still unable to move away, "I will take my leave and should this happen again I will kill you all, and lastly I'll let my master decide what he wants from you Issei Hyoudou." She then pulled away as she walked towards Riser and his peerage as a magic circle formed under them.

They all them disappeared as the magic holding the Gremory and everyone else faded as they looked at, where Eu last stood in shock at the power she held especially with her capable of defeating all of them

 _ **Ryu's House**_

Ryu smiled as sweat fell from his face as he saw everyone on the floor panting heavily except for Shiro, who was smiling as well only sweating a little. "That was a good workout everyone, now all of you go take a shower and get ready for dinner it's Rose's turn to fix dinner."

All of them then limped to their rooms as Eu suddenly appeared in front of Ryu.

"Well how was the meeting Eu-Chan?" As Eu explained what happened Ryu laughed hearing how she put Gremory in her place and smirked hearing the bet that was made.

"This will work for us, great work Eu-Chan!" Ryu then kissed her before heading to his room with a spring in his step

"Get ready Eu-Chan Rose is cooking tonight." The girl nodded as she went to her room.

As the food was being finished everyone sat around the table as Ryu spoke to them, "After hearing Eu-Chan's report we have 10 days before the rating game and the day after will be the wedding, meaning we have 10 days to be ready to cause chaos in the Underworld."

Ryu looked around to see his more destructive members grinning, while his others members smiled. "Now for the next 9 days we will be training and on the tenth we'll relax before we crash wedding."

Everyone groaned, while Ryu smiled at his family, "Now off the subject let's eat!" Everyone agreed as they started digging into the food Rose cooked.

'Get ready Gremory because I'm coming for you!'

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Well I'm proud to say I was able to keep my word of publishing more than one chapter a month.**_

 _ **I'm putting up a poll of what female fairy Tail character will be in Ryu's harem and decided to take back what I said about none being from the Fairy Tail Guild, but it can't be Erza and Mirajane because they are used so much that it annoys me some times.**_

 _ **Also this is my story and I don't care if I'm putting Issei in a bad light so either deal with it or stop reading.**_

 _ **Review people I like it when people do.**_

 _ **THE REAPER'S WRATH IS AN ABYSS**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

 _ **9 Days Later**_

Ryu smirked as he looked at his peerage and their familiars as they all sat down in front of a projection where it would show the rating game between Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory.

He took a seat between Diane and Chess, who took it upon their selves to sit on each of his legs, which had caused all the other girls to glare at them.

"Alright now you guys have been training for days and looking at the results I can say without a doubt you're all ready for tomorrow and I can't be prouder."

This resulted in all the girls blushing and the guys to smirk as they all pulled out some kind of snack to watch Rias be utterly humiliated.

Feeling something on his head Ryu grabbed it and chuckled seeing it was Kuroka in her cat form as he held her by the scruff of her neck. "I can bet your going to watch your sister the whole time. Isn't that right kitty-Chan?"

Ryu smiled as he tilted his head back to dodge the paw closing in on his face, knowing the nickname irked Kuroka.

"As much fun as it would be to keep teasing you Kitty-Chan the match is about to start." This had caused Kuroka to turn away from Ryu to look at the projection, but not before sending him one last glare.

"I hope that Gremory actually trained her so called family because I can't to see the distraught look on her face when she finds out it was all futile." The whole grouped nodded in agreement as the rating game started.

 _ **After Rating Game**_

Ryu couldn't help but smile after seeing Rias cry as Riser threatened to kill Issei and surrender.

During the match Issei had earned the ire of all the females in the room seeing the technique he called 'Dress Break', which tore the clothes off of his opponent.

Though he also earned Kuroka's fury when he left Koneko to fight on her own not caring as the Gym blew up.

Ryu stood up making both Diane and Chess get off his of legs. "Alright people things are going exactly as I planned and now I want you all to look to nice for the wedding and remember your missions for tomorrow."

The group nodded as they left the room with Chess and Eu disappearing in a magic circle.

"Now I think I'll go visit Azazel." Ryu disappeared in black flames only to reappear in Azazel's office, which looked to have more pictures of naked women.

He looked around to find Azazel with his head on his desk sleeping, Ryu then deadpanned when he saw his sensei groping the air as if a pair of breast were in front of him."

Walking up to his sensei, Ryu threw a small fireball at his head, which caused Azazel to jump out of his chair yelling.

"It's nice of you to finally wake up sensei though I thought that you would be awake to watch the rating game."

The leader of the fallen angels shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't see the point I already knew who was going to win so why watch it when I already know how it will end. That and why waste my time and energy on those young devils, when I can be at a strip club like the one I was just at."

Ryu sighed and shook his head at his sensei's antics, "You keep this up I can promise you will contract something one of those girls and even if you're a supernatural being, you can still end up with your dick falling off."

This caused Azazel to pale as he held his hands over his manhood before he shook his head of such thoughts and looked at his old pupil.

"What do you want kid because I know you didn't just come here to lecture me about my so called bad habits?"

Ryu shrugged, "I wanted to know if you wanted to watch me and my peerage crash a wedding."

Azazel smirked, "Kid I wouldn't miss that for the world. I already got cameras set in where the wedding is to take place, so I can watch it live from my office. I even set up a projection for the yokai in Kyoto and my brothers and sisters in heaven to watch the proceedings."

Ryu couldn't help but smirk, "Well I guess I'll give them a show to look forward to." He then disappeared in black flames.

 _ **Wedding Day**_

Ryu and some of his peerage members blended into the crowd of devils and watched the progression of the marriage.

He had learned that Lucifer planned to use the Red Dragon Emperor to fight for Rias's freedom, which would have him crashing the wedding just like Ryu intended to do.

"We are gathered here to celebrate the union between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex does any-?" The devil minister was cut off as Issei burst through the front door and challenged Riser to fight for his buchou's virginity.

Ryu started to slowly make his way to the front of the room without gathering attention, while his peerage members made their way close to the guards.

"You already lost in the rating game you fool for what purpose would I have for facing you again and I'm waiting for a guest of mine to show up anyway." Riser said as he looked at Issei in disgust.

"Well how about you two fight to pass the time and it wouldn't matter since you've proved yourself once before why not do so again?" Said Sirzechs or more like ordered Riser, who started glaring at the maou.

"Why don't we raise the stakes Lucifer-sama as an incentive for the Phenex?" Ryu said under the cloak he wore as everyone's attention was pulled towards himself.

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes at Ryu, "What did you have in mind stranger?"

Ryu smirked under his cloak, "I'm thinking a battle royale for all those that want the Rias's hand in marriage with the requirement for each competitor be a devil or reincarnated devil from a high status in the house they are a part of. The winner gets married to Rias, which will likely be one of the high classed devils with a high standing in their house."

By the end of Ryu's speech the older devils were voicing their agreement as well as the young male devils, who looked at Rias lecherously. Sirzechs was glaring at Ryu and Rias looked about ready to cry, which made Ryu inwardly smile.

"It seems the people are in agreement, though it would be better if the maous agreed to such an arrangement so afterwards people can't disagree with such a proposition that was allowed by the maous themselves."

The older generation nodded in agreement as well as three of the four maous.

"I agree to this battle royale, this will show us the strength of the younger generation and will be able to help the Gremory Heiress produce strong children." Spoke Ajuka, which had caused Sirzechs to look at his fellow maou in shocked.

The crowd then turned to Falibum and were shocked to see he was actually awake to hear everything.

"I agree with my fellow maou Ajuka, this might be interesting enough to keep me awake." The crowd of devil's sweat dropped before they all turned to Serafall.

Sirzechs gave Serafall a pleading look only for him to see a grin on the Leviathan's face.

"I fully agree with my fellow maous." As soon as the words left Serafall's mouth hidden tears started to fall from Rias's eyes as she looked at Issei in desperation.

Issei on the other hand looked on as if he knew he was already going to win and save Rias from being forcibly married.

"Well it is in majority that there shall be a battle royale." Ryu stated as all the Gremory's glared at him, while the older generation and the young male devils cheered.

"I believe the people would like to see a wedding so I think it would be best to start the battle." Said Ryu as three of the maous nodded in agreement and started to gather all devils that wanted to participate.

As Ryu gathered with the other devils to participate Ajuka's eyes widened when he caught the sight of a black moon in the pupil of the cloaked Ryu before he shook his head of such thoughts.

After seeing all the participants, there were 25 devils and reincarnated devils participating in the battle royale including Ryu, who found himself standing beside Riser since he would have to participate.

"You have just gained the ire of the entire Gremory House stranger." Spoke Riser.

Ryu shrugged his shoulders, "I don't care this will be a good time to let loose a little bit though this can't be counted as a warm up."

Riser looked at him incredulous, "You're acting as if you'll be able to beat me and the Red Dragon Emperor."

The cloaked Ryu nodded his head, "Yeah I know I can if I can beat you then I know I can beat that pervert… After all who won all those matches when we were kids Yakitori?"

Riser looked at Ryu wide-eyed before all the participants appeared in a large field that gave more than enough space for Ryu to use his wide-spread techniques.

"Now the Battle Royale for Rias Gremory's hand in marriage will now commence." Spoke the announcer Grayfia.

Ryu materialized his scythe and turned towards Riser, "I'll be seeing you later one on one just like old times Yakitori." With that said Ryu took off towards the big group of devils.

As he made his way there he was surprised that half of them had already been taken down before he turned his head to and grinned seeing Issei having on the boosted gear's scale mail armor on.

Ryu turned back to the devils Issei didn't knock out and swung his scythe and right before it connected a red aura surrounded the weapon as it passed through them, which caused the devils to laugh at him.

"I don't know why you are all laughing." Ryu then snapped his fingers as the devils started to attack each other.

"What the maou did you do to us!?" Screamed one of the devils before he was punched by his fellow devils.

"You are now my puppets the moment my scythe passed through you creating strings that took control of all of your nerves and movement. I thought this would be a good warm up, but I should've known not to get my hopes up."

Ryu walked away and snapped his fingers again, which had the result of making all the devils he control fall asleep.

'I forgot to mention that I could control their respiratory system and cut off their intake of oxygen to the brain. Now who can give me a good warm up?'

 _ **Audience Watching**_

The crowd of devils couldn't believe what they had heard. The thought of controlling a person with just one cut from the scythe was incredible.

At that time devils from the older generation were scheming of ways they could get the scythe away from the cloaked Ryu.

 _ **Back to Battle**_

He looked toward where Riser was fighting to see he was fighting Issei and all around them were devils, who all seemed to unconscious.

Ryu narrowed his eyes seeing Issei use holy water on Riser. 'That pervert is a reincarnated devil so he should be unable to use holy water….unless he bargained with Ddraig to use the scale mail.'

He watched Issei defeat Riser and knew it was just because of the use holy water he won and was disappointed seeing the scale mail disappear and for Issei to drop to one knee panting in exhaustion.

"I guess your fight with the Phenex tired you out though I guess the use of it drained your stamina. Though I am surprised that you are still conscious after using an incomplete version of Ddraig's balance breaker."

Issei looked at the cloaked Ryu shocked thinking that after he defeated Riser he had won and saved Rias.

"Now can you still fight Dragon Emperor or will you forfeit?" Ryu asked before grinning as Issei struggled to stand up.

"You got heart kid I'll give you that, but you won't win this fight in your condition." Issei then glared at Ryu as a determined look crossed his face before he pulled out vial shaped as a cross, which Ryu knew contained holy water.

Ryu sighed as Issei poured it on to his sacred gear, like he had already done against Riser. He then pulled out the black dagger he had gotten from Azazel and watched as Issei charged at him.

 _ **Audience**_

Rias's emotions were ever changing ranging from hopelessness to joy and lastly to desperation.

At the start of the match Rias had basically given up in trying to stop the marriage seeing all the people Issei would have to beat.

Though it all changed to joy seeing Issei defeat Riser and the other devils using his incomplete balance breaker.

Rias was about to cry tears of joy thinking Issei had won after beating Riser, who she thought was the last devil standing in Issei's way before she noticed that Grayfia didn't announce Issei as the winner, but just the defeat of Riser Phenex.

She then looked at the battle to see the man who had suggested the battle royale still standing and that Issei looked to be on his last legs as he pulled out a vial of holy water.

At that moment Rias knew if Issei could hit the man with the holy water he could win since all devils were weak to it, but if Issei missed the cloaked man would win without a doubt.

 _ **Back to Fight**_

Ryu watched as Issei got closer before he disappeared in a burst of speed and was right in Issei's face as he stabbed the black dagger into Issei's gauntlet.

" **Soul Absorption**." Ryu whispered before Issei threw the holy water into Ryu face.

Issei gaped at Ryu withstanding the holy water before he fell to his knees feeling weak.

Ryu pulled away the dagger and watched as Issei's sacred gear transformed back to its first form, which looked exactly like a twice critical sacred gear.

Seeing that his work was done Ryu looked at Issei, who was panting heavily before punching him in the face, effectively knocking the pervert unconscious.

"Winner Reaper." Spoke Grayfia inwardly frustrated seeing that the plan that Sirzechs had come up with fail.

Ryu grinned as he and the unconscious Issei were teleported back to the Great Hall, where all the devils except for the Gremory's were cheering for the great battle.

His grin got wider seeing that Rias's eyes were red with tears as she silently cry and that her brother was glaring at him while trying to think of a way to turn this around in his favor.

'I could deny him from marrying into my family if he isn't an heir, but I would need a majority vote to do so. Damn it! It was just supposed to be Riser and the Dragon Emperor and Issei would've won if that man hadn't played with the desire and greed of the older generation.' Thought Sirzechs as he glared at the cloaked man.

"Young man what house to you rescind from? I would like to know which house will be my sister is marrying into." Spoke Sirzechs in a strained voice.

"Oh that's easy." Ryu smiled as pulled down his hood, which caused all the devils seeing his face to gasp in horror looking at his pupils, which was a black moon and a white sun.

"The Nephalem House."

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Well I can say without a doubt that this is my favorite chapter. Sorry for the wait readers I had school to worry about and that the laptop I type my stories on was taken away from me.**_

 _ **Now about the poll, I'll keep it up until I publish the next chapter and it seems that Meredy is winning.**_

 _ **Also I don't when I can have the next chapter published now that I'm back in school, but I will try my best.**_

 _ **Lastly all One piece fanfiction readers I want to know if you would like it if I made an Oc One piece fanfiction.**_

 _ **Before I forget this story is AU so it will take quite a turn after the arc with Kokabiel.**_

 _ **FEAR THE REAPER'S WRATH**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

 _ **Last Time**_

"Young man what house to you rescind from? I would like to know which house will be my sister is marrying into." Spoke Sirzechs in a strained voice.

"Oh that's easy." Ryu smiled as pulled down his hood, which caused all the devils seeing his face to gasp in horror looking at his pupils, which was a black moon and a white sun.

"The Nephalem House."

 _ **Present**_

Ryu couldn't help but smile at the looks of horror on all the devils faces except for three of the four maous, the Phenex and Sitri House. Though the all in the Gremory House were looking at him with unadulterated rage.

The smiled stayed as he caught the Power of Destruction spell that came from Rias before he did something that slightly scared her.

Ryu crushed Rias's spell before he started to walk towards her as each step echoed throughout the Great Hall.

He didn't even falter for even a moment as he backhanded a lightning bolt from Akeno.

Stopping in front of the main person that made his life a living hell he made his eyes turn completely black and couldn't stop the menacing grin from appearing onto his face as he saw the terror in her eyes.

"Devil must have your tongue. Aren't you going to say hello to your new fiancé?" This had the effect of snapping everyone out of their stupor as all devils around him started to gather energy to launch a spell at him, especially Sirzechs.

Before any of them could launch a spell a voice called out.

" **Stop** " Just like a switch being flipped all the devils excluding Ryu and his peerage were frozen in place.

"Thanks Eu-Chan I could've stopped them, but that would've killed half the wonderful guest here." Said Ryu sarcastically.

All the devils moved their eyes to see Eu standing right behind Sirzechs with her scythe close to his neck making all devils gasp and for Grayfia to try and get out of Eu's magic.

"Now look here, all my favorite people." Ryu's voice dripping with sarcasm as he looked at the Gremory House, who were all glaring at him.

"How are you alive trash?" Spoke one of the older generation devils.

Ryu chuckled, "Who ever said I was dead?" In a flash he was on the other side of the devil holding a bag which seemed to be dripping blood and beating.

All devils present looked in horror at the hole where the devil's heart should have before looking at the bag in Ryu's hand and saw it stopped beating at the same time the devil dropped to the ground dead.

Ryu threw the bag at the corpse, "That's for putting a spear through my stomach when I was 8 you asswipe."

"Now let's get to business, but first." He snapped his fingers releasing three of the maous as well as the Sitri and Phenex House.

"Now that that is out of the way we have business to discuss Lucifer-Chan." Sirzechs couldn't help, but growl at the Nephalem Heir as he strode to stand in front of him.

"Why would I make a deal with a disgusting half-breed?" Ryu smiled as he snapped his fingers and all of his peerage members each standing front of an important member of the Gremory House.

"Well you could make a deal with me or." Ryu turned as he launched a white fireball at one of the Gremory maids in the room and everyone watched terrified as the devil burned to death and started to melt before there was nothing left to show he ever existed.

"I can kill the people most precious to starting with your son." By command Tatsumaki came in with Millicas Gremory in a psychic hold.

This had the result Ryu was looking for as tears fell from Sirzechs and Grayfia's eyes.

"Fine! What do you want you monster!?" Screamed Sirzechs as he tried to overpower Eu's magic with his own and hopefully save his son.

"Well I always wanted a pony." This caused his peerage and the released maous to chuckle.

Sirzechs glared at his fellow maous, "Why aren't any of you helping me? Destroy the girl and free me so I can obliterate this monster!" He was shocked when they all shook their heads.

"Sorry old friend, but this is your mistake coming back to haunt you. That and why would I side with a man who would let a child be tortured almost every day of his life?" Ajuka said as he looked at Sirzechs disgusted.

Falibum nodded his head, "I must agree you planned to turn him into a breeding machine and even though we are devils you crossed a line we never hoped you of all people would cross."

Sirzechs gave Serafall a pleading look before looking hopeful as she walked towards him.

He looked in horror as she stood in front of Ryu and kissed him surprising the Nephalem Heir before she pulled away and glared at her fellow maou. "You loss my support the moment you massacred the Nephalem House."

"Alright now to our arrangement." Sirzechs glared at Ryu. "In no more than two weeks I want all devils that tortured me in middle of the Underworld dead and in a month I want all who agreed to kill off my family dead."

The devils around started to sweat before shouting out in outrage.

"If I did that we would lose more than 90% of the devil population!" Sirzechs yelled in anger.

"Why should I care you killed off most of your military strength before I was born and you did it without any hesitation?"

"I did it to save my family, your family was going to rebel against us, and I had no choice! I did what I had to do to save from your family of monsters and to this day I don't regret it."

Before the maou could say more Ryu stabbed him with the same dagger he used on Issei. " **Absorb** "

Sirzechs felt weak and fell unconscious though was still frozen in place.

"What did you do to my brother!? /son!? /husband!?" Screamed Rias, Venelana, Grayfia.

"Now why would I tell you?" Ryu frowned as he looked at Sirzechs unconscious body before he brought a finger up that had black miasma wafting off of it as he started to place onto the maou's skin.

The effect was instantaneous as Sirzechs awoke up screaming in utter agony making a menacing smile cross Ryu's face.

"Stop it you're hurting him!" Yelled Rias before she spit up blood as Yuki punched her in the stomach.

"Shut up you bitch that mouth of yours is only good for one thing and it isn't talking so shut the fuck up before I cut your tongue out." This had the intended effect as Rias shut her mouth.

Ryu pulled his finger away and grabbed Sirzechs by the face. "I've decided that I'll take what I want, but not without giving you all a fighting chance. I will give you 9 months because if not then well... I'll leave that to your imagination."

He looked at Tatsumaki and nodded as she disappeared with Koneko.

"What did you do to Koneko!? Akeno yelled since Rias was keeping quiet with Yuki right beside her not willing to take a chance that the vampire ninja was bluffing about cutting out her tongue.

"Well she is an insurance policy to make sure you don't attack me before the time comes."

Ryu noticed the calculating look in Sirzechs eyes, "I'm surprised you didn't noticed that I took little Millicas as well just in case some devils were willing to let the Nekoshou die to kill me."

Sirzechs looked at him in fury with Grayfia, "Give me back my son you monster!"

The Nephalem grinned smirked at Lucifer, "You truly think you can negotiate with me even though you have nothing to offer to me." Spoke Ryu as a magic circle appeared beside him.

Out of the circle came Feel making Sirzechs pale seeing her pointed ears and the holy magic radiating offer of her.

"You can't kill him now but how about leaving him with a present." The girl gave a bright smile before she kissed Ryu before pulling away as she launched 4 spears made of holy magic.

The spears hit their mark, which had been Lucifer's arms and legs that caused him to be stuck to the floor screaming in pain.

Feel then imbued holy magic to her foot before kicking the man in the face making him spit out blood.

Ryu watched as the Gremory House screamed to stop the madness, which caused Ryu to laugh, "Madness this all started when you all agreed to massacre my house in fear of our powers. This isn't madness. Its vengeance."

He then pulled Feel away from Sirzechs as she about to put a holy spear through Lucifer's head.

"Not now he can't die yet, but soon be patient and you will get your chance." The girl nodded in acceptance as she filled the room with holy magic weakening all the devils except for Ryu and his peerage before leaving in a magic circle.

Ryu clapped his hands, "I think we are done here, but before I go I have a present for the Gremory House."

"What do you want from us you demon!?" Screamed Grayfia with tears in her eyes.

Ryu said nothing before he stood behind the woman with his fingers cloaked with black miasma before Grayfia clenched her teeth in pain as he started to put his house symbol on the back of her neck.

He did the same to Rias, Akeno and Venelana and took great pleasure in their screams as well as Zeoticus's screams of anger.

"What I just gave you a rune that gives me remote control access to the explosive I put on you four." The females stared at him in fear.

"Now I must warn you that if someone were to try say tamper with it will cause it take out more than a 10 mile radius. Also should anybody try to attack me before the 9 months all their heads as well as anything near them will be obliterated."

All devils looked at the mark on the girls neck in fear, "Why are you doing this!? What did we ever do to you?" Asked a random reincarnated devil.

Ryu's started glowing, "Why? You ask me why I'm doing this. Let's start with your leader Lucifer here destroying my House behind the backs of the other maous. Then there are the times I was tortured by most of these devils in the room starting at the tender age of 7. Oh and let's not forget where I was strapped down as they killed my mother in front of my eyes and mocked me as it happened and all because I came from the House of Nephalem."

He looked at the reincarnated devil, "So tell me little devil what would you have done in my place. Act like some dumb fuck and forgive them all."

Ryu watched as the devil couldn't speak a word at what he had heard. "I don't think so. All devils have a sin from the greed and pride of the older generation to the lust and envy of the younger generation. But mine is none of the 7 sins, I make my own and vengeance is and always will be my sin."

The Nephalem walked away from the reincarnated devil before standing in front of Rias and put a black miasma finger on her face enjoying the hiss of pain from the Gremory heiress as he slid it down her cheek.

"You have 9 months my dear before everything you hold dear in your heart is wiped from existence. I would start saying your goodbyes."

"We will get my brother and Koneko back and when we do me and my pleasure in torturing you just like we did 7 years ago." Rias spat before Ryu leaned in and whispered into her ears.

"I can't wait to break you." Ryu backed away as a magic circle stood under him and all of his peerage before whispering to Serafall that they could talk later.

"You have 9 months to prepare for the war between the Nephalem House and devil kind." With that said they disappeared causing the magic holding all the devils to disperse.

As they disappeared Sirzechs' and Grayfia's started to let off tremendous amounts of magic. "We will get our son back I promise that on my life." Said Sirzechs before looking at the remaining maous in the room

"We will not fight in this crusade for you old friend. You have caused this, meaning it up to you to fix this." Spoke Ajuka with Falibum and Serafall nodding before both disappearing in separate magic circles, leaving all the devils beside the Sitri and Phenex House in shock.

 _ **Ryu's House**_

Ryu looked at his prisoner and couldn't help but smile at the terrified look on the young Gremory's face.

"Do you remember me little Gremory because I definitely remember you?" Millicas started shaking like a leaf as Ryu started to slowly walk towards him.

"You're lucky we need you alive kid to keep your father and mother from attacking, so we will be sending you to the one place they can't go." He nodded to Jibril as she grabbed the boy and teleported away to the Vatican.

Ryu looked at his group, "Now that we've played our cards, I can expect that the 'girl' will try and recruit them. Though it won't mean anything in the end."

The whole group nodded their heads, "Now tomorrow I want you all to go through your regular schedule and Lisanna, Akane, Kaneki. They won't attack when you go back to Kuoh in fear of bringing the death of Millicas so you all will be fine."

The three nodded, "now I want you all to get some sleep the days to come will be interesting." The peerage left to their rooms with some of the familiars following.

Ryu turned to his other so called prisoner, "So Koneko, how would you like to join my peerage?"

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **I'm happy to be able to publish this chapter and I hope you readers like it.**_

 _ **Also I'm pulling down the poll and it looks like Yukino has won for the spot to be in Ryu's peerage.**_

 _ **Now I would like my readers to know that I will put up a poll to see if you want me to start a Fairy Tail Oc neglect fanfic or a One Piece Oc fanfic. I can't do both because well I'm already having a bad time trying to keep updating two fanfics, so four would be too much.**_

 _ **Don't forget to review that is really the only thing we authors want.**_

 _ **THE REAPER'S WRATH IS ENDLESS**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

 _ **A Week Later**_

Ryu smiled to himself as he looked at Kuoh with Kuroka right beside him from the air and thought back to his meeting with Rias and her peerage a few days ago

 _ **Flashback**_

In the Occult building stood Rias, Akeno, Kiba, and Issei all glaring at Kaneki, who looked at them with a bored look and Akane, who was giving them a smug look.

"I demand that you tell me where Millicas and Koneko are this instant!" Shouted Rias, which only caused the two to look at her amused.

"You are in no position to order us around Cherry bitch." Said Akane as she kneed the Issei in the manhood the moment he tried to rush her and because she had noticed him staring at her chest, which had served to piss her off.

Akane smiled at the sight of Issei on the ground cradling his balls with tears in his eyes. "Next time I see that lecherous gaze on me I will cut off your manhood and make you eat it you disgusting piece of filth."

Issei nodded his head fearfully still clutching his balls in pain as Kiba pulled the red dragon emperor away, leaving Rias and Akeno alone with Kaneki and Akane.

"Now that that's out of the way I don't need to remind you that our king holds all the cards and if you even try to rebel, well then you can goodbye to your head." Said Kaneki in a plain tone, which was pissing off the two devils as they rubbed the Nephalem symbol etched into their skin.

"Shut up! My brother will destroy you and that half-breed you call your king!" Rias shouted in anger as Akeno nodded her head in agreement.

"Ooh such strong words for such a pathetic devil, but all those words are just that, words, which is why you are mine in the first place." Speak the name and he shall come as Ryu teleported into the room.

Ryu sighed as he stopped the lightning magic headed for him and flicked his wrist causing Akeno to fly into the wall as chains flew out of Ryu's sleeves and kept her chained there.

"I get to you in a minute, but first." Ryu turned back to Rias and grabbed her arm as she tried to slam her fist imbued with the power of destruction into his chest.

"I thought we could have a civil conversation, but I guess that's impossible." Said Ryu as he chained Rias to the wall right beside Akeno.

Ryu turned to his peerage members, "I can take care of this you guys, so go get to class before you get written up." The nodded as the left, but before Akane gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Now is there anything you wanted to talk to me about darling?" Asked Ryu before wiping his face with a frown as Rias spit on him.

"So, unbecoming for an heiress, a gentleman would just wave this off, but… it's a good thing I'm not one." Said Ryu as he tightened the chains around Rias making her groan in pain.

"Buchou! You bastard let her go!" Shouted Akeno in rage as the chains tightened around her to causing her to moan and Ryu to pause and recollect what he heard before a wide smile crossed his face.

"Well I didn't know that you were masochist. This will just make things more fun for me, but sadly I must get going something is calling my attention. Though I'll leave you with a little present." Said Ryu as black miasma covered his finger.

He then started writing on Akeno's flesh and smiled as she moaned to the pain spreading across her body.

With each stroke he was given the sight of Akeno writhing in pleasure, while Rias watched in silence since Ryu had covered her mouth with a chain.

Just as he was finishing his work, he smiled as a loud moan erupted out Akeno's throat and looked down to see that a certain liquid was dripping from her womanhood as she tried to glare at him which wasn't working from the sweat on her face.

"Just from that I know you and I are going to be having a lot of fun in the future." Said Ryu as he turned to Rias, who was looking at him fearfully as he grabbed her chin and looked into her green eyes.

"Oh, don't worry your time will come soon and it will be something you will remember for years to come." Ryu then left in a magic circle with the chains disappearing a moment later as Rias stood up, while Akeno fell to her knees her mind in a daze.

Rias looked at Akeno's thigh to see what Ryu put and was seething when she saw it say, 'Property of Ryu Nephalem' as she sat at her desk waiting for Akeno to come out of her daze and trying to come up with a plan to kill Ryu and not hurt her nephew and Koneko in the process.

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

Ryu shook his head when he felt Kuroka rubbing herself against him, which seemed to happen every time they were alone.

"Hey Kuro-Chan how did the talk with your sister go?" Kuroka stopped rubbing against Ryu as she looked as looked at him with a half-smile.

"It's is going fine Nya. I told her the reason I killed that bastard and how I thought by leaving her with that asshole lucifer would give her a better life then being on the run. Though she understands my reasons, she still hates me for leaving her alone, but she is willing to give me a second chance to prove myself."

"Well that is good, you have a chance be a big sister to Koneko again. Just to help I'll let you train Koneko-Chan because she'll need it if she is going to be a part of my peerage." It wasn't even a second before Kuroka was kissing him in thanks.

Ryu grabbed her hand that was trying to sneak into his pants, which had caused the girl to pout as she pulled away.

"Hey, how is the new pawn doing Ryu?" Asked Kuroka making Ryu think about how he gained a new peerage member by pure chance.

It had happened 2 days after his declaration on the devils as he was taking a walk through Kuoh Park when he felt a large burst of energy radiate above as a black vortex opened and spit out a girl who seemed to be half dead.

He had sensed that the burst of energy had come from the girl and it was similar to Lisanna's when she first arrived in his world. Completing the thought that she came from Earthland Ryu decided to reincarnate her.

When the girl woke up Ryu found out her name was Yukino Agria and that she had ended up in his world trying to summon what she called a celestial spirit fighting a swordswoman named Kagura.

After explaining his world to Yukino, Ryu and Nemu came up with the idea that Yukino put too much magic into her summoning and was transported to his world.

"She seems to be doing well now that we've explained to her she's not a demon and is also becoming good friends with Akane and Lisanna. Yukino should be training with Rose and Feel at moment in holy magic."

Kuroka nodded before she remembered something, "What about the other new members master?"

Ryu furrowed his brow, "you know I don't like being called that kitty-Chan" He smirked at her eyebrow twitch, "Also you must mean the ones I got from Riser in the favor he owed me."

Kuroka nodded, "I don't' see why you picked those two and let that girl join your peerage."

Kuroka's king laughed, "That's easy all my peerage have been strong before they joined me, and I want to see how good our training does for one who has never tapped into their potential that is why I picked Xuelan and Burent, the reason for Ravel is because she wanted to so why not."

Ryu watched as the sun started to set before he turned looking into the distance making Kuroka do the same as they felt holy magic radiating somewhere in that direction.

"It seems a wielder of one of the holy swords is in Kuoh, though this makes me wonder why Michael nor Gabriel told me they would be coming."

Kuroka shrugged, "Michael is probably busy with god's system and your fiancé is forgetful so what do you expect."

Ryu sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Your probably right and-. "He was then interrupted as magic formed in front of him as Jibril.

Before Jibril could say a word, Ryu stopped her, "If this is about the holy sword wielder I just sensed them, but since you're the most knowledgeable angel could you tell me which holy sword it is."

Jibril nodded, "First there are actually three holy sword wielders in Kuoh at this moment and I can tell you one of the swords is Excalibur Rapidly, but the other two are too far to tell."

Ryu shrugged, "For now it doesn't matter since we are allied with the Vatican, we have a more important matter to deal with and that is to capture or kill the rogue fallen angel Kokabiel."

Both the girls nodded, "Now Jibril I want you to watch the holy sword wielders, while Kuroka, I want you to tell Akame, Kurome and Zack that they're to start searching for Kokabiel."

The nodded as they left in a magic circle, but not before Kuroka got in a quick kiss and grope.

Ryu could help but sigh before a smile spread across his face as he watched the watched the sun set.

"Well since I have some time one my hand I should grab take-out since it's my turn to cook tonight. I'm thinking pizza." Said Ryu as he started to fly to the closest pizza joint, while calling the morgue for Kaneki.

Ryu dropped from the sky into an alley as he walked the rest of the way looking at the different shops before he looked at an ice cream shop, which made him think how much Shiro, Kurome, and Ravel would love the place.

As he walked past the shop Ryu didn't take notice of his surroundings as he bumped into someone as they fell into his arms.

Ryu looked at the person he caught and was surprised to find it was Momo, who seemed to be blushing as she felt Ryu's muscles.

"Well it's good to see you again Momo." Said Ryu making Momo look up at him only for her blush to deepen at her body being pressed against his as X-rated thoughts filled her mind.

Ryu noticed that she was still blushing and couldn't help but grin on what he was about to do.

Leaning close to her ear Ryu started whispering things that made Momo's blush deepen to atomic level. 'Now time for the kill shot.' Thought Ryu as lightly bit on Momo's ear, which caused the girl to moan.

Ryu waited a few moments as Momo snapped back to reality and started to turn red from embarrassment at moaning in public even though there was no one nearby.

He laughed as she slapped as his chest in anger, "I'm sorry but you left yourself open for that when you started to daydream, all while feeling me up."

Momo glared at the Nephalem heir, but it only came up to look like a very cute pout with the blush on her face. "That isn't a good reason and I wasn't daydreaming nor was I feeling you up."

Ryu smiled, "Then tell me why is your left hand still on my chest if you're not trying to feel me up."

Momo blushed as she quickly pulled her hand away from his chest as she tried to sputter a response.

"Don't worry about it you aren't the first to want a feel and you probably won't be the last, so what are you up to?" Momo blushed before calming herself as she answered, "I'm doing an errand for Tsubaki."

"Well I won't keep you, it's my turn to make dinner tonight and decided to do take-out, so I'll be seeing you later Momo." Said Ryu as he and Momo walked past each other.

As Ryu walked out of the pizza place carrying over 20 boxes of pizza since even though Diane was human sized, she still had the stomach of a giant. He then moved into an alley and disappeared in black flames

Reappearing into the kitchen Ryu couldn't but sweat-drop as he watched Shiro, Kurome, and Ravel have a candy eating contest, which Shiro was winning.

Coughing into his hand he gained their attention with Ravel blushing at her king seeing her act unladylike.

"Alright I need you gals to tell everyone dinner is ready." Kurome and Ravel nodded and left the kitchen with Shiro doing the same only after shoving the rest of candy on the kitchen counter into a duffel bag.

Ryu sweat-dropped before his attention was pulled away by someone tapping his shoulder.

Turning around Ryu found his face inches away from Chess's, who was smiling at their close proximity. "Do you need something?"

The vampire/devil hybrid nodded as she started kissing Ryu before it turned into a make-out session.

Before anything further could happen, Ryu was pulled away only to find himself being kissed by Diane, who was red as an apple as she did so.

"Hey don't hog him!" Yelled Kuroka as she pulled Diane away and got in on the action with the rest of the girls doing the same even Koneko and Ravel after Kuroka's prodding with the only ones not doing so being Tatsumaki, Xuelan, Burent, and Yukino.

Ryu looked at Tatsumaki and smirked at the small and almost hidden blush on her face. "Hey Tatsumaki-Chan, you sure you don't want a kiss from little ole me?" His smirked grew wider as her blush became more noticeable.

"Why would I want to kiss a buffoon such as your-." Tatsumaki was interrupted as Kuroka pushed her into Ryu with a smirk on her face as her king bent down and stole a kiss from the green-haired loli.

The girls giggled as steam started coming from Tatsumaki's head with Ryu smiling before he started digging into the pizza he had bought.

"Ryu, I have information you would like to hear." Said Chess just as her king got ready to eat.

Ryu looked over at his knight, "What is it Chess?"

"Sirzechs and most of the devils have allied themselves to her as of this morning." This caused Ryu to smile.

"Just I planned, I knew eventually she would use their situation to her advantage and now most of the devil race is allied with Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God. I want you all to watch yourselves the devils will start to act cocky and try to capture one of you."

Ryu looked at his new members, "Meaning that training will get harder for you gals." The girls nodded in understanding.

"Well enough about business let's dig in!" Said Ryu as he started eating with the rest doing the same.

'Things are going according to plan and nothing will stop me from enacting my vengeance.' Thought Ryu

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Sorry for the long wait readers, school has been killing me from calculus to essays for world history and English. And don't get me started on clubs.**_

 _ **Now enough of excuses I will be pulling down the poll for the next fanfic and Fairy Tail won by a lot.**_

 _ **I got lucky publishing this chapter since I did it little by little with the small amount of free time I had.**_

 _ **Also hopefully I can have the fairy tail fanfic up by Friday or Saturday if my brother stops taking the laptop from me.**_

 _ **Lastly don't forget to review.**_

FEAR THE REAPER'S WRATH


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

 _ **Kuoh Academy**_

Ryu couldn't help but sigh at what he was dealing with now at the Occult Research Building.

For the last few minutes he has had to listen to Rias try and demand he give back her nephew and tell her why Issei's sacred gear reverted to its first form.

Having enough Ryu slammed his hand on her desk as multiple chains erupted from his sleeves and ensnared everyone in the room, especially Kiba and Issei who were both trying to sneak up and attack him as if he wouldn't feel their intent.

"Now as fun as it is seeing you in this position Rias, I don't feel like having to do this every time I visit you. Now to the reason as to why I'm here." At that moment the chains started to tighten around all those in the room.

"I had to hear from Lisanna that a devil tried to kill her, who tried to act like a stray devil, but that was before I had Raynare extract information from him and what I got was that you paid him to kill her thinking she was my weakest peerage member."

Ryu then reached into the black cloak he was wearing and pulled out a bag seemed to be dripping as he set it on Rias's desk. "The man learned that Lisanna is definitely not weak."

Walking up to Rias, Ryu covered her mouth with a chain seeing her about to spit at him, "Now as much as I would like to continue this foreplay it seems that you have guest and from the holy energy I feel their holy sword wielders. So, I'll be punishing you later." Ryu could feel the intent to kill coming from Kiba when he talked about the holy swords, but didn't care.

Ryu unchained them as the door opened as two cloaked people entered the room and started to look at their surroundings.

Ryu's reflexes kicked in as he caught a cloaked figure that jumped into his arms causing their hood to come down as he looked at a familiar pair of violet eyes and chestnut colored hair tied in twin tails.

"Irina! I didn't think the Vatican would be sending you, but that doesn't matter it's good to see you again." Said Ryu as he smiled at Irina, who became friends with after going on missions with her.

"Ryu-kun, it's good to see you too!" Spoke Irina as she hugged Ryu tighter before she was pulled off by her partner who had taken off her hood showing off her blue hair.

"It is not the time nor the place to be acting childish Irina and what are you doing here Ryu?" Asked Xenovia as she kept a hand on the handle on her sword since she was in a room full of devils.

"You are still as serious as I remember Xenovia, but we can talk about that later, I can guess you are here to talk to the Gremory?" Asked Ryu as Xenovia nodded.

"So, your half-breed trash and a traitor to your own race." Sneered Rias before she found the holy sword mimicry at her throat with Irina glaring at her.

"Don't call Ryu-kun that or else." Said Irina making Rias gulp before backing away from the holy sword wielder.

"Now there is no reason for name calling Rias and thanks Irina-Chan, we can talk later when your done with your talk." The girl nodded as Ryu left the room in thought, 'I haven't talked to So-tan in a long time, might as well visit while I have the time.'

Making it to the room for the Student Council Ryu knocked on the door and opened the door as he heard 'come in.'

"Hey So-tan, I thought I would drop in and say hi since we haven't talked in a while." Said Ryu as he walked into the room with a smile on his face as Sona looked at her old friend mortified at the nickname, while Tsubaki her queen was doing her best from letting a smile show.

"I told you not to call me that Ryu!" Yelled Sona, surprising her peerage members, since they had never seen her lose her calm demeanor so quick.

"Last I checked, you still have to call me Ryu-kun So-tan, so, are you going to introduce me to your peerage?" Sona couldn't help but blush having to remember the bet they made as kids causing to become even more surprised never thinking it was possible to make their president blush.

Sona calmed down as she introduced the peerage members that are in the room right now, "Ryu-kun this is Tsubaki my queen, Tsubasa my rook, Reya my bishop, Tomoe my knight, and Ruruko one of my pawns. The rest of my peerage are off doing errands."

Just as Ryu was about to speak the door opened as Momo walked into the room before she jumped back surprised to see Ryu. "Ryu! What are you doing here?"

Sona gave Ryu a questioning look as Ryu just smiled at Momo, "Hey Momo! I came here to talk to So-tan, me and her go way back to when we were kids."

"I didn't know you were friends with the president." Said Momo as Ryu looked at Sona, who looked away with an unnoticeable blush on her face.

Ryu shrugged, "That shouldn't surprise me, of course she wouldn't want to talk about one of the only people to beat her in chess."

This caused Sona's peerage to gape at him as Sona's blush got deeper remembering the many times she lost to Ryu.

"I've gotten better over the years Ryu-kun, I know I can win." Said Sona as Ryu shrugged as he sat down in a seat with Sona across from him as Tsubaki set the game in front of them.

"Same bet as last time So-tan." The Sitri Heiress nodded her head hoping to win even though she didn't see her sister much since she was in the human world, the times they do see each other it was always so embarrassing.

"Alright if you win I'll stop calling you So-tan and have Sera-Chan do the same, but if I win you will keep calling me Ryu-kun and watch Magical Levi-Tan from the first season to the latest one and if I remember right Sera-Chan made her shows an hour long starting the fifth season."

Sona nodded as she made the first move with her peerage watching the match with intense interests.

10 matches later Sona's peerage couldn't help but look on surprise, while Sona had a cloud over her head and looked about ready to go into a catatonic state.

Ryu turned to Tsubaki, "Well I leave her in your hands Tsubaki and make she keeps to the deal with her losing the bet."

Tsubaki nodded, "Ryu-san, I was wondering if you were childhood friends with the president then you must be a devil." Ryu nodded his head.

"I want to know which house do you come from to become friends with the heiress of the Sitri House."

"I guess since So-tan didn't tell you gals about me then you don't know, which house I'm from." Ryu made a magic circle as he pointed to his eyes and hair.

"I would think So-tan would tell you what a devil from the Nephalem House would look like." Ryu disappeared leaving the girls in the shock at hearing that Ryu was the one waging war against most of devil kind.

Ryu looked around as he teleported close Irina's signature before he saw that Irina was fighting Issei, while Xenovia was fighting Kiba and from the looks of it both boys were losing badly.

After seeing the girls win Ryu watched as the two left leaving with a pissed of Rias, who seemed ready to hurt someone as he saw Rias about use her Power of Destruction.

Before Rias could launch her magic Ryu activated a symbol on his wrist and watched as Rias's magic disappeared.

Right as Rias wondered what happened she fell to the ground with a huge blush on her face as her breathing got heavier.

"I can't have you killing my friend Rias, so I suggest you don't get an idea like that again."

"What...did you do…to me?" Rias asked in between moans as she started writhing as Ryu got closer to her.

"Well all you have to know is that never disobey me while you have that symbol on your neck and you'll be fine." Said Ryu as he tapped the symbol on his wrist again causing Rias to breath normally as she slowly got onto her feet.

Ryu chained Rias and Akeno and he pulled them close to him, so they could hear him. "Now I want to make this very clear, if either of you try to hurt any of my friends or family again I won't kill you, but I will have you in a state of pure pleasure on the breaking point, where you can't climax without my touch and leave you like that for a month and just to prove my point."

Ryu pressed the symbol and watched as both girls fell to the ground in an instant writhing for his touch that he wouldn't be giving.

"This was just a demonstration because I know for sure you won't be able to last a month in such a state." Tapping the symbol, he left them there on the ground to get up their selves as he disappeared in a magic circle.

Ryu struck his hand out as he caught the holy sword swinging for his head, "Really Xenovia, if you had looked at the circle you would've seen my House's crest and known it was me."

He couldn't help but sigh as the bluenette didn't even try to look the least bit guilty.

"So, Irina why are you and Xenovia here in Kuoh in the first place?"

"We are here to get a stolen holy sword from a priest exiled by the church by the name Freed, who we think works with Kokabiel." Said Irina.

"Well I guess we'll be seeing more of each other since Akame and Kurome are tasked with killing Freed and Azazel gave me the option of killing or capturing Kokabiel for betraying the leader of the Grigori."

Xenovia nodded in acceptance, while Irina was excited that she would get to spend more time with Ryu.

"Now if you guys have nowhere to stay, you can stay with me and my peerage at my place where you will have a bed and a nice meal." Ryu barely got it all out as Irina started thanking him before she started praying to god.

"Thank you for offering Ryu-san, Irina spent all our money on a fake painting of a saint." This caused Ryu to sigh as he looked at Irina who had the decency to look sheepish.

Looking out into the sky Ryu notices that it's dark out before turns his head as he feels a holy sword some little ways away from where he was.

"Hey Xenovia, I can sense the magic from a holy sword coming from that direction." Said Ryu as he pointed and couldn't say anything as the bluenette ran into that direction.

Ryu turned to Irina, "Well we can't let her go all by herself." Irina nodded as she got ready to follow her partner before Ryu caught her and carried her in a bridal carry causing Irina to blush once she realized how he was holding her.

"I think it's better if I fly there and you not waste your energy running." Irina didn't try to argue and instead started snuggling deeper into his arms.

After 5 minutes of flying he landed outside the gates of a warehouse and noticed that Xenovia was just arriving as he put Irina down causing her to pout.

"Now I suggest we get in there cause from the looks of it those guys need some help and as much as I don't want to help the Gremory's peerage, but the other a boy is a part of So-tans peerage, so I can't allow him to die."

Xenovia didn't care if the devils died, while Irina agreed with Ryu not wanting the death of someone on her conscious as the two girls jumped into the action and attacked Freed.

Ryu decided there was no need for him to help since they could handle their selves before Freed escape with the help of Valper Galilei causing Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina to chase after them.

Seeing two magic circles appear Ryu watched as Rias and Sona appeared to see both of their pawns and Ryu just standing there.

Before Rias could even say anything to Ryu, he placed his hand close to the symbol on his wrist causing Rias to shut her mouth and turned to someone she could punish, which was evidently Issei.

Ryu shook his head at Sona's questioning look before the Sitri Heiress looked at her pawn, who was flinching away from her gaze.

'I could try and catch up with the girls or I could watch and record Issei and the boy Saji get punished.'

Not even giving a second thought, Ryu pulled out his phone and stepped into the magic circle with Sona.

After seeing Sona and Rias deal out punishment to their respective pawns Ryu couldn't help but burst out laughing after editing the recording he had of Rias spanking Issei and putting it on YouTube.

Getting home Ryu got worried cause it had been over 2 hours and they weren't here before he facepalmed forgetting he didn't tell them where he lived.

Leaving his home, Ryu left by himself to find the two holy sword users.

As they searched through the city Ryu spread his senses before freezing as he found Irina's signature only to feel it drop rapidly causing him speed over to her only for his blood to stop when he saw her laying on the ground with a hole in her stomach.

Reaching over to her Ryu knew that the wound was something Asia's Twilight Healing couldn't fix as he picked her head up to look into her eyes that seemed to be losing light.

"Irina! Irina! Who did this to you?" As Ryu spoke the ground started cracking as red and black miasma came off his body.

Irina coughed up blood trying to speak, "Freed…I loss against him…he took my holy sword... Ryu?"

"It's is me Irina don't worry it will be alright you'll get out of this just fine." Tears started to fall from Ryu's eyes as he felt Irina get cold to the touch.

Irina put her hand against Ryu's cheek as tears fell from her eyes as well, "Don't cry, I'm heading to heaven, where I can finally meet God…I just wish I could have told you…I love you Ryu-kun…Goodbye Ryu."

Ryu watched as the light from faded from Irina's eyes causing something to break inside of him as his eyes suddenly turn pure crimson.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Red energy blasted off of Ryu in droves as a black pillar of energy shot into the sky engulfing everything within a mile distance and vaporizing it.

As Ryu screamed into the sky cracks started to form in the air around him as if he was breaking reality.

Suddenly all the energy Ryu was putting out streamed inside his body before causing an explosion of wind to burst from his body as his eyes started changed to their original color.

"I'm sorry Irina, but I'm not ready to lose you." Said Ryu as he pulled out the mutated bishop he stole from Rias and clenched it in his hand.

"I know how much you wanted to be an angel, but I won't let you go and leave me and your friends." Ryu put the bishop onto Irina's chest and put his hands over it.

"I Ryu of the Nephalem House summon thee to arise as my bishop!" Shouted Ryu as he poured his magic into the ritual.

Ryu waited with bated breath looking for signs of life in Irina before he started pouring magic into the ritual seeing that the bishop hadn't moved into her body.

"You're not leaving me now or ever!" As Ryu poured his magic his eyes turned white as holy energy engulfed the two of them in a flash of white.

As the light died down Ryu hugged onto Irina with dear life as he started to feel heat emanate from her body and hear her breath shallow breaths.

Ryu gently picked up Irina as he started walking home, not wanting to let her go anytime soon before his mind went to who did this to her causing the black miasma to emanate from him as his eyes flashed crimson for a second.

'Kokabiel and Freed Sellzen…I will find you both and I will tear through Heaven and Hell to get to you because nothing is going to stop me from wiping you both from existence.' Thought Ryu as he held Irina tighter in his arms.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **I'm going to apologize for the wait, but I had a research paper for World History that took some time for me to do.**_

 _ **Good news is I got my own lab top meaning I don't have to share with my brothers anymore**_

 _ **I don't know whether this chapter is good or bad, but I hope you guys and gals like it.**_

 _ **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

 _ **FEAR THE REAPER'S WRATH**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

 _ **Ryu's House**_

As Ryu entered his home all those that saw him knew that he was furious and the last time they had seen him furious he had completely erased a devil from existence just because he said he would rape Shiro after he killed Ryu.

They finally noticed Irina in his arms covered in cuts before sensing the evil piece inside her body and concluding that she had died, which explained the furious look on their king's face as he walked to stand in front of Asia.

Already knowing her job Asia started to use Twilight healing causing the cuts and bruises to fade away from Irina's body, while the other members watched not willing to speak up afraid to see their king's furious on them.

Ryu laid Irina on the couch as Asia finished before looking at each of his peerage members in the eyes.

"Akame, where is the latest location of Freed?" Ryu asked in a cold tone causing some of his peerage to flinch.

"My familiar told me moments ago that he is at Kuoh Academy and Kokabiel is with him." Akame said as Ryu nodded as his facial expression went to a neutral look, but his peerage could see the barely contained rage in his eyes.

"I want you all to train and watch over Irina while I am gone." Everyone nodded not willing to disobey the person that kick your ass a thousand different ways.

Ryu then started to walk out the door before stopping, "I know some of you want to help me, but the best away to do that is to let me handle this alone so none of you guys get caught in the cross fire." With that said Ryu let his wings out and started to fly in the direction of Kuoh Academy.

Kuroka whistled, "I almost pity the fool who made Ryu-kun that mad." All those in the room nodded as they looked after Irina.

As Ryu flew black and red miasma was flowing behind him as his current thoughts were on Kokabiel. 'You hurt someone precious to me all because you want another Great War. Because of this I'm going to make sure you wished for death.'

Getting closer to Kuoh Academy Ryu noticed a barrier around the school and that Sona and her peerage were the ones holding it up.

"Sona open up the barrier." Ryu said in a serious tone that sent shiver down the Sitri Heiress's spine. Sona knew better than to go against Ryu and knew that if he wanted to Ryu could just break it with ease.

Nodding her head, Sona opened a small hole in barrier and watched as Ryu walked through with barely concealed rage and Sona couldn't help but be glad that she was on this side of the barrier.

Ryu didn't have to walk far as he came upon the sight of Kiba calling forth his balance breaker, which was a holy-demonic blade that Kiba used to battle the fused Excalibur wielded by Freed.

The moment Ryu's eyes landed on Freed he saw red as he materialized his scythe and rocketed towards the man who had killed Irina.

Freed was barely able to block a slash from Ryu before he flew back and crashed through a tree as Ryu kicked him away.

"You hurt someone close to me and for that I will erase you from existence without any chance of you coming back Freed Sellzen." Ryu said in an emotionless tone that caused Kiba to have a cold sweat.

Freed picked himself before grinning at Ryu, "Well if it isn't more devil trash and you must be talking about that pitiful girl I took that blade from, now that I think about I she had a nice body made I'll see if I can play with her body after I finish killing you and the rest of you shitty devils!"

Ryu's hair shadowed his eyes as he started walking towards Freed, who was grinning in delight, "Oh is the shitty devil going to cry or have you given up knowing you can't defeat me!"

In just a second Ryu was on the exorcist holding him by the throat as crimson eyes looked at him as his grip started to tighten causing Freed to start slashing at Ryu in hopes of getting him to let go.

In a stroke a luck for Freed he was able to cut through Ryu's right arm, which was the same one holding his throat as Freed threw the arm off grasping for air before glaring at the devil in anger.

"I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully, but not before I have you watch as I defile your friends body!" Shouted Freed in a mad tone.

Freed watched in horror as Ryu held his bleeding stump of an arm out before it started to knit muscles and nerves together at a fast rate before rush at Ryu not wanting to lose the advantage he had over the shitty devil.

Freed went for and decapitating swipe only for it to be blocked by Ryu wielding his scythe before he had to go on the defensive as Ryu sent a never-ending wave of slashes at Freed the same moment his right arm was finished regenerating.

Kiba watched the duel deciding that the best course of action was to wait till the two tire out and kill the winner, who would be too tired to fight back.

Xenovia on the other hand wanted to help Ryu, but the look in his eyes told her that he didn't want help and she didn't feel like going against the devil before deciding she would help Gremory and her group in the fight against the fallen angel Kokabiel after seeing Ryu's battle.

Freed couldn't help but sweat as he blocked the scythe from severing his head from his body and couldn't help, but notice that Ryu's attacks were getting faster and it was getting harder to block them. He jumped back in time to avoid the swing at his legs.

"You can't block and run forever Sellzen and when that time comes there will be hell to play!" Shouted Ryu as he kept attacking Freed furiously keeping the exorcist on the defensive.

"That is what you think you shitty devil!" Shouted Freed as he pulled out his gun and fired at Ryu's head only to gape as the Nephalem Heir cut each of the bullets in half with his scythe.

"I grow tired of this game of cat and mouse!" Shouted Ryu as he appeared in front of Freed with his scythe that had black miasma wafting off of it. " **Reaper's Touch**!"

As Freed blocked it with the fused Excalibur he noticed that the black miasma was climbing up the blade towards him causing him to drop it on the ground and was glad he did seeing the ground around the blade was quickly deteriorating.

Freed jumped back from the scythe seeking to bisect him as he pulled out two guns and started to shoot at Ryu, who went to dodging the bullets. "That's right you shitty devil dance for me or better yet stand still so that I can kill you like I did that girly with the pigtails!"

Red miasma flew from Ryu as he was on Freed in a second and grabbed both of the guns as Freed looked on in horror as his weapons deteriorated from existence.

As the guns disappeared Ryu grabbed Freed by the throat and started choking him out. "Come on kill me…you shitty devil!" Freed choked out before he coughed out blood as Ryu kneed him in the stomach.

Ryu looked Freed dead in the eyes and the exorcist couldn't help but shiver at the look the Nephalem heir had in his eyes. "You don't get to chose how you die Sellzen."

The Nephalem started off by cutting off Freed's left leg from the knee down and Ryu couldn't help, but let a smile form on his face as Freed screamed in pain. "Oh, you poor child, why don't I cauterize the wound."

Ryu's hand started glowing white as he placed it on the wound as Freed started screaming even louder as he could feel his flesh melting from Ryu's fire. "Aaaaaaaaaah! Let me go you demon!"

"You call me a demon, but I'm just a devil, who is just wanting some vengeance." Ryu stated as he cut off Freed's right arm and cauterized it causing another bout of screaming from the exorcist.

Kiba could only look at the scene in fear as he started rethinking he plan on taking on Ryu. Xenovia on the other hand looked at the scene uncaring since it was a fitting punishment for the former exorcist.

Ryu smiled as he looked at Freed, who was missing two limbs and was sweating from the heat and pain with his voice hoarse from all the screaming he did. "Now it seems you learned your lesson didn't you, you shitty excuse for an exorcist."

Freed spit in his face, "Fuck you, you shitty devil I won't break!" Ryu wiped the spit from his face has a dark smirk came across his face.

"That is quite the mouth you got there Freed, I think we need to fix that." What happened next would scar Kiba for the rest of his life, while Xenovia found a use for rusty kitchen spoons.

Freed had tears on his face as blood could be seen where his cock use to be, which was now stuffed in his mouth with his other two limbs laying a few feet away from as they were ripped away from his body.

"So how does it feel to be eating the same cock that you used to rape women with, better yet I don't want to know." Ryu said with a dark tone as he looked at his handiwork. "Now eat it slave."

Freed shook his head furiously as he looked at Ryu, who shrugged his shoulders before he pulled out a rusty butter knife before heating it up a little with his fire magic, which caused Freed to look at the man in fear before he did something he didn't want to do…he swallowed.

Ryu couldn't help but smile as he grabbed Freed by his hair and looked at the now limbless former exorcist with glee as he covered his hand in black and red miasma and drove it through Freed's stomach before leaning in, "This is for Irina you bastard." Ryu whispered as he created a ball of energy inside Freed's stomach.

Backing away Ryu walked towards the real battle before he snapped his fingers as the ball of energy created a vortex sucking in everything near its vicinity, which included Freed before it imploded leaving no trace that Freed had been there except for the patch of blood on the ground.

During the time Ryu was finishing off Freed Kiba had decided not to try his luck against the Nephalem Heir and went to help his king against Kokabiel with Xenovia doing the same knowing Ryu was going to win in the end anyway.

As Ryu walked towards the fight between Gremory and Kokabiel, he watched as Kiba and Xenovia attacked the fallen angel in hopes of buying time for Issei to boost Rias and Akeno only for Kokabiel to easily overpower the two swordsmen and let out that during the Great War both God and the Four Satans were killed shocking Xenovia greatly.

"That can't be your lying! Our lord isn't dead! I refuse to believe such a thing!" Xenovia shouted in disbelief as she started to attack Kokabiel wildly, who was doing nothing but easily dodging the swings that wanted to decapitate him.

"Believe it you pitiful human, your pathetic God is dead, and I've decided to end this little farce of you believing you little devils can defeat me!" Kokabiel shouted has he laughed evilly.

Ryu flew up and looked at Kokabiel, this caused all those around to focus on him as Kokabiel looked at him smugly, "Well if it isn't the Nephalem brat, what brings you here?"

"I am here to wipe you from existence Kokabiel and no one is going to save you from your fate." Ryu said in a cold tone.

Kokabiel couldn't help but laugh at the audacity off Ryu before he formed a light spear in his hands and threw it at Ryu, "You got balls brat, but you are hundreds of years away from ever hurting me so why don't you just die." Kokabiel snapped his fingers as the light spear he threw exploded in close vicinity of Ryu.

As the dust cleared Ryu was no where in sight causing Rias and her peerage to silently cheer for the death of the one declaring war against the devil race. Though they all stopped cheering hearing a voice of the man they thought to have died.

"I thought you would be stronger than that, but I guess it doesn't matter since I'll be killing you now." Kokabiel jumped away from the voice behind and saw that it was Ryu without a single scratch on him.

"I hate cocky little devils like you." Kokabiel stated as he flew at Ryu with a light spear in his hand.

Ryu waited until Kokabiel was right in front of him as he grabbed the spear in the fallen angel's hand ripping it away and in a stroke of speed got behind the fallen angel and stabbed the spear through Kokabiel's right calf.

Kokabiel dispelled the spear from his leg and gave Ryu a look of anger, who shrugged it off furthering in pissing off the fallen angel.

Xenovia looked at Ryu in surprise, when she and Gremory's group battled Kokabiel they couldn't even scratch him, but Ryu was doing it with such ease.

Rias on the other hand was glaring daggers at Ryu as he toyed with the fallen angel. 'That half-breed shouldn't be this powerful, but it looks like he is toying with Kokabiel right now.' She then noticed that none of his peerage was here meaning he was alone giving her the idea to wait for Kokabiel to kill him and revive him to become her slave, where she'll figure out a plan to defeat Kokabiel and if by some miracle Ryu defeats Kokabiel he would be too tired to fight him giving Rias the chance to kill the half-breed and reincarnate him to her peerage.

'Either is a win for me and ends with that half-breed being my slave so all I have to do is wait and then I'll have a slave to punish.' Thought Rias as she watched the fight between Ryu and Kokabiel.

Ryu sighed as he dodged another set of light spears, "It seems like I found myself battling a one trick pony."

Kokabiel looked at him in rage, "Who are you calling a one trick pony you pathetic devil. After I kill you I will destroy everything you know and love starting with your peerage which I were full of beautiful women. I guess I can have some fun with them before I kill them." Said Kokabiel not knowing the gravity of those words before he found himself with a light spear running through his right shoulder.

"I got one thing to say to you Kokabiel." Ryu said as his hair shadowed his eyes as small wafts of black and red miasma drifted off his body.

"Oh, some last words brat. I guess I can hear you out before I kill you." Spoke Kokabiel as created a light spear 3 times bigger than his regular ones.

Kokabiel balked as Ryu was on him in a flash as the fallen angel looking into the Nephalem Heir's eyes which at the moment were crimson red as red miasma encompassed his body.

" **Grit your teeth** "Ryu then punched the fallen angel in the gut causing him to cough up blood as he flew backwards right through the school building.

"I can take a lot of things, but you threatening to rape those close to me is something I won't allow, say your prayers Kokabiel." Ryu said in a cold tone as he rocketed towards the fallen angel who was getting out of the rubble.

"Cocky devil shit, you think you can beat me! I used to be a general for Azazel during the Great War!" Shouted Kokabiel as he launched hundreds of light spears at Ryu.

Ryu didn't worry as he used his scythe to knock away all the spears that threatened to hit him as he got closer to Kokabiel before he looked in the direction of Rias and her group and saw the cherry bitch getting ready to launch her Power of Destruction at him and the fallen angel.

Rias was smiling at the energy she got from Issei as she got ready to kill Kokabiel and the half-breed at the same time. 'There is no way either of them will survive this and then I can get my slave back if this doesn't totally turn him to ashes it doesn't matter either way as long as he dies.' Thought Rias as she launched a ball of energy imbued with her power of destruction.

Ryu didn't even bat an eyelash as he cut the attack in half letting it dissipate on either side of him giving Rias a cold look that made her shiver in fear. "I suggest you don't try that again or else I will destroy you the same way I did that bastard exorcist."

Rias decided not to push her luck and nodded, while hoping that Kokabiel kills Ryu, totally forgetting the fact that the fallen angel was going to kill her to start another Great War.

On instinct Ryu caught a light spear that was only a few inches from his eyes as he looked behind him to see Kokabiel seething that his plan to catch him off guard didn't work.

"Enough of these childish games!" Shouted Kokabiel as he created a giant light spear half the size of Kuoh Academy. "Die devil scum and revel that you died by the hand of the great Kokabiel!" The fallen angel then threw the spear at Ryu knowing the explosion would be enough to catch him.

Ryu got ready to destroy the attack only to notice that it was shrinking in size, like it was losing energy and the Nephalem knew only one person that was capable of such a thing. 'If Vali is here then Azazel was the one who sent him to capture Kokabiel…I won't let that happen.'

As the light spear started shrinking Ryu covered his right arm in black miasma before flashing behind Kokabiel and shoved his arm through the fallen angel's back. " **Reaper's Touch**!"

Ryu took small satisfaction before shoving his other hand through Kokabiel and grabbed onto his heart and started squeezing reveling at the pain showing on fallen angel's face.

Before he could crush the fallen angel's heart he was tackled away from the him by the White Dragon Emperor.

Pushing Albion off of him Ryu stared at him, "Get out of my way Vali or do I have to beat you down."

Vali scoffed as he looked at Ryu, "You aren't strong enough to beat me, I can only be beaten by my rival the Red Dragon Emperor." Said Vali as he pointed to Issei.

Ryu glared at the arrogance of Vali, "Fine you can get the same beatdown I gave that traitorous fallen angel and after that I can kill Kokabiel."

Vali sneered at Ryu, "If that how it will be, and I guess now I'll have a reason as to why I killed Azazel's favorite student." He then started flying in the air waiting for Ryu to do the same.

"You say that only the Red Dragon Emperor can defeat you right?" Vali nodded not knowing why he was asking such a dumb question.

"I guess I'll become the one thing that came beat you." Ryu then pulled up his sleeve revealing the boosted gear on his right arm. " **Balance Breaker: Scale Mail**!"

In that moment Ryu was in the scale armor Issei used in his fight against him as Vali and Gremory and her peerage could only look on in shock with Issei the most surprised out of them.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **I apologize for the wait, I had planned to be update my stories during winter break only find that my trial period for Microsoft was over and just to be clear I am cheap, so there was no way I was about to pay 10 bucks to use office. Then one-day Word is back on my laptop.**_

 _ **So, I don't know how long it will last before I don't have Word again, so I will try typing fast.**_

 _ **Also for the flamers, you must get a real kick out of talking bad about other people's work, but are to much of a pussy to not be signed in when you do it. So, if you're an author I hope you get flamed and know how others feel when you flame authors.**_

 _ **Back to important matters I hope you like this chapter and review. Poll for another Oc fanfic is up and right now Naruto X Pokegirl is winning.**_

 _ **Lastly, I am thinking of making another Oc High School DxD fanfic and was wondering if you guys and gals would like that. Answer in the reviews.**_

 _ **FEAR THE REAPER'S WRATH**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

 _ **Last Time**_

"I guess I'll become the one thing that came beat you." Ryu then pulled up his sleeve revealing the boosted gear on his right arm. " **Balance Breaker: Scale Mail**!"

In that moment Ryu was in the scale armor Issei used in his fight against him as Vali and Gremory and her peerage could only look on in shock with Issei the most surprised out of them.

 _ **Present**_

The whole battlefield was silent as everyone looked at Ryu in shock seeing him in the Balance Breaker of the boosted gear.

The first one to speak up was Issei, "What the Hell! How do you have my sacred gear?!" Issei shouted pointing an accusing finger at Ryu.

"I don't have to explain myself to you and Vali I guess it is time I kick your ass, so I can kill that piece of shit Kokabiel." Ryu said before rocketing towards Vali and punching him in the chest causing the White Dragon Emperor to fly back only to right himself in the air.

Rias and her group could only look on in shock and fury seeing that she had lost a powerful weapon and now Issei was useless with only the first form of the boosted gear. 'This half-breed is ruining my life! First, he escapes the Underworld before I could make him join my peerage, then he forced me into a marriage with him, the seal on my neck that could explode at any moment, and now he has stolen the boosted gear from me!'

As Rias seethed in rage she had started unconsciously forming a ball of energy imbued with her Power of Destruction.

Ryu saw the ball of energy in Rias's hand, 'I don't feel like dealing with her right now.' He then tapped the symbol on his wrist and saw the ball of energy vanish from Rias's hand as she fell to her knees breathing heavily.

He then ducked as a fist flew over his head, "You shouldn't take your eyes off your enemy! **Divide!** " Vali shouted.

Ryu felt his energy get divided before he heard, " **Boost!** " and smirked feeling his energy back.

"No matter how many times you boost I will keep dividing!" Vali shouted as he went in close to punch.

The Nephalem Heir sidestepped the punch and countered by kneeing him in the stomach before materializing his scythe and winging at his back. Ryu smirked as he heard Vali cry out as the scythe penetrated Vali's armor barely missing his spine as he pulled it out.

Vali went for a kick only for Ryu to catch the leg and throw him into the school building, which at this point was barely standing. Ryu held his hand as it glowed a bright green. " **Dragon Shot!** " He watched as the attack hit Vali causing a huge explosion and causing the school to fall on top of Vali.

Ryu narrowed his eyes at the rubble, 'That didn't knock him out, but it should give enough time to kill that bastard Kokabiel.' He thought as he turned towards where he last saw Kokabiel and saw the beaten fallen angel crawling away only to be stopped by Azazel, who had come to see the fight between the Dragon Emperors.

'Since Azazel has him I'll focus on this fight and torture the bastard after I finish curb stomping Vali.' Ryu thought as he saw Vali fly out of the rubble of the school.

Vali stuck both his hands out at Ryu, " **Half Dimension!** " Vali shouted hoping to shrink Ryu and then and kill him in his small state.

Ryu moved out of the way as he flashed in front of Vali and landed a punch too his face causing his visor to break giving him the ability to see the look of shock on Vali's face.

Issei could only look at the fight with gritted teeth seeing Ryu use his sacred gear better than him, 'I will get strong enough and get my sacred gear back and maybe Rias will let me fondle her beautiful breast after killing that bastard Ryu and get rid of that seal on her neck.' Issei thought with a dazed look at the thought of fondling Rias breast.

Ryu punched Vali in the throat causing him to instantly grab his throat and start coughing giving Ryu the chance to grab Vali's head and smash it against his knee multiple times before letting Vali go.

As Vali tried to get his surroundings Ryu grabbed him by the throat and threw him towards the ground causing a crater to form.

Vali went to get up only for Ryu to step on his back knocking him back to the ground. "This is pitiful, The White Dagon Emperor is so weak and I barely even trying. So, to help you out." Ryu then deactivated the boosted gear's scale mail.

Ryu let Vali get up as he glared at him, "I will not be pitied! Get back into your Balance Breaker and I will prove I am the better Dragon Emperor!" Vali shouted.

Ryu shook his head, "You can't beat me in my Balance Breaker so why should I if you're just going to get your ass kicked again?"

"How about I go and kill your entire peerage right now, will you get into your Balance Breaker then?" Vali asked not seeing Ryu's eyes start to flicker red.

"Watch your words Vali or else." Ryu stated as he looked at Vali, who had a mad look in his eyes.

"So that got a rise out of you? Then I'll go kill your peerage starting with that albino, the one you call Shiro. Now get back into your Balance Breaker now or I can kill your peerage and then fight you in your Balance Breaker cause either way I'm going to kill you at your full power, so what are you going to do now?"

Ryu's eyes turned red as he flashed into his Balance Breaker and was in front of Vali and kicked him into the rubble that was the school before disappearing and kicking Vali into the air and aiming both hands at him as they started glowing green. " **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Dragon Shot!** " Ryu watched as his attack connected causing a huge explosion in the air with Vali in the center of it.

The Nephalem Heir saw Vali falling from the sky before he intercepted him in the air and dropped kicked him down to earth.

Before Vali could hit the ground, he coughed up blood as Ryu was there and let Vali land on his knee instead of the ground before lifting him up and kicking him through three trees.

Ryu started to stalk towards Vali deactivating his Balance Breaker causing Vali to laugh as he started to use divide on Ryu only to cough up blood as he used it.

"What…did…you…to…me?" Vali asked in between coughs as slowly started getting up before his scale mail disappeared.

"When I use my magic, it makes my energy deadly to anything it touches and the moment you absorbed it using divide it started to destroy your body, the reason why it didn't happen when I was in my balance breaker state was because it negates the effect of my magic. If you had kept trying to divide my magic it would have killed you from the inside out, so your lucking to be alive." Said Ryu as he pulled out the black dagger he used on Issei.

"You should have just closed your mouth because if there is one thing I hate is someone threatening my family so next you threaten them I won't hesitate to destroy you in an instant and to remember this." Ryu stabbed Vali in his right arm, " **Soul Absorption!** "

He watched as Vali fell unconscious as Ryu felt divine dividing form onto his left arm before he kicked Vali towards Azazel, who had caught him.

"You know he is come at you with all he's got now that you've taken his sacred gear?" Azazel said as Ryu nodded his head.

"Let him try, I'll be waiting for when he comes after me and when he does I'll kick his ass just like I did today." Ryu said as he grabbed Kokabiel by the wings and started getting ready to torture him.

"Well kid, good luck I have to get ready for my date." Azazel said as he slung Vali over his shoulder.

Ryu looked at Azazel dryly, "You must mean your appointment at a brothel." Azazel laughed sheepishly before disappearing in a magic circle.

With Azazel gone Ryu focused his attention on Kokabiel before using his scythe to block a lightning bolt from behind.

He turned and saw Kiba and Issei charging at him while Akeno was getting ready to shoot another lightning bolt.

'Fools! Thinking that Ryu would be tired after all those battles. He isn't stupid to let his guard down while you're all still in the area.' Thought Xenovia as she watched how Ryu would react.

Ryu tapped the symbol on his wrist causing Akeno to fall beside Rias and breath heavily before creating two small balls of energy and launched them at Issei and Kiba. He watched as they went through the boys' legs causing them to crumble to the ground.

"Now you have my full attention," Ryu stated as he looked back at Kokabiel and saw him getting ready to fly off.

"Oh, you are not getting away from me that easily." Just as Kokabiel started to fly Ryu grabbed him by the wings. "I can't have you flying away and I know just the way to fix that."

"You wouldn't dar-aaaaaaagh!" Kokabiel screamed as Ryu ripped off one of his wings.

"I'm sorry did that hurt? Don't worry only nine more wings to go and don't hold back on the screams." Ryu stated before he started ripping the rest of Kokabiel's wings off his back grinning as Kokabiel screamed.

After ripping out all of Kokabiel's wings, "It seems that your bleeding, I guess I'll have to cauterize the wounds." Ryu said in a voice full of glee.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Kokabiel screamed as Ryu placed his hand on the stubs where his wings used to be. Different to when he cauterized Freed's wounds, this time he destroyed all evidence of Kokabiel ever having wings as he melted the stubs where wings used to be.

Finished cauterizing the wounds Ryu looked at Kokabiel with an emotionless stare coating his hand in black miasma.

"You are a plague on this world only wanting death and destruction and for what, to prove that fallen angels are better than the rest of the fractions." Ryu stated as his eyes turned jet-black.

"Please don't kill me! I can give you money, women, power beyond your comprehension! Just let me go!" Kokabiel shouted as he tried to plead for mercy.

"I wonder how many people begged mercy before you killed them and if I were to let you go, you would just come back to kill me, and don't forget I remember that comment you made about my peerage and because of that." Ryu then plunged his hand into Kokabiel's chest and grabbed his heart.

" **Soul Extinguish!** " Ryu then crushed Kokabiel's heart in his hand and took satisfaction as the light faded from his eyes.

" **Reaper's Touch!** " The Nephalem Heir pulled his hand out of Kokabiel's chest cavity and watched as the fallen angels body turned to dust.

Ryu took a deep breath before he looked at Rias and her peerage and started to walk towards them as he tapped the symbol on his wrist and instead of stopping the effects his symbol on Akeno and Rias it heightened it and watched as they were writhing harder on the ground moaning.

"Buchou! /President!" Shouted Kiba and Issei as they tried to get up only for Ryu to kick the two boys into the rubble that was school as he kept walking towards the Gremory Heiress and her queen.

Ryu stopped in front of the two before he taped the symbol on his wrist causing the two girls to stop writhing on the ground, but kept them from using their magic as the laid on the ground looking up at him.

"This is how things should be, with both of you on your knees in front of me, but first." Ryu grabbed Rias by her hair and lifted her up, so she was looking him in the eyes and before Akeno could say or come to Rias's aid Ryu bitch slap her into the rubble of the school.

"Let me remind you that you are mine and you don't control me, I control you if that symbol on your neck indicates anything." Ryu stated as he wrapped a chain around Rias's mouth before she could say anything.

 _ **Lime**_

"That means when I say jump you ask how high. If I want to cum on your face and breast than you will welcome it with a smile on your face and if I want to try anal with your body, then you will lube up my cock with your mouth and get ready because in the end you are my slave, maid, or cum dumpster and it doesn't matter if you are the heiress to the House of Gremory." Ryu stated as he watched Rias look at him with pure hatred and rage in her eyes.

Ryu snapped his fingers as he chained Rias's arms and legs, while undoing the chains over her mouth. "To make you understand this I'm going to teach you who your betters are and get some relief out of this for my sake."

He then undid his zipper pulling out his dick causing Rias to look at him in horror at what he was going to do. "Oh, don't worry I won't be taking your virginity today." This caused Rias to sigh in relief before Ryu grabbed the back of her head and put his cock in her mouth.

"What I'll be doing it teaching you what it means to be a cock-sleeve." Ryu said as he pushed Rias's head to take more of his cock, which was seven inches.

Rias tried to move and back away as she looked at Ryu in rage, but couldn't with Ryu holding her head and chaining her arms and legs before she got the idea to bite down on his manhood only to feel her body not willing to do anything.

"You're probably wondering why you can't bite my dick off. It's because that seal on your neck stops you from hurting me during any and all sexual actives that I'm doing to you and since forcing you to give me a blowjob sort of counts as a sexual activity." Ryu stated as he forced Rias to take more.

He pulled out as Rias started coughing and spitting on to the ground, "You are a disgusting half-breed, who should kiss the floor of his betters. I am the sister to Lucifer, not some slut you can c-." Rias was cut off as Ryu plunged his cock back into her mouth.

"Yuki was right, your mouth is only good for one thing and it isn't talking." Ryu said as he started to thrust is cock deeper and faster down Rias's throat.

"Get ready Rias, I'm Cumming into your mouth." Ryu stated with a grin as he bust his load down Rias's throat.

Rias tried to push away in some way as she started choking on the amount he unloaded in her mouth as she tried to use her magic to somehow destroy him in some way at the way he defiled her.

Ryu pulled out his cock from her mouth as he let lose the rest of his load onto her face and her clothes taking satisfaction at his cum all over her as he put is cock back into his pants.

 _ **Lime End**_

"I like this look on you Rias and this should remind you who is in charge. Not you, your brother, or your family. I am in charge and if I need too I can always remind you again in a different fashion. So, you better remember that I own you in body and soul, so let's not get into an incident like this again." Ryu said with a smile on his face as he created a magic circle.

"You wait until my family hears about this! We will see who is smiling after your head is on pike on my family estate!" Rias shouted to before he disappeared with Xenovia, who could only blush at what she had seen as she and Ryu disappeared in the magic circle leaving a single black rose in their place.

Appearing in a magic circle Ryu found himself back at his house and in front him was his peerage, who were all wondering what happened before he found himself being kissed by a fully awake Irina.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Well that was my first lime and I don't know if it was good or not so tell me what you thought of it in the reviews.**_

 _ **Bad news, I don't know when the next chapter will come out because tomorrow I start back school.**_

 _ **Good news, 30 minutes or so from this chapter being published I will be putting out the first chapter to another High School DxD Oc fic.**_

 _ **Some of you guys have been asking about the harem so here it is.**_

 _ **Ryu's Harem: Female peerage members, his familiars, Gabriel, Serafall, Nemu, Momo, Xenovia, Sona, Kalawarner, and Mittlelt. Just to make this clear Koneko and Asia are in his peerage.**_

 _ **Sex Slaves: Rias, Akeno, Grayfia, Venelana. Maybe more in the future.**_

 _ **Now the poll for the next Oc fanfic will close in a week so get those votes in. Right now, Naruto X Pokegirl is in the lead with Dragon Ball Super is second.**_

 _ **Don't forget to review.**_

 _ **FEAR THE REAPER'S WRATH**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

 _ **Ryu's House**_

Ryu was surprised to find Irina awake and kissing him at the moment before he pushed her back with a questioning look on his face.

"Your peerage told me how you used your last chees piece to reincarnate me. Even though I can't be an angel it doesn't matter because now I can be by your side for the rest of my life." Irina said with a blush before she found Ryu's lips on hers.

As Ryu pulled away from her he couldn't help, but smile at his new peerage member with love in his eyes. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

He looked at his peerage and saw that most of them still wanted to know what happened and, so he started to explain all that had happened, excluding what he had done to Rias after the battle. After his explanation he had to hold onto Irina as she cried after telling her that God is dead.

"So, what do we do now?" Asked Zach as he leaned on the wall looking at his king.

"You guys will be training." Spoke Azazel as he came out of a magic circle appearing right beside Ryu, who didn't even seem fazed with the fallen angels appearance.

"Why do we need to train?" Ryu asked as he wrapped an arm around Irina's waist causing the girl to blush making the other girls give her a jealous stare.

"In 3 days there will be a meeting between the three factions and I get the feeling Sirzechs will use this to call us to go to war against you, but also Ophis could use this as chance to attack." Azazel stated in a serious tone.

Ryu nodded his head, "I guess it will be needed, but don't forget to leave a seat for me at the table."

Azazel smiled before disappearing in a magic circle as Ryu looked at his peerage, "Well I guess that answers your question Zach and at the meeting I want you and Shiro with me. Everyone else I'm going to want you around where the meeting will be and prepare for an attack."

Ryu turned to Lisanna, "You guys will still be heading to school and after you will be training."

Lisanna nodded her head, "Oh, I forgot to tell you that a few days there is class observation day and I was wondering if you would like to come."

"I'll go if that's what you and Akane want." Ryu said as he looked at the two girls as they nodded with a red hue on their cheeks.

"Well then I'll come to visit you guys in class and mess with Sirzechs cause knowing him, he'll come to see his bitch sister." Ryu stated as he started walking to his room.

"I'm heading to bed, it has been a stressful day and I need the rest, show our guest the bedroom." His peerage nodded as they started going to bed themselves.

As Ryu started drifting off to sleep in his bed he felt someone hugging his body. He opened his eyes to see it was Irina snuggling up to him.

Ryu kissed Irina's forehead as his eyes started closing, "I love you too Irina." He mumbled not seeing the blush and smile on the girl's face.

 _ **2 Days Later**_

Ryu could be seen walking through Kuoh Academy with his arm around Chess's waist. Over the last few days Ryu had been running his peerage into the ground getting them ready for the meeting between the three factions and decided to give them all a break. He also had Irina, Xenovia, and Ravel enrolled to Kuoh Academy after they asked him. Ryu also had Xenovia reincarnated into his knight after killing a stray devil and taking the chess piece from their body.

"So, Chess who do you think we should visit?" Ryu asked as students stared at the two in lust.

"Let's go see Irina, I would think she would want to see you." Chess said as they walked into Irina's class, which was the same one Xenovia and Akane were in.

Looking in Ryu sweat-drop at the looks of lust he was getting from the female students before he waved at Irina and Akane, while Xenovia at the moment was focused on class.

Leaving the room Ryu smiled as he saw the three people he expected to come as he started walking towards them with Chess following with a smirk at seeing who they were heading towards.

"Well if it isn't the Gremorys, I suspected you would come to observe cherry head. Grayfia how does that mark I left you feel and Zeoticus how is Venelana doing after I left." Ryu said with a smile seeing the looks of hatred pointed at him.

What are you doing here you monster?" Grayfia said with gritted teeth.

"That is your first question, I would think it would be where is your son or ask if he is alive, but I digest. The reason I'm here is to visit my bride-to-be after all we'll be family soon, but that is if you live long enough to see it." Ryu said with a smirk.

Ryu could feel the building up of magic in all three of them before it instantly stops causing the three to look shocked.

"I can't have you people destroying the school and killing all these innocent people just because your angry. That is why I cut off the circulation to your magic, but don't worry it will end by the end of the day, so be good boys and girls or else I might have to kill you all earlier than I planned." Said Ryu as a small beeping sound could be heard coming from Grayfia's neck.

This caused all three of them to panic before the beeping stopped, "I thought you said that you didn't want innocents to die." Said Sirzechs as he glared at Ryu.

"Oh, I don't, I forgot to tell you that I can control how big the explosion can be from as big as the Underworld itself to as small as a balloon. Now this is where I take my leave and I hope Venelana is ok. I wouldn't want her damaged before I get to her." Spoke Ryu as he walked away with Chess smiling at the looks of pure fury written on their faces.

As the two walked Ryu heard a boy talk about a cosplayer in the gymnasium, which peaked their interest to see the cosplayer.

Ryu couldn't help but smile seeing Serafall on a stage dressed up as Levi-tan. Though the moment Serafall saw Ryu she was off the stage with her lips against his causing Chess to pout before Ryu brought her into the make-out session.

Before they could progress any further Saji interrupted them, "Hey no P.D.A in the school!" Saji shouted.

"Oh, don't be such a prude kid and you're going to end up alone if you act like a cock-blocker." Ryu said as he started to slide his hands up Serafall's body getting mewls from the maou.

"What are you doing!" Shouted Sona as she entered the gym coming upon the scene of Ryu making-out with two girls with one of them being her older sister.

"We're just having some fun So-tan. Would you like to join us?" Ryu and Serafall both asked causing the young heiress to turn cherry red as she shook her head has impure thoughts flashed into her head.

"Y-you can't be d-doing such t-things at school, so get down and stop before the school kicks you out." Sona stuttered with a blush still on her face.

Ryu sighed as he pulled away from Chess and Serafall getting groans of disappointment. "Don't worry I'll fix that itch after the meeting between factions, but you'll have to wait Chess."

The blue-haired beauty nodded her head with a pout on her face. "Ryu-kun will you extend that that offer to me?" Serafall asked with a red hue spreading across her cheeks.

Ryu nodded as a smiled crossed Serafall's face before an "eep!" Came from Serafall as Ryu squeezed her ass. Sona could only watch and listen as her whole body turned red at the conversation they were having before leaving as more X-rated thoughts started to fill her head.

Looking around Ryu found Rias and her peerage glaring at him. "Just the person I want to see. So, Rias have you learned your lesson?" Ryu asked with a smirk on his face.

Rias looked at him in pure anger with Akeno doing the same making Ryu believe Rias had told Akeno what had happened after the battle.

"If you haven't I can always try again and this time your queen can join in." Ryu stated as he hand was close to the symbol on his wrist causing the girls to flinch.

"Good, it seems you have learned your lesson and are becoming more obedient. Now I would think you would have more important things to do besides glaring at me." Ryu said as Rias left with her peerage following her.

Ryu couldn't help but smile, "Today has been a great don't you think Chess?"

Chess smiled, "Yes it has Ryu-kun, so what do we do now?" She asked as he shrugged his shoulders before a grinned crossed his face.

"We could go mess with Tatsumaki back home." Ryu stated as Chess smile lit across her face and nodded as she thought of how much fun they would have before the factions meeting.

 _ **2 Days Later**_

Ryu could say that the past 2 days have been the best moments of his life. He and Chess had messed around with Tatsumaki and once he let out about the tattoo she had on a certain part of her body Chess held it over the green-haired loli's head.

Over the two days he had taken Yukino, Xuelan, and Burent on a date and he learned something interesting about Xuelan, which was that she didn't wear any underwear under any of her clothes and he learned this while he was training with her and Xuelan had tried to kick him in the face only for him to catch her leg and see hairless pussy, which led to her blushing hard when he started staring.

He had also got to spend some time with Diane, Feel, and Ravel in his free time after training everyone into the ground.

Ryu stood in between Zach and Shiro as he looked at the door that led to the meeting that was held and listened in to the conversation Azazel and Sirzechs were having.

"I say we convene this meeting." Sirzechs stated as Azazel shook his head as he sat in his seat with Vali leaning against the wall, while Rias and her peerage were standing behind Sirzechs with Grayfia standing beside him.

"Can't do that there is one person missing and we can't start if someone is missing." Azazel said in a laid-back tone.

"Everyone from the three factions is here, who are we missing?" Sirzechs asked before the door opened.

"That would be me, I told Azazel to hold a seat for me." Said Ryu as he walked in and took a seat beside Azazel with Zach and Shiro standing behind him before a small smile crossed his face as Serafall took a seat in his lap.

Ryu looked at Rias and her peerage as they glared at Ryu and his bodyguards, "You look mad Rias. Is it because you're not at the grownups table?" Zach said as he glared at them.

"No need to antagonize them Zach, there are more important things than talking to a child." Ryu said smirking at the looking of rage in her eyes.

Looking back to the leaders of each faction, Ryu didn't even have to look to see that Sirzechs, Vali, and Grayfia were glaring at him.

"Now let's get down to business what is the reason we were all called here in the first place?" Ryu asked as he looked at his soon to be brother-in-law Michael.

"Sirzechs was the one to call this treaty under the pretense of trying to bring peace instead of this ceasefire we have at the moment" Michael stated before everyone looked at Sirzechs.

"I want peace just like you, though the only way for such a thing to happen is that traitor for a devil is killed." Sirzechs stated in a tone of anger as he glared at Ryu, who just looked at him like he was stupid, while Serafall was glaring at her fellow maou.

"How can the death of one devil bring peace between the three factions." Michael asked already knowing the true meaning behind this meeting.

"This traitor has declared war against the devil race unless we listen to his conditions, which would leave us at the brink of extinction!" Sirzechs shouted.

"Well it only seems right that I kill the same people that tried to kill me as a child all those years back." Ryu said as he stared ta Sirzechs blankly.

Sirzechs rounded on him, "You took my son, threatened my wife and family just for because of a few cuts and bruises." Before Sirzechs could say anymore as he felt a hand wrapped around his throat and looked to see it was Ryu's hand.

Grayfia, Rias, and her peerage tried to aid Sirzechs only to find Zach blocking them with a wall of energy, while Shiro flew above them with her blood forming into a blade in her hand as a mask started to form on her face.

"So, your saying that a spear through the stomach is just a bruise or a lightning bolt through the lung is just a small injury. Because of you people I had to watch my mother die with no other family left. If you are thinking this is just vengeance for what you all did to me than your fucking right it is vengeance! And I will have mine, nothing is going to stop me!" Shouted Ryu as he squeezed his hand around Sirzechs' throat.

"Just for those words alone I've decided you only have 3 months before I tear through the Underworld." Ryu stated in a cold tone causing Rias and Sirzechs to look at him in shock.

Before Ryu could speak further he saw everyone besides his peerage, Azazel, Michael, Sirzechs, Grayfia, and Serafall freeze. 'Only one sacred gear can stop time around people and that is the forbidden Balor View.' Thought Ryu as he let's go of Sirzechs' throat.

"It seems the Chaos Brigade is attacking just like you thought Azazel." Said Ryu as a wall blew up giving Ryu to see the sight of at least five hundred mages looking at them. Though Ryu attention wasn't on them, but a dark-skinned woman wearing glasses with an arrogant smirk on her face.

"Well if it isn't Katerea Leviathan." Azazel spoke as he looked at the woman with a small smile on his face.

"And if it isn't the perverted Grigori leader." Katerea sneered at Azazel.

"As much as I would like to see this reunion continue, I am going to need you to leave and take your mages with you or else." Ryu in a plain tone.

Katerea scoffed at Ryu, "Or else what are you going to cry boy, you are hundreds of years too young to go against me."

Ryu shrugged his shoulders, "Fine I guess I'll just have to kill you." With that snapped his fingers as his peerage came out from there positions and attacked the mages filling the sky and killing them with ease. "I don't give out second chances, so brace yourself bitch."

Before Katerea could say anything, she found herself coughing up blood as Ryu dug his fist into her stomach.

"You should never underestimate anyone." Ryu whispered into her as he grabbed her face and punched her in the stomach once more before drop kicking her down to earth.

"Man, you are weak. I heard that you use to hold the title of Leviathan, but this is pitiful." Ryu taunted not having to wait look as Katerea got and flew towards him throwing a punch at his face.

Ryu caught the fist before breaking her wrist causing the devil to grit her teeth before the hand mended itself before he punched Katerea in the face knocking her through a few trees.

Looking towards the fight Ryu saw Diane in her giant form swatting mages in the air, Kurome and Akame cutting them to pieces, and Raynare tearing through the mages with a savage grin on her face. As he looked he saw his peerage handling themselves before he noticed Eu-Chan wasn't in the area.

Ryu looked around he finally spotted her with a guy dressed in a girl's Kuoh uniform coming towards him.

"What are you doing Eu-Chan, you're supposed to be fighting these mages at the moment and who is the dude?" Ryu asked as he looked at the boy squirming under his gaze.

"He holds the forbidden Balor View Ryu." Eucilwood stated before she used her scythe to cut a mage in half as they tried to sneak up on her.

Ryu nodded as he looked at the boy, "Kid do you want to keep your sacred gear because if not I can take it out without killing you cause from the looks of things you have no control of it." Ryu stated as the kid looked up at him in hope.

"I don't want it anymore, I keep freezing people without meaning to that made my king seal me away in a room." The kid said as Ryu nodded his head taken out his black dagger and stabbing it into the kid's chest. " **Soul Absorption!** "

Ryu caught the kid as he fell unconscious before handing him to Eucilwood, "Teleport him home, I don't need this kid accidently killed in this battle." He said as Eu-Chan nodded her head as she left with the kid in tow.

Ryu ducked as a black ball of energy flew over his head as he looked up to see that Katerea had thrown it. "I was wondering why it was taking you so long to attack. Even if you are weak that wouldn't have been enough to kill you." Ryu stated pissing off Katerea.

"Shut up your arrogant brat! I'll show you why I was given the title Leviathan!" Katerea shouted as she created a huge ball of energy.

'Let's test this new power.' Ryu thought as his eyes glowed as he watched everything and everyone around him stopped moving. "Well what do you know, I got it on my first try."

"Now as much I would love to totally decimate her and show her the difference in our power it has gotten boring with how weak she is." Ryu said as he materialized his scythe.

Ryu at that moment started to cut into the army of mages as they stayed frozen in time racing against time before his control slipped since it was still his first time using Balor View.

After taking down the army Ryu flew over to Katerea and cut off her right arm that was charging her magic into the ball of energy. At that moment Ryu's control slipped as everything started to move again.

He didn't have to wait as all the mages fell to the ground either screaming in pain or dead. "Aaaaaaaagh!" Katerea as she screamed out in pain as her right arm fell from her body.

"Now I suggest give up because you will not win." Ryu said as he held his scythe over his shoulder.

"Fuck you brat! I won't give up and surrender to an arrogant devil like you!" Katerea shouted as she flew towards Ryu hoping to kill the arrogant brat.

As she flew Katerea was suddenly falling to the ground screaming as she looked back to look at her wings only to see bloody stumps where her wings were supposed to be before she looked at Ryu and saw him smirking at her.

"I will not be mocked! If I'm going to die, then I'll just take you with me!" Katerea shouted as she started to glow with black magical energy flowing around her.

"I can't have that so." Ryu disappeared only to reappear in front of Katerea with his scythe lodged into her head.

Ryu then looked at the remaining mages that were still alive before in a blink of an eye all of there heads fell to the ground. "Now I think I should get back to the others."

He looked to where factions leaders were and saw Vali flying off through a portal, while Sirzechs and Grayfia fought Azazel, Michael, and Serafall with Azazel missing an arm.

Before he couldn't get there Sirzechs, Grayfia, Rias, and her peerage disappeared in a magic circle.

"I guess this just proves that Sirzechs as aligned himself with the Chaos Brigade and that Vali was a traitor." Ryu said as he had Asia come in and heal Azazel, but knew that her sacred gear wasn't strong enough to reattach a limb.

"Yep and Serafall has just told me that the Phenex House and the Sitri House have left the Underworld." Azazel stated as he looked out at the battlefield.

"Well now that Sirzechs has laid out his cards, I can guess he will be bolstering his military strength for the coming battle, though I want to know will the other factions of the Chaos Brigade participate in this war." Ryu said as Azazel shrugged not knowing himself.

"Well if there is to be actual peace, I will need to kill Sirzechs and deal will Ophis." Ryu stated as he created a magic circle.

"Now that the battle is over I am going home, and I intend to get ready for the upcoming war." Ryu said before disappearing with one last thought. 'Now that you've shown your hand, I guess it is time I show mine.'

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **I'm glad I was able to get this chapter finished though whether it is good or not is up to you guys and gals.**_

 _ **This Wednesday I'm pulling down the poll so get your votes in cause right now Naruto x Pokegirl is winning with Dragon Ball Super behind by 4 votes.**_

 _ **Now I will tell you I have recently gotten into Pokegirl, but I will try my best if it wins. Also, just a heads up it will all be in the Naruto universe and the Oc will become Op.**_

 _ **Lastly there maybe another time skip in the next chapter though it has yet to be decided.**_

 _ **Don't forget to review.**_

 _ **FEAR THE REAPER'S WRATH**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

 _ **1 Week Later**_

Ryu couldn't help but groan as he woke up before he turned his head to the sound of moaning. A small smile crossed his face as he looked to see Serafall snuggling into his right arm, naked as she could be.

Kissing her forehead Ryu disappeared only to reappear at the foot of his bed and watched as Serafall mewled at the loss of her warmth before leaving the room.

Entering the kitchen Ryu looks to find half his peerage there as if they were waiting for him and saw that the females were blushing hard as soon as they saw him.

Ryu jumped back as Kuroka tried to pounce on him, "Why…Why…Why did you forget to bring me into fun last night. It was pure torture having hear you two going at it for a few hours. I tried to get in only to find the door was sealed shut, which made me think you can seal the door shut but you can't make sure none of us hear the noise. I tried to get off from how horny you two were making me from the sounds you were making and nothing! So tonight, I want sex! Just you and me and you will not be allowed to stop until you fuck me unconscious!" Kuroka said in a tone of anger as she poked Ryu's chest.

By the end of Kuroka's little speech all the girls were blushing hard, while Ryu nodded his head not wanting to piss Kuroka off any more than she already was.

"So, Ryu-kun it has been a week since the battle with Chaos Brigade and we have been wondering what our next move is going to be." Akane asked after getting the blush off her face.

"Well I was thinking of going to the Underworld cause some chaos and show them that I'm not scared that they are allied with the Ouroboros Dragon." Ryu said as he started eating some toast.

"So, who is going with you on this trip with you? Akame asked as she took a bite into some meat, which caused a sweat-drop to form on Ryu's head.

"Sorry but I'm going solo on this one and while I am gone I expect for you all to keep training because today is the day I actually declare war on the devil race." Ryu said with a smirk on his face.

"So the reason you gave Sirzechs those long dates were to give him security that he had time to prepare for the war, and he won't be ready for what happens starting today." Jibril stated with a book present in her hand.

"That is right and while I could let him prepare and annihilate his entire army and watch him despair, I would rather not have to wait any longer." Ryu said.

A magic circle then encompassed around Ryu, "And that is why I'm leaving right now." He then disappeared.

 _ **Underworld**_

Stepping out of his magic circle Ryu looked around and saw he was near one of the Gremory's estates, which made a smile cross his face.

"Well I guess its time to start the day." Ryu said as he materialized his scythe as a black orb floated at the tip pointed at the estate. " **Death Toll: Full Power!** "

Ryu put on some shades as he watched as the orb sped off at the estate and the moment it touched the building there was a bright flash of light which could be seen all across the Underworld.

As the light vanished Ryu pulled off the shades and looked to see there was no trace that there was a building there in the first place, but there was a hole 5 miles in diameter and at least 10 miles deep.

"Those in that building were the lucky ones, their deaths were quick and painless. Yours on the other hand that remains to be said." Ryu said as he turned around to find himself surrounded by guards who were patrolling around the estate and were the only ones to escape the explosion.

"Shut up trash! Today you die like the scum you are!" Shouted a guard as they all got ready to charge at him.

"I don't feel like wasting my time with you guys, so I'll be taking a page from Kaneki's book" Ryu said as the guards charged at him with spears before he cracked a a finger with his thumb.

In an instant all the guards were hanging in the air with ropes piercing both their lungs before the ropes then were yanked out their bodies dropping them to the ground furthering in damaging their lungs as the ropes flew back into Ryu's sleeves.

"Now I have more important things to do than watch some pitiful devils die as they choke on their own blood." Ryu stated as he disappeared in a magic circle.

Exiting the magic circle Ryu knew he was at the right location as he felt Sirzechs magic. Walking up to the front gate Ryu held out both of his arms as the pierced the throats of the two guards there.

Making his way through the building Ryu killed every maid and butler he came across and from his counting he was up to 23 at the moment before he made his way into the dining room, where he saw the Gremory family and Rias's peerage eating breakfast.

"Well doesn't this look like a great breakfast." Ryu sated causing everyone to look at him in shock and horror.

"What are you doing here you monster!?" Sirzechs said as he started stand up only to realize he couldn't as he looked at his seat and found that his arms and legs were tied to the chair with rope extending from Ryu's sleeves. Looking around Sirzechs found at everyone was tied to their seats.

"Such harsh words I mean you wouldn't want to say anything that could cause me to kill your son." Ryu said in a condescending tone making Sirzechs to grit his teeth.

"How do I know that my son is still alive? You could have killed him the moment he was in your custody." Sirzechs said.

"You speak the truth so how about I show you he is still alive." Ryu snapped his fingers as a magic circle appeared beside him before Millicas appeared and the family could only look on in horror at Millicas.

In front of them laying on the ground was a very bloody Millicas with cuts and bruises all around his body with half his hair shaved off and a big scar across his back saying Gremory. Sirzechs and Grayfia could only gasp as tears left their eyes as they looked to see Millicas was missing his right eye, but also his thumbs were missing as well.

Groaning and struggling Millicas pulled his head up a little to see what was going on before his eyes widened when he saw his parents there I front of him. He stretched his right arm out trying to reach for them. "M... Mom…Mommy…Daddy…Please save me." Millicas said in a hoarse voice before he disappeared in a magic circle.

The moment Millicas disappeared Ryu caught an outstretched fist coming from Sirzechs who had used his anger to break from his restraints. "Give me back my son!" Sirzechs shouted as his magic started to increase.

Ryu smirked, "Oh I'll give back your son, but I'll be giving back poor Millicas in a body bag." Ryu said as he jumped to the side to dodge a spear of ice aimed at his heart.

Looking back Ryu saw Grayfia was free as well, "As much as would like to take you both on I would rather just fight Lucifer right now." Ryu said before touching the symbol on his wrist as Grayfia fell to the ground writhing.

"What did you do to my wife monster!?" Sirzechs shouted as he got ready to fire his magic at Ryu and was hoping it would enough to eradicate him from existence.

"Well I would think Cherry head would have told you what it does, but to keep the conversation short the symbol makes your wife feel like a slut on aphrodisiacs." Ryu stated.

"I don't care anymore I'll find Millicas myself even if I have to tear through heaven itself, but you must die for the betterment of the devil race! Today is the day that the Nephalem line ends!" Sirzechs said as he tried to fire his magic out of his right hand only to feel nothing.

Looking at his right arm he was shocked to see it laying on the ground and at that moment the pain started to kick in, "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"Oh, how I love the sound of your pain. Now it is time I get to business, but first." Ryu had rope encompass Sirzechs body and had it drain his magic at a rapid pace.

Ryu took a seat at the head of the table as he smirked at everyone, "Well first I come to tell you as of right now the war between me and the entire devil race starts now."

Ryu's words caused everyone to look at him in shock, "What I thought you gave us 3 months to prepare!" Zeoticus shouted in anger.

Ryu laughed, "Did you truly believe I would keep my word, if so then you are truly an idiot to think so. The second reason I am here is simple." In an instant Ryu's ropes turned into chains. "I came to kill a Gremory."

An instant after those words were spoken Zeoticus was pinned to a wall with chains pinning his arms and legs while a chain emerged from the wall wrapping around his neck.

Before anybody could shout in protest Ryu had their mouths covered up before he turned to Zeoticus. "I am so going to enjoy this." Ryu stated as he materialized a whip that had black spikes protruding from it.

 _ **Torture Begins**_

"Just like you said back then Zeoticus this hurts you more than it hurts me so scream for me." With those words Ryu threw the whip at him and the moment it got close the whip glowed white as it swiped right through Zeoticus's leg causing the man to scream in pure agony as his left leg was now barely connected as it was only hanging by a few nerves, which was visible for all to see.

"Oh, you must have thought I was going to give you lashes, sorry but that would be too easy." Ryu then used the whip to grab his right arm causing the man to scream because the whip felt hotter than a Phoenix's flames.

"Get ready this may sting a bit." Ryu pulled on the whip hard and smirk as he heard screaming and a squelch as he looked to see Zeoticus now missing his right arm as blood puddled on the floor.

"That looks bad I better cauterize the wound or you could die from blood loss and I wouldn't want that." Ryu stated as his right hand glowed white before putting on Zeoticus's stump taking satisfaction in his screams.

Ryu grabbed the Gremory's left leg and ripped it off the rest of the way making Zeoticus's voice go hoarse from the screaming.

"Just kill me you half-breed filth." Zeoticus said with venom before he started chocking as the chain around his throat tightened.

"Not yet, before the day is over you will be but not before I say so." Ryu stated before swiped his whip and watched Zeoticus scream as the whip cut across both his eyes causing him to go blind.

Ryu looked back at the family at the table and saw they were trying to scream at him as tears ran down their faces at the scene in front of them.

Looking back at Zeoticus before snapping his fingers as wrapped around his remaining arm and leg before pulling them apart from his torso causing the man to give a silent scream since his voice was so sore.

As Ryu cauterized the injuries Zeoticus passed out causing him to sigh before he made his index finger turn black and traced it across Zeoticus's head causing the man's eyes to shoot open as he screamed in pure agony making the man's family to cry harder at the pain he was going through.

"Kill me…just kill…me…you monster." Zeoticus said in between breaths causing Ryu to shrug his shoulders before he plunged his hand into the man's stomach.

"It looks like a hold off your spine, but before you die just let me tell you something." Ryu leaned and started to whisper into his ear.

"I just want to let you know that it was your family that created who I am today and lastly I am going so much fun with your wife, I just wish you could be their when I have her screaming my name." Ryu said with a grin on his face.

Before Zeoticus could say anything, Ryu pulled, and he pulled hard as the family had to watch in horror as Zeoticus's spine was ripped out through his stomach as some blood hit their face.

 _ **Torture Ends**_

The family watched as the light in Zeoticus's eyes faded and at that moment he died.

"That is one less Gremory to worry about." Ryu said as he used magic to burn the blood off his hand.

"Now that I'm done I guess I'll be leaving you to finish your breakfast but not before I take my prize." Ryu said before he flashed in front of Venelana and placed a hand on her head.

Tapping the symbol on his wrist Grayfia stumbled trying to get up and tried to freeze Ryu only for him to disappear in a magic circle.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **I am back! I am sorry for the very long wait readers. If any of you guys are authors, then you understand writer's block but enough of that.**_

 _ **I hope you guys and gals liked this chapter also I need to know a few things. First what do you think of a rape scene of Venelana next chapter. Second, I'm thinking of making another Fairy Tail story but this time the Oc wants to destroy the guild and has his own.**_

 _ **In the coming week a chapter for The Mistake of Fairy Tail will come out.**_

 _ **Don't Forget to Review!**_

 _ **THE REAPER'S WRATH IS BACK**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

 _ **Ryu's Home**_

Ryu stepped out of the magic circle with Venelana kicking and screaming obscenities at him before falling unconscious as he squeezed the back of her neck. "Damn does she have a mouth on her."

"I didn't think you would be bringing someone back with you." Said Zach with Kaneki nodding as he munched on a human thumb, which looked like it belonged to a child.

"Well it was in the heat of the moment and after killing Zeoticus I demonstrated that I was serious in waging a war by taking a prisoner of war. Last I checked shouldn't you guys be training." Ryu said hefting Venelana over his shoulder.

"You must have lost track of time having fun in the underworld because it has been 7 hours since you left." Kaneki stated.

Ryu raised an eyebrow, "I really must have had fun killing those bastards if 7 hours passed. Anyway, where are the others?"

"Jibril went to the library with Yukino and Lisanna, Rossweisse went to the store with Yuki, Tatsumaki, Akame, and Raynare. Shiro went to the candy store with Kurome, Feel, Ravel, and Koneko following her. Akane is in her room with Xuelan and Burent telling them what it is like to be in your peerage. Asia is talking with Eu and last I remember Kuroka shouted out she would be heading to a lingerie shop with Chess and Diane following her." Zach said

"Alright than go back to doing what you're doing I have to deal with my prisoner. If the girls, ask where I am tell them I'm in the dungeon and not to bother me until I come out." Zach nodded his head as he grabbed his phone and went up to his room.

Ryu then looked at Kaneki before throwing him a dripping back, "I brought back a souvenir from the underworld." Ryu left the room as Kaneki looked inside the bag and found some limbs.

 _ **Dungeon**_

Looking at his handy work Ryu nodded his head as he looked at the unconscious Venelana, who at the moment was hanging in air with her arms and legs in chains connected to a wall with the chains having the ability to remove the ability to use magic.

"Alright let's get started." Ryu said as he walked up to the woman and bitch slapped her waking the lady of the Gremory House instantly.

Venelana looked around confused on why she was in a dungeon before moving her arms only to find them chained to a wall. Like a ton of bricks hit her she remembered what had happened before she felt distraught as her mind replayed watching her husband tortured before being killed by that monster.

Tears started to pour out of her eyes, while Ryu silently watched with satisfaction at her distraught state. 'With the death of that bastard it will be easier to break her.'

"As much fun as it is to see you in such a pathetic state I got better things to do than watch you cry your eyes out." Ryu said with grin seeing the amount of fury and hatred in the woman's eyes.

" Y-you monster! You k-killed m-my husband! Let me go you piece of filth so I can kill you like you monster you are!" Venelana yelled trying her hardest to conjure up some magic and get out of her chains.

"You act as if you have leverage and if I remember I'm holding your grandson hostage." Ryu said with a smug grin before moving out of the way as Venelana spit at him.

Ryu wagged his finger at her, "It would be in your best interest not to piss off the warden or else."

"Or what you'll kill me you bastard! Go ahead!" Venelana shouted only for Ryu to shake his head.

"Oh no, killing you would be too easy, I plan on breaking you. I just wish your poor late husband could see it." Ryu said not flinching at the intense glare the woman was sending him.

"Torture me all you want monster! My son will find me and kill you were you stand!" Ryu laughed at her words as he touched the symbol on his wrist as she started writhing.

"If your son was capable of killing me then he would have done so as I tortured his father in front of him. Also, I don't plan on torturing you I have a different way on breaking your spirit, mind, and body." Ryu said as he traced a finger across her cheek and grinned as she tried to move her head away only to find that her body wouldn't listen to her.

 _ **(Warning: Rape Scene Ahead)**_

"I found that pleasure is better at breaking some people, that and I don't feel like getting blood over me anymore today." Ryu said as his left hand traced her collarbone causing the woman to writhe some more.

"Don't worry Venelana, just like I told your husband before his untimely demise by the end you will be screaming my name." Ryu said as his right hand pulled down the left strap to her dress.

"Y-you a-abomination, you would d-dare defile m-me!" She said trying to deny the pleasure her body was starting to feel. "I am y-your b-better, I am n-not some common whore. I a-am the duchess of the Gremory name. I d-demand that your-release me!"

Ryu shook his head, "You're not in a position to make demands, but don't worry, when I'm done with you you'll be singing a different tune." He said before pulling off the right strap watching as the white dress fell off her body leaving her in a matching pair of white lace bra and panties, which both looked almost transparent.

"Looks like you intended on having a fun night with your late husband today it sucks that that isn't going to happen." He said as he looked over her body from the DD chest to the toned stomach and her unblemished legs.

"Well if Rias's body is anything like yours then I'm going to love when it's her turn." Ryu said as his left hand started gliding across her inner thigh causing the woman to squirm.

"G-get your hands off of m-me you h-heathen." Said Venelana doing her best to keep any moans from coming out.

"Man, you cannot stop talking just like your daughter, I hope your mouth is better than hers." He said as he undid the clip to her bra and smirked seeing that her nipples were stiff.

"Don't you dare you talk about my daugh- "Venelana gasped when Ryu's left hand had started to rub her womanhood through her panties, while his right hand started to knead her left breast.

Venelana couldn't help but bite her lip to try stave off the pleasure building up inside her core though it was failing as she started to moan.

Ryu grinned, "I want to hear you moan like the slut you are." He started rolling her nipple between his thumb and index finger causing the woman to moan louder and gasp as he pulled off down her panties and inserted a finger into her pussy.

"W-when I g-get…out of h-here…I'll kill y-you." Venelana stuttered in between breaths only to see Ryu grin at her words.

"I doubt that, but until then I'm going to enjoy myself." He said as he started to move his finger faster causing her breath to get faster and heavy. 'One more stimulus needed.'

Ryu flicked Venelana clit causing the woman to moan really loud and orgasm to release the built-up pressure only to feel she couldn't.

"You no doubt just found out you can't release. The only way you can is if I let you and that will only happen when the mighty Venelana begs me to let her cum." Ryu said with a smile as the woman glared at him, which didn't look in any way intimidating with the blush over her face and breathing heavily.

"Seeing you almost cum with one finger made me wonder what would happen if I used two." Before Venelana could tell him not to she gasped feeling him enter a second finger inside of her pussy causing her to squirm harder as the pleasure kept building up inside.

"y-y-you'll r-regret th- "She was interrupted as Ryu forced his tongue into her mouth and started to move his fingers faster. Ryu mentally smirked as the woman's hips tried to move in rhythm with his hands.

He pinched her clit and took satisfaction as she spasmed as she tried to cum only to whimper when she felt the pleasure keep building inside her core.

"I won't regret anything." Ryu said before he used both of his hands to knead and play with her tits while he grinded his dick on her pussy lips causing Venelana to groan and whimper.

"…k me"

"What was that?" Ryu asked rolling her nipples between his fingers making Venelana moan out in ecstasy.

"Fu…ck…me" Moaned out Venelana in between breaths as pleasure and need for release started to cloud her mind.

"I don't think I heard you. I want to hear you scream and beg for my cock to enter your aching pussy." Ryu said kissing her neck.

"Please Fuck Me, Shove Your Cock into my Aching Pussy!" Venelana screamed as her need to cum overrode her reasoning.

"That's what I wanted to hear, I intend to fuck you so hard you will be screaming my name loud enough that your family can hear it in the underworld." Ryu whispered into her ear as he positioned himself on the bed he had put in the cell before he manipulated the chains to drop Venelana on to his cock.

The Gremory couldn't help but moan and gasp at the same time as her body shake as her walls tightened around Ryu's cock.

"W-why aren't you m-moving?" Venelana asked wanting to feel his cock pounding her pussy with her mind shutting out the information that this is the same man who killed her husband not even a few hours ago.

"You know what you have to do if you want my cock so bad." Ryu said as Venelana started moving her hips back and forth on his cock making her moan louder.

Ryu couldn't help but smile seeing the lust clouded in Venelana's eyes as she started to bounce on his cock as he grabbed her sides and started to thrust inside her, eliciting a silent scream as she wrapped around Ryu's neck as he started to thrust faster.

The pleasure Venelana was feeling was so much that she didn't even notice that Ryu had removed the chains on her body as she bounced faster on Ryu's cock wanting to get as much pleasure as she could.

Venelana couldn't help herself a look of pure ahegao was plastered across her face with her tongue hanging out her mouth as Ryu's dick disappeared in and out of her pussy with his balls hitting her ass causing it to ripple.

Venelana could only open her mouth in a silent scream of pleasure with her voice sore from all the moaning she had done.

"Ryu-sama, please let me cum." Venelana asked in pleading tone as she bounced on his cock faster, while her hands were busy playing with her right breast while the left was rolling her clit between her fingers.

Ryu shook his head, "I need to hear you beg me for release like the slut you are." He said with a smirk.

"Ryu-sama, let this slut cum from your big cock pounding my slutty pussy! I'll do anything if you just let this slut cum!" Venelana shouted in lust and desperation.

"That are the words I wanted to hear." Ryu said as his hips started to blur as pounding into Venelana who couldn't help but scream, her mind lost in the pleasure.

"FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD RYU-SAMA! MAKE YOUR SLUT CUM FROM YOUR POUNDING! I'M CUMMING RYU-SAMA." Venelana screamed before her orgasm hit her as all she saw was white and her mind went numb for a few minutes.

Ryu smirked seeing Venelana sitting on his cock with her eyes crossed, tongue hanging out her mouth and a flushed face.

He pulled her off his cock and stood in front her, "Blow my cock until I cum slut" He said watching her as she put as much of his cock in her mouth, while jerking off the rest she couldn't fit in her mouth.

Ryu didn't give any warning as he grabbed Venelana's head and shoved the rest of his dick down her throat and was surprised Venelana was able to take as she started to move faster before moving the tip of her tongue inside the slit of his dick causing Ryu to groan before she started to bob her head faster and swirling her tongue around his cock.

Ryu groaned before grabbing her head and came down her throat, "I want you to swallow all of it."

The woman just nodded her head as she swallowed down all of Ryu's cum not wasting a single drop.

Ryu smiled as he grabbed Venelana's chin, "Whose slut, are you and whose house do you serve?"

"I am Ryu-Sama's slut, and I serve the Nephalem house." Venelana answered with a smile on her face with lust in her eyes.

"That is good, I'll come visit to make sure you remember." Ryu said making Venelana nod before he left the cell that was now Venelana's room.

 _ **(Rape Scene: Over)**_

"I didn't think you would be able to break her so quickly." Jibril said with a book in one hand and an apple in the other as Ryu entered the kitchen.

Ryu shrugged, "After killing her husband I took advantage of her distraught state and in doing so I got myself a slave." He said before he was pulled out of the room by Kuroka.

"If you think you're getting away from fucking me after screwing that bitch into submission then your wrong." Said Kuroka as she pulled Ryu into her room before shutting the door and locking it.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Good or Bad, I don't know how I did so tell me in the reviews.**_

 _ **If any of you wonder if I'll do a lemon with Kuroka for the next chapter, it is anyone's guess.**_

 _ **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**_

 _ **FEAR THE REAPER'S WRATH**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

 _ **Morning**_

Ryu couldn't help but groan as he cracked his back before looking over to see Kuroka sleeping peacefully without a single shred of clothes on her body, causing Ryu to remember what happened last night.

 _ **Flashback (Lemon: Start)**_

"If you think you're getting away from fucking me after screwing that bitch into submission then you're wrong." Said Kuroka as she pulled Ryu into her room before shutting the door and locking it.

The moment Kuroka turned around Ryu pulls her into a kiss before invading her mouth with his tongue before groping her left her left breast and right ass cheek, eliciting a mewl from Kuroka as she used her twin tails to stroke Ryu's clothed dick.

"You are all mine tonight." Kuroka moaned as she pulled off her kimono, Ryu following her actions pulled off his clothes as she pushed him onto the bed.

Ryu couldn't help but groan as Kuroka slid the tip of his cock into mouth enjoying the wet and warmth as her tongue glided across his cock, while her hands were stroking his shaft.

Kuroka gasp feeling Ryu's tongue inside of her pussy making Ryu groan feeling the vibration on his cock before renewing his efforts moving his tongue further inside her pussy causing Kuroka to mewl loudly as one of her hand came down to grip his hair trying to push his tongue further into her.

Ryu enjoyed the feeling as he felt his cock engulfed by Kuroka's soft mounds as she sucked the tip of his cock that was sticking out of her well-endowed chest.

Using his tongue to flick her clit Ryu felt Kuroka stiffen before pinching her clit causing her to buck her hips and opening the flood gates as her love juice splashed against his face as she held his head.

"Don't Stop! Please Don't Stop! I'm Cumming!" She screamed in a heavy breath.

Not wasting a moment Ryu switched positions with Kuroka laying on the bed before inserting his cock inside of her wet pussy kneading her breast, while sucking on her neck making the Nekoshou mewl loudly.

"Nya! Ryu-kun faster harder!" She screamed with Ryu complying as he started to pound into her pussy as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Kuroka shuddered and moan loudly as Ryu stood up with his hands groping her ass as his cock disappeared in and out of her pussy as he pounded her taking satisfaction seeing her breasts bounce at each of his thrusts.

Ryu could feel he was close as his hips were a blur pounding into Kuroka's pussy relentlessly.

"Nya Nya Nya Nya!" Kuroka repeated as Ryu's cock reached deeper into her folds before her legs tighten around his waist has her world turned white.

Ryu grunted as he came inside of her causing her to mewl in delight at feeling the warmth of her king's seed inside of her before she found herself on all fours as Ryu plunged his cock in making her scream.

"You said I was yours tonight, so get ready cause this ends with you being fucked unconscious." Ryu stated as his hips started to move.

 _ **Flashback End (Lemon: End)**_

Ryu found himself walking into the living room and looked around to see that his whole peerage was there and looked like they had been waiting for him.

"Well I was going to get breakfast, but it looks like you all have something to say to me." Ryu said as Zach stood up.

"We are all are starting to get sick of the training and were wondering when we are all finally going to attack the Underworld together." Zach said with everyone assembled nodding in agreement.

Ryu smiled, "If you all think you're ready to attack the Underworld then who am I to deny you the chance. Go get ready I have a few calls to make and today we'll show those devils what happens when you mess with the Nephalem House."

He watched as everyone nodded their heads and left to get ready as he pulled out a phone and dialed in a number. "Hey today is the day, I need you to contact everyone."

Putting the phone into his pocket Ryu smirked, "No one is escaping my vengeance." With that he went to his room to get ready.

 _ **Underworld**_

"Why did you tell them we were coming?" Chess asked as she looked at the army of devils and all the factions of the Khaos Brigade looking at them.

"Because I want them to put up a fight and not just catch them unaware and massacre them, there is no fun in that. Oh, it looks like they want to talk." Ryu said as Sirzechs and Ophis started to walk to the middle of the battlefield and decided to meet them there.

Ryu smirked at the glare Sirzechs was sending him, while Ophis stood there looking at Ryu with an expressionless look on her face.

"So, you found someone to reattach your hand good for you it would suck if I couldn't kill you at your strongest." Ryu said looking at the hand he had cut off looking good as new.

"Where is my mother you monster?" Sirzechs asked doing his best not to try and kill his father's murderer yet.

Ryu smiled, "Oh Venelana is doing just great and I must say your mother's pussy was tighter than I expected." Ophis held her hand out to stop Sirzechs from attacking the Nephalem heir.

"I would think it would be in your best interest to surrender, there is no chance of you being capable of defeating our army." Ophis said.

Ryu shook his head, "I'm going to have to say no, I say I like my chances."

"You truly believe you are capable of being to take down our army?" Ophis asked in a monotone voice.

Ryu nodded his head putting his hands behind his head, "Yeah, I believe I'll be able to beat you all." He said nonchalantly causing Sirzechs to scoff.

"You and what army, your peerage will not last even ten seconds. Such arrogance to believe you will to be able to beat the Ouroboros Dragon as well." Sirzechs said with Ophis agreeing to see a child thinking he is strong enough to defeat her.

"You ask me what army, well of course this one." Ryu said snapping his fingers as a giant magic circle appeared behind him and Sirzechs couldn't help but look in shock seeing the army.

Appearing out of the circle was Michael and Gabriel with dozens of angels behind them, Azazel and Barquiel backed by fallen angels, Odin and Yasaka with hundreds of Valkyries and Yokai behind them. Sirzechs was even more shocked when he saw Ajuka, Serafall, and Falibium with members of the Phenex and Sitri House there as well.

"You all would side with a monster! As of now you are all traitors and will be executed!" Sirzechs said to his fellow Maous.

"The old generation as committed too many sins and that is why we have decided with the death of you and your army that we will bring forth a new generation that knows what is right and what is wrong and will not commit heinous crimes like you did. We have turned a blind eye now we must do what is right and that starts with your death Sirzechs." Ajuka said with his fellow Maous nodding.

"Also, I'm not as arrogant as to believe I'm capable of fighting the Ouroboros Dragon on equal grounds." A magic circle appeared right beside him as a man with spiky red hair and gold eyes wearing a black suit of armor. (Daedric armor Skyrim).

"That is what I got him here for." Ryu said as Ophis had a look of anger and annoyance as she looked at the man in armor.

"After all who else to fight the Infinite Dragon God than the Dragon of Dragons, Great Red himself." Ryu said causing Sirzechs to look at the armored man in shock and a little fear.

"Why are you here?" Ophis asked to Great Red as he grinned at her.

"The kid said coming would give me a chance to annoy you, after all why wouldn't I come and help my descendant." Red said making Ophis and Sirzechs go wide-eyed.

"Yeah it surprised me too when he came to me saying the same, but before we get off track I think there is a war we should be getting to, though I will take your surrender and make sure some of your deaths are quick and painless, though yours won't be. I just might keep you alive long enough to watch me make love to your wife, but before I forget." A magic circle appeared with a blind Millicas missing his hands and feet, but still alive.

"I said I would bring your son back in a body bag but didn't have enough time, so I got a better Idea." Ryu said as Sirzechs grabbed his son only to be shocked when a beam of magic shot through Millicas's right lung.

"I thought why not have Sirzechs feel his boy die in his arms just like my mother died in mine." Ryu said in an even tone watching as the boy's breathing started to slow down and Sirzechs cry as his only son died right in his arms.

"So, what do you say Sirzechs Lucifer, the same man who looked the other way letting your people kill and rape the Nekoshou, the man who went out of his way to try and annihilate the elven race in fear, the maou who killed my house and mother right in front of me in fear of us one day attempting a coup." Before Ryu could go on he held his hand up catching Sirzechs fist, who was looking at him in unbridled fury.

Sirzechs then used his Power of Destruction to form a spear before throwing it at Ryu, who caught sliding back ten feet gritting his teeth as the attack burned some of his skin and shredded his right sleeve before he stopped and crushed the spear.

At that moment like a switch being switched both armies clashed as devils fought against angels, fallen angels, Yokai, Valkyrie, and their own.

"After what happened yesterday I would think you would know you can't beat me by yourself." Ryu said.

"As much as I hate it, I know I can't beat you on my own that is why I got help." Sirzechs said as two people stood beside him.

"Last I check I took Albion and Draig from you two, so how do you intend on fighting me more or less defeating me." Ryu said as he looked at Vali and Issei before noticing that their Sacred Gears were now tinted black.

"I, who am about to awaken, am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God. I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dream" I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy, and I shall take you to the limits of white paradise." Vali said taking own a form similar to the scale-mail but more dragon like.

"I, who am about to awaken, am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God. I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream." I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination, and I shall sink you to the depths of the crimson purgatory!" Issei shouted as he to on a form similar to the boosted gear's scale-mail.

Ryu noticed that their armor was tinted black, 'Ophis must have used her power on their sacred gears to go into Juggernaut Drive.' He thought before letting a smirk cross his fight.

"I guess I can't hold back or I just might get killed." Ryu said as he materialized his scythe.

"I, who am about to awaken, am Hell's Dragon who will destroy the principles of domination and supremacy from God. I mock the "infinite" and make my own "dream." I shall become the Black Dragon of Destruction, and I shall send you to the abyss of the black void." Ryu said taking a form similar to Vali and Issei though was colored black.

"It looks like you guys will be the first to die by my hand." Ryu said as he flew towards them.

"I won't let you take Buchou away from me!" Issei shouted as he flew to meet up with Ryu as he threw a punch only for Ryu to grab his arm and knee him in the stomach before elbowing him in the back sending him into the ground.

"You don't get a choice in the matter, cause when I'm done with her she is going to worship my dick." Ryu said.

Ryu put up his forearm blocking the kick form Vali as he flew back a few feet causing him to smirk. "It looks like you got a little bit stronger if your capable of pushing me back a little."

Vali scoffed, "I am going to kill you and take Albion ba-!" He suddenly found Ryu's fist lodged in his stomach as coughed up some blood.

"Sorry but that isn't going to happen, after all why would Albion want to be attached with a Deadman." Ryu said as he got ready to punch Vali only to find he couldn't feel his right arm.

He looked down to see it had been cut off as it disintegrated before looking behind himself to see Sirzechs there with a cocky smile with a sword that looked to be made out of his Power of Destruction.

"Not so cocky now you monster. Any last words before I kill you." Sirzechs said as he held the sword above his head.

"Yeah. You should have went for the head." Ryu said before he disappeared in a blur as he appeared 20 feet away from them holding an arm.

"Well as the people of old say an eye for an eye and an arm for an arm." Ryu said as Sirzechs looked to where his right arm should be only to find a stump.

Ryu then threw the arm and watched as Kaneki caught it as he fought against a devil before stabbing the devil in the chest and taking a bite.

"Now we're even though I hope you can still fight with only one arm." Ryu stated as Sirzechs sneered.

"I should be saying the same to you." He said as he, Vali, and Issei surrounded him.

"Now as much as I like a challenge I think I rather have two arms. "Ryu said as he stuck out his right stump and let his opponents watch in horror as the stump started to regenerate a whole arm in less than a minute.

"Let's get this show on the road." Ryu said as he palmed Issei's chest grabbing his arm before he could fly back as he threw him into the approaching Vali.

Ryu sidestepped a slash from Sirzechs while ducking under a kick from Vali and blocking a punch from Issei.

Coating his hand in a red miasma Ryu punched Sirzechs's sword breaking it in the progress shocking the man giving Ryu an opening as he round housed kicked the man in the face launching him away.

" _ **Dragon Shot!**_ _"_ With his hand still coated in the miasma Ryu punched through the attack, while holding out his other hand catching Vali's fist and threw him towards Issei.

Ryu then pulled out his scythe, "Let's see if you survive this " _ **Death Toll**_." Ryu watched as the small ball of energy made contact with the entangled Vali and Issei before a huge explosion went off with them in the middle of it.

As the dust settled Ryu smiled as the two flew towards him, "I tried to give you two a quick and painless death just then I guess that isn't in the cards." Ryu said as his smile faded as he dodged Issei's **Dragon Shot** and Vali's attempt at dividing his energy.

He grabbed both of their faces smashing them into the ground before pulling them up to see that he had broken their vizors.

Ryu kneed Issei in the face and punt kicked him away before turning his attention to Vali who was trying to get out of his grip. "It looks like you will be the first to die my hand."

Vali had his palm facing Ryu as he fired off a **Dragon Shot** causing Ryu to let him go.

As the dust settled Vali looked to see that he had burned half Ryu face off. (Like Two-face Batman) Causing him to smirk only for it to fall as Ryu's skin started to stitch itself back together.

After stitching himself back together Ryu had an irritated look on his face, "Now I'm ticked."

Ryu then punched Vali in the throat before kneeing him the stomach and upper cutting him into the sky.

Not giving any breathing room Ryu caught up with Vali and drop kicked him towards the ground.

Vali closed his eyes getting ready to hit the ground only to cough up blood as Ryu punched him as he was sent flying past people with Ryu flying right after him.

Catching up with Vali Ryu grabbed him by the throat, "This is the part where you die." Ryu said as he punched right through his stomach.

" **Reaper's Touch**." Ryu watched as Vali turned gray and disintegrated right in front of him before disengaging his juggernaut drive.

"Who wants to be crushed nex-!" Ryu was cut off as he was punched throwing him 20 feet back before feeling that the attack had burned right through his left cheek before it stitched itself back together.

Looking towards the offender Ryu couldn't help but smirk, "It looks like you finally decided to go all out Sirzechs if you have taken on your true form." Ryu said as he looked at Sirzechs form, which was a humanoid form of concentrated Power of Destruction.

"Though last I checked you can't control this form, that means you finally lost it. You don't care if you kill enemy or ally if it means killing me. Am I right?" Ryu stated only to move out of the way as the maou shot a beam of destruction at him.

"I don't care if I die as long as it ends with your death." Sirzechs said as he shot towards Ryu at high speeds.

"Then let's see what you got Lucifer." Ryu said shooting towards Lucifer.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **The war has started, and Vali's death was the first, I at first thought about Issei dying first but changed my mind.**_

 _ **Tell me what you thought in the reviews.**_

 _ **I don't know when the next chapter will be out since I had the fight scene stirring in my head the whole.**_

 _ **Next, I would like to say thank you to all the people, who understood that a rape scene was possibly going to happen when I put up the poll for Rias and Akeno to be sex slaves. If the no had won I would have just killed them off.**_

 _ **Lastly an hour or less from now the next chapter for the Hero Academia fic will be out. Also, if anyone wonders what Ryu's juggernaut drive looks like type Black Juggernaut Drive in google images and it will be the first one on the second row.**_

 _ **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

 _ **FEAR MY WRATH**_


End file.
